AyamLvJidat
by Yusha Dae
Summary: Gimana jadinya kalau Sasuke ketua Hell Four musuhan berat sama Sakura si ketua kelompok dari Heaven Four yang terkenal jahil.  Warning : AU, SasuSaku pair's, T semi M, RnR? Updet! Complete.
1. Seasons I

AyamLvJidat

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

AyamLvJidat© Yusha'Dae AyamLvJidat

Warning :

SasuSaku pairing, AU, OOC, abal, gaje, ETC

Hope you like it

_AyamLvJidat_AyamLvJidat_

Keempat gadis itu melangkah beriringan. Dua diantaranya tengah sibuk berdebat soal hal sepele, hanya sebuah perdebatan kecil tentang bagaimana caranya agar kau bisa menarik perhatian lelaki. Ya, pakar dari masalah ini adalah Yamanaka Ino.

Seorang gadis berambut blonde panjang, dengan poni khas yang menjuntai. Wajahnya memang kelewat standar, cantik. Kalau dalam katagori boneka, nona Yamanaka adalah sebuah berbie dengan paras dan tubuh perfesional khas. Tinggi dan putih.

Disebelahnya Hyuuga Hinata hanya mengangguk berkali-kali saat gadis itu menceramahinya soal dandanan si gadis yang kelewat polos. Oh ayolah, ini jaman modern, kau tahukan?

Hyuuga Hinata, polos, pemalu dan kelewat gugupan. Tiga sekawan itu tau wataknya yang suka tersendat saat bicara belum lagi suara volumenya yang kelewat rendah. Bagi Hinata, sahabatnya adalah segalanya. Ia merasa beruntung menjadi anggota dari belahan mereka. Ia pintar, dan itu nilai plusnya. Wajah? Ah jangan tanya, wajahnya itu tampak imut dengan sepasang pipi chuby miliknya. Belum lagi sepasang mata itu. Teduh dan sejuk. Diantara teman-temannya, Hinata-lah yang memiliki tingkat keanggunan paling tinggi.

Gadis bercempol itu malah cuek, Ia terpaku menatap buku bergambar miliknya. Hei, hei. Bukankah membaca sambil jalan itu kurang sopan ya?

Yuph itu TenTen, garis keturunan TiongHoa, China. Ia memang agak cuek dari yang lain. Baginya komik nomor satu. Berwajah manis, membuat gadis ini memiliki banyak penggemar dari kelas karatenya. Ya, ya, dia tomboy. Tapi TenTen tidak mau ambil pusing, karena Ia memang tak meladeni semua pemuda yang sudah menyatakan bahwa mereka menyukai dirinya yang setengah ini.

Ketiganya memang idola sekolah, karena mereka berkumpul dalam Heaven Four. Four berarti empatkan? Lantas?

Akh itu dia! Tokoh kedua dalam cerita alternative universal kita. Haruno Sakura.

Emerald, pink, music dan jahil. Itulah kesan pertama yang kau dapat jika berkenalan dengannya. Gadis cantik berambut pink pendek sebahu ini memang hobby menjahili orang, apalagi musuh besarnya.

Memiliki sifat jahil bukan berarti Sakura dalam lingkungan min ya, dia tipe pemikir. Dan bisa dipastikan bahwa Ia pintar, lihat saja jidat antiknya. Bukankah itu pertanda? Ok, lupakan itu bukan hal yang patut dibahas disini.

Headset, I-pond, mp3, mp4, handphone. Mungkin bisa dipastikan tak pernah absen dari tas pink selempang miliknya. Ya, Sakura maniak music.

_AyamLvJidat_AyamLvJidat_

"Ino berisik ah," Gadis bercempol itu menutup bukunya gusar. Sedang Ino hanya mendengus, Ia berpaling menarik tangan Hinata yang duduk dibelakang dari bangkunya dan juga TenTen. "Eh?"

"Ya Hinata-" mata gadis itu meneduh, tampak memohon. "-ku mohon!"

"Ehh i-iya Ino, ki-kita pergi berdua." seketika Ino beranjak dari bangkunya, memeluk Hinata. "Makasih Hinata!" wajah Hinata memerah, kepalanya mengangguk cepat.

"Lebay ah Ino!" delik Sakura, Ia mengembalikan kotak pensil milik Ino. "Ini, makasih ya pig!"

Ino menatapnya tajam, setelah melepas peluknya dari Hinata. "Woi forehead, kau tidak menaruh macam-macam kan didalamnya?" selidiknya.

Sakura menyuruh TenTen meletakan kotak pensil berwarna ungu beraksen bunga matahari itu pada meja Ino. "Ini, Ten." dan TenTen menurut.

"Tuh, tidak ada apa-apakan pig!" sungut Sakura, Ia kembali berkutat dengan headset pinknya.

Lidah Ino menjulur. "Kau isengan sih orangnya,"

Sakura tak menjawab, karena volume full yang disetelnya.

"Sa-Sakura tak mendengarnya, I-Ino." ya, kau benar nona!

"Sudah ah, ribut!" TenTen memutar duduknya, mengambil satu dari enam tumpukan komiknya.

Ino manyun, terduduk pada bangkunya.

_AyamLvJidat_AyamLvJidat_

"Ino, kau tidak mencatat?"

"Tidak, aku menyalin punya Hinata saja Ten."

"Baguslah, nanti aku pinjam punyamu."

"Sip dah!"

"TenTen, Yamanaka! Apa yang kalian rundingkan?"

Guru berparas cantik itu mendeath glare kearah Ino dan juga TenTen yang tengah berbisik-bisik tetangga.

"Tidak ada bu . . " sahut keduanya serentak.

Sakura dan Hinata saling pandang lalu terkikik kecil.

"Hei, Jidat. Dibawah kata beberapa itu apa?"

Ya, itu musuh besar Haruno Sakura. Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura menarik tubuhnya kebelakang, tempat dimana pemuda itu duduk. "Lihat saja sendiri,"

Sasuke menyuntrung kepala si gadis. "Huuu dasar ji-dat." ejeknya.

"Apasih Sasuke!" suara Sakura mengeras, membuat seisi kelas menatap kearahnya dan sebagian menatap kearah Sasuke.

"Ada apa lagi, nona Haruno?" Anko menatap keduanya.

Sakura mengelus kepalanya, wajah miris khas pura-pura miliknya mulai tampak. "Sasuke menyuntrung kepala saya bu," adunya. Hinata hanya menunduk. Sakura beraksi pikirnya. TenTen dan juga Ino juga sudah tahu, jadi mereka memilih diam.

"Enak saja, dia duluan." Sasuke menunjuk Sakura yang memasang wajah sedih.

Anko menggebrak meja, "Diam! Keluar kau Uchiha, kau dihukum berdiri di koridor sampai jam pelajaran saya usai."

"Grrhh," bangkit dengan kasar dari bangkunya. Sasuke sempat melirik tajam Sakura yang menunduk, menampakan senyuman puas kala melihat korbannya kalah.

1-0 Uchiha!

"Yang lain diam, dan kembali catat."

"Baik bu . . . "

_AyamLvJidat_AyamLvJidat_

Sasuke meruntuk, sial, sial, sial. Kenapa sih gadis aneh yang satu itu jahil. Nama kelompok saja yang heaven, giliran kelakuan? Kok raja hell kalah oleh gadis macam dia? Akh ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Tidak boleh!

Uchiha Sasuke. Ketua geng dari Hell Four. Musuh besar dari Haruno Sakura. Sang ketua Heaven Four.

Tampan, tajir, pandai, menjadi alat kuat bagi Sasuke. Sekeliling kotanya pun tahu siapa dia, seorang bungsu dari saudagar kaya. Uchiha!

Bungsu, peringkat yang membuatnya menjadi anak yang segala di'iya'kan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Volvo hitam yang diparkiran sekolah saja menjadi hadiah atas rengekannya. Hebatkan!

Sasuke memang pusat dari teman-teman yang lain.

Uzumaki Naruto contoh kuatnya. Sahabat kecilnya, teman sekelas, sebangku dan segeng. Pemuda berkulit tan bertampang manis ini memang sahabat dekatnya. Mereka memiliki panggilan sayang.

Teme dan Dobe.

Berisik, energik. Jika kau berteman dengan Naruto, bisa dipastikan telingamu akan berdenging pilu. Naruto adalah tipe periang dari ketiga temannya yang rata-rata bersifat cool itu, bagi Naruto, dirinya apa adanya itu adalah kunci suksesnya mendapatkan kekasih. Heh! Tipe apa adanya ternyata.

Tak jau dari Naruto, bisa dibilang -hampir- sama, Sai-lah kandidat kuat Sasuke. Melukis dan semua yang berkaitan dengan seni, trend baju dan hal-hal yang berbau fashion. Sai rajanya. Onyx dan juga rambut hitam klimisnya, memang menambah nilai plus wajah tampan pucat putih miliknya. Belum lagi, dari ketiga temannya, Sai-lah yang jago merayu. Tak khayal, banyak teman wanita yang menahan nafas setiap pemuda itu melirik kearah mereka.

Kau akan benar-benar merasa dineraka jika mendapat tatapan seksi dari Hyuuga Neji. Tampan, dengan seringaian khas. Wow!

Anak klub karate yang berperan sebagai ketua pada tim teratai miliknya.

Mengingat kata Hyuuga, pasti semua berpikir bahwa Hyuuga yang satu ini pasti memiliki ikatan khusus dengan Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis dari Heaven Four. Jawabannya, ya! Mereka sepupu. Walau begitu bermusuh antar kelompok, Neji dan juga Hinata tetap nampak akrab sebagai saudara sepupu.

Ok, ok kembali ke tuan Uchiha tampan kita. Sasuke mungkin tengah mengatur siasat. Look! Seringai itu melekat pada ujung bibir tipisnya.

'Perang baru saja dimulai, Sakura.'

Krekk

Pintu kelas itu terbuka, menampakan sang guru dengan tumpukan buku-buka yang dibawanya. Repot. Ia melirik Sasuke yang spontan mengatur sikap berdirinya, Ia menunduk.

"Lain kali. Jangan ulangi lagi." tegurnya sembari berlalu.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dalam diam. Setelah sang guru berlalu, seringaian itu kembali nampak.

_AyamLvJidat_AyamLvJidat_

"Aku dan TenTen duluan," Sakura mengapit lengan TenTen, keduanya melenggang duluan ke kantin. Sedang Ino dan juga Hinata tengah asyik merapikan buku dan alat-alat tulis.

"I-Ino, ini pulpenmu! Sa-Sakura tadi menitipkannya padaku." Hinata memberikan pada Ino yang tengah menunduk menengok kearah lacinya.

Gadis itu mengambil kotak pensilnya, "ah trims Hina, Sakura itu! Langsung balikin kenapa."

Ia meruntuk perlahan membuka kotak pensilnya, dan . . .

"Waaa! Kodok!"

Dipinggir jendela Sakura dan TenTen tengah ber'tos ria, sembari cekikikan tak jelas melihat Ino dan juga Hinata dengan wajah pucat karena kodok mainan yang dimasukkannya. Berhasil.

"Awas kau ya, Sakura!"

"Ayo Ten, kabur!"

_AyamLvJidat_AyamLvJidat_

"Hei,"

Ckitt

Sakura dan juga TenTen mengerem lari mereka. Keduanya secara bersamaan menoleh.

Sasuke dan Sai.

"Mau apa kalian!" semprot TenTen. Ia melirik tak suka kearah dua orang itu.

Sasuke melangkah, mendekat kearah Sakura. "Aku ada perlu denganmu." bisiknya.

Sakura mendengus, mendorong pundak Sasuke yang ada dihadapannya ini. Matanya menyipit, merendahkan. "Balas dendam? Heh?" spontan TenTen dan juga dirinya tertawa.

"Bukan, bukan." Sasuke kembali menyeringai, menarik kerah baju kiri milik Sakura. Dan berbisik pelan. "Hanya ingin bersenang-senang sebentar."

Sakura memutar bola matanya, jenaka. Sebelum Sasuke menariknya dari sana.

"Apa kau?" suara ketus TenTen menggema, membuat lawan jenis dihadapannya menyunggingkan senyuman manis.

"Ku lihat, kau manis sekali hari ini, TenTen."

"Tak usah merayu. Kau pikir aku seperti mereka?" gadis itu melirik kearah para gadis yang tengah berbisik sembari tersenyum kearah Sai.

Sai melangkahkan kakinya, meraih tangan TenTen dan mengecup punggung tangan gadis itu. "Bahkan seribu mereka-pun takkan bisa menandingimu." Ia tersenyum.

Dalam detik berikutnya, senyuman itu berubah menjadi sebuah ringisan. Saat dengkul si gadis melesak kuat tepat mengenai bagian perut si pemuda. "Terimakasih. Sai."

_AyamLvJidat_AyamLvJidat_

"Lepaskan aku! Dasar bokong ayam jelek!" maki Sakura, Ia menggelepar-gelepar dari pelukan -paksa- Sasuke. "Ayam!"

"Berisik jidat!"

"Apa kau lihat-lihat!" Sakura mendeath glare entah adik kelas atau sebayanya yang tengah menganga sembari memperhatikan dua sosok pasangan 'romantis' itu.

Spontan pemuda itu menunduk. Kembali menggigit sandwich miliknya.

"Diam dan ikuti aku!" Sasuke menarik pinggul Sakura, merapat kearahnya.

Sepanjang jalan mereka memang terlihat -sangat-amat-romantis dari belakang, coba saja kalian telaah dari depan. Wajah kesal dan murka-lah yang ada diraut si gadis, sedang si pemuda hanya melirik geram dengan gumaman kesal.'jidat cerewet'

_AyamLvJidat_AyamLvJidat_

"Tidak ke kantin?"

Hinata dan juga Ino mengandah, mengangkat pandang. Hyuuga Neji dan Uzumaki Naruto.

"Tidak." sahut keduanya, walau pada bagian Hinata ada sendatan kecil.

"Kenapa? Pasti kau tau aku mau kesini, iya kan nona?" ujung telunjuk itu mencuil dagu Hinata. Kemudian pemuda itu menciumnya. Wangi.

"Hei, jaga sikapmu ya! Dasar kucing garong!" Ino menyuntrung Naruto yang berjarak dekat dengan Hinata.

Hinata hanya merunduk dengan wajah merona merah. Neji?

Menyeringai.

_AyamLvJidat_AyamLvJidat_

Buagh

"Aw," Sakura jatuh terhempas pada kasur diruang UKS. Ia meringis sebentar lalu mendeath glare kearah Sasuke. "Apa maumu?" bentaknya.

Sasuke menyeringai, menarik longgar dasinya. "Hanya permainan kecil, nona jahil."

Sakura meneguk salivanya, membelalak ketika Sasuke merangkak kearahnya.

"Woi ayam gila." Ia menarik tubuhnya -dengan susah payah agar- mundur saat Sasuke makin mendekat kearahnya. Rok seragamnya berulang kali terangkat, membuat Sasuke menjilat bibirnya.

_AyamLvJidat_AyamLvJidat_

"Tendangan cukup kuat."

"Itu bukan tendangan, tapi sikutan lutut."

Sai menyeringai, "tak adakah sikutan lidah? Hm?"

Dan

1

2

3

Plakk

"Jaga mulutmu, mummy!"

_AyamLvJidat_AyamLvJidat_

Perang tatapan tajam itu masih sengit.

"Ku pastikan, mata kalian akan pegal setelahnya." suara Neji, pemuda itu mendekat kearah Ino yang berdiri sembari berkacak pinggang.

Tangan dinginnya melesak ke belakang leher Ino, menarik gadis itu mendekat. "Terutama kau nona Ya-ma-na-ka."

Detik berikutnya tubuh ino menegang ketika Neji menjilat cuping telinganya.

Membuat Naruto yang tadi tengah disekapnya, membawa lari Hyuuga Hinata dari sana.

Tidak! Hinata!

"Mesum!"

Neji hanya terkekeh, menjilat bibir dengan seringainya. Ketika Ino mendorongnya keras mengenai pinggiran meja.

"Dasar! Kalian Hell Four kelompok mesum!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Ino menyepak betis pemuda itu kemudian berjalan congkak meninggalkan si pemuda yang meringis karenanya.

_AyamLvJidat_AyamLvJidat_

Sakura tak henti mendeath glare Sasuke yang ada dipangkuannya. Siapa sih yang menanam tembok dibelakang sini. Ya, itulah yang ada dibenak Sakura.

Mundur, mundur, dan mundur eh mentok pada tembok. Otomati ruang gerak gadis itu menyempit dan saat itu juga, Sasuke, hupp! Duduk di kedua pahanya dengan posisi berhadapan.

"Menjauh!" Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke kini tengah dalam posisi yang membentenginya dengan kedua tangan ditepiannya. "Ayam jelek, aku laporkan pada kepala sekolah, bahwa kau mau berbuat hal mesum disekolah! Cepat, lepaskan aku!." makinya.

Sasuke hanya memasang seringaian khas miliknya. "Begitukah?"

"Ah, banyak tanya!" Sakura menahan dada Sasuke yang menghimpitnya. "Cepat, lepaskan aku!"

Lidah pemuda itu menyapu tengkuk Sakura. Spontan si gadis murka, mendorong jauh pudak Sasuke. "Ini tak akan sakit jidat!"

"Diam kau ayam!"

Detik berikutnya Sasuke menahan lengan Sakura yang memberontak keras. Ia memiringkan wajahnya, hendak mencium Sakura, sampai . . . .

"Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura. Apa yang kalian lakukan!"

Dan intinya, biarpun mereka ketua, tapi tetap saja tunduk jika mendengar suara guru.

"Ikut saya ke kantor!"

Hell and Heaven to be continue

_AyamLvJidat_AyamLvJidat_

Hoshhoshhosh!

Hai minna, fanfic baru nih! Bagaimana? Mesum kah? Tapi masih bisa di rate T kok, cuma hampir doang!

So . . . Lanjutkah? Atau hapus?

Review yaw!


	2. Seasons II

AyamLvJidat

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

AyamLvJidat© Yusha'Dae AyamLvJidat

Warning :

SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina, SaIno pairings, AU, OOC, abal, gaje, ETC

Hope you like it

_AyamLvJidat_AyamLvJidat_

Season II

Gadis itu menunduk gugup, meremas lengannya menjadi satu. Ia berusaha menahan tangis dengan cara menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Melihat itu, pemuda itu merunduk, menyamakan tinggi dengan si gadis. Bermaksud menatap wajah berpipi chuby itu. "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya, Ia pelan menarik dagu si gadis. Matanya melebar ketika mengetahui gadis itu tengah menangis dalam diam.

"Ku-ku mo-mohon jangan sa-sakiti aku," isaknya.

Pemuda itu memasang cengiran khasnya, beralih memeluk si gadis, "sstt, kau ini Hinata." telapak tangan itu mengusap pelan belakang kepala Hinata.

Gadis itu terdiam, tak berani bergerak. Sekecil apapun.

"Kenapa kau ketakutan begini? Aku kan sudah merencanakannya dengan Neji sebelumnya, kau tau, aku membawamu ke sini untuk apa?-" Ia melepaskan pelukannya. Mencubit hidung Hinata dengan gemas. "-menembakmu gadisku yang polos,"

_AyamLvJidat_AyamLvJidat_

"Tenten!"

"Hemm!" sahut si gadis bercempol itu balas melambai, melepas sedotan dari mulutnya. "Hei -loh, mana Hinata?" tanyanya. Ia mengaduk pelan jus jeruk miliknya, sembari mengamati Ino.

Gadis berponi panjang menarik nafasnya dengan gusar. "Dibawa kabur, Ten." Ia berkata sembari meremas tangannya gelisah.

"Apa!"

Yeah, teriakan Tenten memancing semua mata mengarah pada mereka berdua. Sesudahnya Ia merunduk, meminta maaf. Dengan cepat Ia beranjak dari bangku dan menarik Ino, membawanya menjauh dari wilayah kantin.

"Apa tadi? Hinata dibawa? Dibawa kabur oleh siapa maksudmu?" tanya Tenten, Ia menarik lengan bajunya. Gusar.

Ino berkacak pinggang, dengan pasti Ia mengangguk cepat. "Tepatnya dibawa oleh si kucing garong. Hell Four. Uzumaki Naruto."

"Naruto?"

Kepala Ino mengangguk lagi, "iya Naruto, Uzumaki yang itu."

"Sial." Tenten menghentakan kakinya, kesal Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir akan ini. Apa sih maunya Hell Four?

"Sakura-" mata mereka sukses melebar kala menatap pasangan 'wow' itu. Itu ketua mereka. Haruno Sakura. Berjalan, akh tidak, tidak, diseret! Ya diseret oleh Shizune, seorang guru berparas cantik. Penjaga unit kesehatan sekolah. Dengan?

Uchiha Sasuke!

"Astaga, kenapa dia?" Ino menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Begitupun Tenten.

"Ayo kita cari Hinata dulu, baru kita bantu Sakura."

"Ya,"

Ketua mereka tampaknya payah kali ini.

_AyamLvJidat_AyamLvJidat_

Sakura yang cantik dan -agak- modis kini telah hancur tak tertata. Rok kusut, baju kusut sampai wajahnya-pun ikut kusut. Belum lagi rambutnya, heh! Berterima kasihlah pada pemuda Uchiha ya, bungsu Uchiha yang telah membuatnya terlibat kasus 'mesum' disekolah ini. Memalukan. Bahkan tampaknya Ia akan kehilangan citranya sebagai sosok ketua dari Heaven Four. Ya, sosok manis dan energik. Tapi runtuh sekejap dalam separuh hari. Menyedihkan.

"Kalian dengar tidak!"

Sasuke melipat tangannya didada, memasang seringaian khas clan-nya, yang mematikan. "Tentu ibu," sahutnya, pelan. Cuek sekali dia, bukankah masalah ini dia ya, yang mendalangi.

Disampingnya, Sakura meliriknya tajam.

"Kalian ibu hukum, berdiri ditengah lapangan hormat bendera sampai bel pulang."

Hei, hei. Panas tahu!

Sama. Kata-kata itulah yang meluncur menganak dibenak kedua makhluk itu. Terutama Sakura, dia-kan perempuan. Ketua lagi. Nanti kalau dia menjadi hitam bagaimana? Jelek! Akh tidak. Ini kutukan. Masalah.

"Dan satu lagi, kalian dihukum membersihkan aula basket sepulang sekolah selama seminggu penuh."

Benar-benar masalah!

Emerald melebar. "Tapi bu-" sebuah penolakan dari Sakura.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi-an!"

Sasuke meruntuk. Kenapa dia jadi kena masalah, kan dia hanya ingin mengerjai Sakura saja. Akh. Kesalahan tekhnis yang fatal. Ternyata, dia belum beruntung kali ini.

'Lihat saja nanti.'

"Itu juga untung, kalau saya mau. Kalian bisa saya keluarkan dari sini. Sekalipun orang tua kalian adalah pendana terbesar disekolah ini."

Kalau udah dengar kata keluar. Manut sajalah. Dari pada tidak sekolah. Bisa bodoh nanti.

_AyamLvJidat_AyamLvJidat_

Pemuda bermata onyx itu menyenderkan sikut tangan kanannya pada bingkai jendela kelas, Ia melirik sang sahabat yang tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya berada. "Dia menyikut dan menamparku kau tau,"

"Ya, ya. Aku tau. Dia memang gadis tipe pilihanku." suara itu menyahut, seiring dengan senyuman tipis. Menawan. Ia memegang bingkai jendela itu pada permukaannya, matanya terpaku pada sosok coklat yang ada dikoridor tak jauh darinya. Ya gadis itu tengah bersama sahabatnya. Seorang gadis blonde.

Pemuda pucat itu terkekeh pelan, menarik bibir. Menunjukkan seringaian miliknya. "Heh. Manis tapi garang, begitu maksudmu?" handiknya. Melirik sebentar teman bicaranya.

"Seperti yang kau fikirkan, Sai."

"Selera macam apa itu, Neji, Neji." Ia menggeleng, memasang wajah prihatin.

Dan pemuda berambut coklat itu hanya menyeringai.

"Kau tau, cuping gadismu manis juga Sai."

Detik berikutnya, Sai mengerjap. "Benarkah?" Ia berbalik, menghadap Neji yang masih mengamati keluar jendela. Seukir senyum palsu terpatri seiring. "Punggung tangan gadismu juga, manis-"

Neji mendelik.

"-dan wangi," senyuman mengejek itu masih sama. Jika tidak ingat teman, mungkin Neji akan melayangkan tinjunya kearah Sai.

_AyamLvJidat_AyamLvJidat_

"Aku berjanji, aku tidak akan playboy, nakal dan lain-lain. Trims ya Hinata."

Hinata mengangguk dengan senyum manisnya. Kakinya berayun pelan. "A-aku se-senang kau mau be-berubah Nar-Naruto." Ia melirik si pemuda sebentar, sebelum menunduk lagi.

Menggaruk tengkuknya canggung, Naruto mencoba tersenyum. Meringis tepatnya. Ia menoleh, merangkul Hinata.

"Hehehehe iya,"

_AyamLvJidat_AyamLvJidat_

"Apa kau lihat-lihat!" Sakura membentak Sasuke dengan ketus. Gadis itu berjalan cepat, ketika lengan Sasuke menariknya.

"Kau ini, kenapa sih jidat. Sensi amat!." Sakura mendelik, menggeliatkan tangannya. Bermaksud melepas genggaman, tidak! Lebih pantas disebut sebuah cengkraman Sasuke pada pergelangan tangannya. Karna itu, ketat dan sangat sakit, jika kau tau.

"Lepas! Ayam!"

"Ok!" Sasuke, pemuda itu menghempaskan tangan Sakura. Manyun, Sakura mengurut pelan tangannya.

"Kau lupa? Kita dihukum ditengah lapangan tahu!"

"Aku tahu! Kau pikir aku nenek-nenek apa? Aku belum sepikun itu-" Ia mendorong bahu Sasuke. "-ayam!" dan saling melempar death glare satu sama lain.

Sepanjang koridor-pun mereka masih saling adu mulut -bertengkar- membuat siswa dan siswi lain menatap kearah keduanya. Namun, mereka berdua tampaknya tak kalah kompak dalam membentak segelintir orang yang kedapatan tengah menatap-memperhatikan keduanya.

Benar-benar pasangan yang 'manis'

_AyamLvJidat_AyamLvJidat_

"Itu dia!" telunjuk berkutex ungu lembut itu mengacung, mengarah kearah sepasang makhluk yang tengah duduk disebuah bangku belakang sekolah. Indigo dan blonde. Dari koridor, Ino dan Tenten mengamati keduanya dengan mata menyipit dan raut tak suka.

"Wah wah, benar-benar!" Tenten, melipat lengan bawah baju seragamnya sampai siku. Baju seragam yang merupakan terusan hem putih panjang kotak-kotak bergaris abu-abu. Ya, seragam sekolah ini memang menggunakan baju hem panjang, dengan sebuah rompi ringan -yang tiap harinya memiliki warna berbeda- sebagai pelengkap. Roknya pendek diatas lutut. Coklat krem, bergelombang.

Ino mengangguk, membuat rambutnya yang diekor kuda bergoyang cepat. "Ayo maju!" ucapnya antusias. Mengepalkan tangan.

Keduanya mengendap-endap pelan, membuat agar mangsa mereka -si kucing garong- takkan kabur dari sana. Dan . . . .

"Hyaatt . . . . "

"Kyaaa . . . . . " pemuda itu megap-megap kala sebuah tangan dengan amat kuat. Memiting lehernya dari belakang, Ia menggelepar-gelepar dengan kedua tangan yang terangkat. Meminta tolong.

"Kau apakan Hinata, hah!" Ino menepak pipinya berkacak pinggang dihadapan Naruto. Matanya nampak garang dengan raut wajah yang mendukung.

Sedangkan Hinata, gadis itu panik setengah mati, Ia mencoba memberikan pertolongan terbaiknya pada Naruto yang nampaknya amat sangat tersiksa. Sebisa yang Ia mampu, Hinata mencoba melerai mereka.

"I-no, Ten-Ten. Nar-Naruto tidak menggang-mengganggu ku kok." belanya, masih dengan nada panik dan terburu-buru.

Ino dan Tenten menghentikan aksinya. Melepas pitingannya, Tenten berjalan mengitar separuh bangku, dan menatap Hinata. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya, menggenggam pundak sahabat indigo-nya.

Hinata mengangguk cepat. "Iya!"

Tenten menoleh. "Apa mau mu?" tanyanya ketus pada Naruto yang tengah disekap Ino. Ya, gadis Yamanaka itu tengah mencengkram kuat kerah si pemuda.

"A-aku-"

_AyamLvJidat_AyamLvJidat_

Sakura sudah berapa kali menghela nafasnya dengan kasar. Ia menarik-narik kerah seragamnya yang mulai -entah kenapa terasa pengap. Kenapa matahari terasa diubun-ubunnya, panasnya itu menyengatnya sampai kedalam. "Lihat! Ini semua karna ulahmu, dasar ayam mesum!"

Beda Sakura, beda lagi Sasuke. Pemuda itu tampak tenang dengan posisi hormatnya, Ia berkali melayangkan seringainya kearah para gadis yang meneriaki namanya dipinggir lapangan.

"Kyaa TAMPAN!"

"Kak Sasuke! Ini minuman untukmu!"

"Sasuke . . "

"Kakak!"

"Kyaa!"

"Ayam jelek!"

Mata Sasuke berputar bosan, berpaling Ia menatap Sakura yang tengah cemberut kearahnya.

"Apa?"

Sakura menyentak kesal membuang muka. "Tidak jadi," ketusnya.

"Cemburu, heh?" Seringaian Sasuke tampak jelas, Ia menarik dagu Sakura. Agar Ia dapat melihat raut wajah Sakura yang tengah merajuk.

Ya, kalau menurut Sasuke sih faktornya adalah cemburu sosial. Tapi, entahlah.

"Apaan sih!" gadis itu menepak tangan Sasuke, Ia menatap pemuda itu dengan garang.

Entah benar atau tidak, Sakura agak pucat. Dan itu membuat Sasuke mengernyit dengan agak heran kearahnya, ternyata, gadis macam Sakura bisa lelah juga ya.

"Aww," Sakura meringis, memijat pelipisnya. Pandangannya sayu seketika. Ia merunduk.

Sasuke memasukan tangan bebasnya pada kantong celana seragamnya, "apa lagi?" tanyanya bosan. Ia melirik kearah Sakura yang merunduk sembari memijat pelipisnya dengan tangan kiri, sedang lengan kanannya masih setia memberi hormat.

"Kau sakit?"

" _ "

"Hei jidat!"

"Diam kau!" Sakura menatapnya bengis, disertai ringisan kecil. Tanda bahwa Ia menahan sakit.

"Kau diam disini, aku beli air mineral," pemuda itu berucap datar, Ia berbalik pergi keluar lapangan menuju kearah kantin.

Dan saat itu juga seringai manis khas milik gadis cantik itu mengembang.

2-0 Uchiha!

_AyamLvJidat_AyamLvJidat_

"Kau menerima Naruto menjadi pacarmu!"

Teriakan serentak dan kompak itu menggelegar. Hinata spontan mengangguk gugup, Ia pasrah sekarang. Lagian perasaankan bukan hal layak yang bisa kita permainkan, dan perasaan Hinata itu jatuh pada musuh besar mereka. Anggota Hell Four, Uzumaki Naruto.

Ino menggeram frustasi, gadis itu memijat atas batang tulang hidungnya. "Ya tuhan Hinata-" selanjutnya, Ia berjalan pelan menuju kearah Hinata. Memegang kedua pundak gadis itu. "-kau berpacaran dengan musuh abadi kita, musuh Heaven Four Hinata." ucapnya frustasi.

Hinata menunduk, menahan tangisnya. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat disamping kanan kiri tubuhnya yang terasa lemas.

Tenten mendecak keras, gadis itu mengangkat tangannya. "Aku angkat tangan, kau jelaskan sendiri nanti pada Sakura!" tuturnya, Ia menarik tubuhnya yang bersandar pada tembok. Berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Ino dan juga Hinata yang terdiam dalam posisi berhadapan.

"Semua terserah padamu, Hinata."

Tangisan Hinata pecah seketika, ketika debaman pintu ditutup keras oleh Ino. Gadis itu merosot, jatuh terduduk. Ia menangis dalam diam.

Bagaimana? Temanmu atau priamu?

_AyamLvJidat_AyamLvJidat_

"Haruno!" wanita berhak merah itu melangkah mendekat kearah Sakura yang spontan menegakkan badannya ketika mendengar namanya diserukan oleh sang guru.

Ia menatap Sakura tajam dengan sepasang mata merahnya. "Mana Uchiha!" tanyanya kemudian.

Menghandik bahu, Sakura menjawab asal. "Dia ke kantin, katanya sih capek, haus, panas-"

"Uchiha sialan!" potong si guru, Ia menatap Sakura lagi setelah memandangi kantin. "Kau ke kelas, hukumanmu ibu cabut!"

Dengan senang hati Sakura mengangguk, memeluk sang guru sekilas. "Hahay, makasih bu Kurenai, ibu memang baik."

"Iya, iya. Sudah sana!"

"Siap!" Sakura berjalan mundur, mengkissbay gurunya itu. "Bye ibu, makasih loh bu!"

Selanjutnya Ia berlari kecil dengan seringai penuh kemenangan miliknya.

Kurenai hanya bisa menggeleng, "heh, keponakan Asuma yang satu itu memang tidak beres."

Ya, Kurenai adalah istri Asuma. Paman Sakura.

_AyamLvJidat_AyamLvJidat_

"Itu Sakura!"

"Ra, Sakura!"

"Woy, forehead!"

Tenten dan juga Ino melambai kearah Sakura. Gadis itu tengah berlari-lari kecil dengan tangan ala istirahat ditempat. Senyumnya mengembang jutaan watt.

"Hai . . . !" Sapanya, membuat Tenten dan Ino berpandangan, kemudian beralih menatapnya bingung dengan alis mengerut.

"Kau kenapa? Ceria sekali?" tanya Tenten. Ia melipat lengan didada, kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok. "Pasti kau berhasil mengerjai orang lagi-" menyeringai, "-ya kan?"

Ino mengangguk, menarik ujung bibirnya.

Seringaian manis, khas milik Sakura mengembang. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya, membuat teman-temannya yang lain mendekat. Pelan, Sakura mulai berucap. "Bukan permainan besar-" Ia meletakan lengan kanannya pada pinggir bibirnya membentuk huruf 'C' besar. "-hanya untuk membuat pangeran Hell Four. Je-ra-" jelasnya, matanya berputar jenaka.

Kedua temannya melebarkan seringaiannya. "Kau memang pantas menjadi leader."

Sakura menarik tubuhnya, gadis itu tertawa. Kemudian menatap kedua temannya, "itukan memang sudah menjadi kewajibanku untuk membalas kelakuan mesum si ayam jelek itu padaku."

Gadis aqua itu tertawa renyah. "Ya, ya. Kalian memang musuh abadi yang paling manis." ejek Ino sembari merangkul gemas sobat pink peachnya.

Sakura hanya tertawa, kemudia mengernyit ganjil. "eh- Hinata? Hinata mana? Kok absen?" tanyanya. Ia melempar tatapan penuh tanya pada Tenten dan juga Ino.

Perlahan rangkulan Ino merosot turun. Gadis itu menatap Tenten. Hal itu membuat Sakura makin heran, tangannya terangkat berkacak pinggang. "Jadi, sebenarnya. Ada apa ini?" desaknya.

Dengan helaan nafas berat Tenten menjawab. "Kita ada masalah dengan Hinata."

Sunyi

"Dimana dia?" suara dingin Sakura.

"Dia-" Ino menelan salivanya, melanjutkan pelan. "-ada di markas."

"Hn. Kita kesana!"

_AyamLvJidat_AyamLvJidat_

Pemuda berambut blonde itu tengah berkipas dengan sebuah buku tulis miliknya. Kancing atasnya sudah terbuka, sedang rompi biru gelap itu tengah menyampir pada kepala bangkunya. Disekitar lehernya sudah dibasahi banjiran keringat, membuat kulit tan khas mengkilat karenanya.

"Jadi-" pemuda lain yang tengah menopang dagu memperhatikannya mengajukan pertanyaan, Ia menatap tajam si pemuda shappire itu dengan sepasang lavender, tajam dan pucat khas milik keturunannya. "-kau benaran sudah resmi dengan Hinata, Naruto?"

Tangan pemuda bernama Naruto itu berheti berkipas, Ia menggulung buku itu dan menepuk-nepuk pelan pada lipatan kalinya yang diangkat satu dalam posisi duduknya. Senyum dan kepala yang dipenuhi warna blonde itu mengangguk. "Ya, tapi kau tenang saja-" tangannya terulur, menepuk pundak sahabatnya yang berhadapan dengannya diseberang meja. "-aku tidak akan mengecewakannya, Neji." tuturnya, tersenyum pada Neji.

Kakak sepupu Hyuuga Hinata itu terdiam, matanya menatap lekat wajah calon adik iparnya. Detik berikutnya, sudut bibir kirinya naik. Perlahan menyunggingkan senyuman tipis. "Ya, kalau tidak -jangan harap kau punya nyawa bila bertemu denganku."

Naruto tertawa kembali berkipas, "ya, ya. Dasar brother complex, sama seperti kak Itachi pada Sasuke." Neji menyipit tak suka, sedang Ia nyengir watados kearah Neji dengan membentuk tanda ceklis pada bawah dagunya dengan tangan kiri.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sasuke kemana ya?" akhirnya Sai ikut bicara, Ia celingukan mengamati keadaan kelas. "-dari tadi dia belum juga balik." pemuda berwajah pucat tampan itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan raut setengah meringis. "Apa Sakura tipe tahan lama ya? Padahal kan, sebentar lagi bel masuk." Ia menatap Neji dan juga Naruto bergantian.

Sedang yang dipandang, malah saling pandang, dan kemudian mereka mengangkat bahu tanda tak tahu pada Sai.

_AyamLvJidat_AyamLvJidat_

Aqua milik Ino menatap prihatin pada sosok sahabatnya. Ia diam terpaku berdiri berdampingan dengan Tenten yang pandangannya tak kalah sama dengan Ino.

Sakura tampak menghela nafas gusar, pasalnya sudah berapa kali Ia mencoba menenangkan Hinata yang tengah menangis, tapi tetap saja nihil. Bukannya diam, isakan Hinata kian makin mengencang.

"Hei, hei. Sudahlah, aku tidak marah padamu." lengan Sakura meremas pundak Hinata pelan, Ia merunduk mengamati wajah Hinata yang tengah menangis. "Sudahlah," Sakura tau ini percuma, jari telunjuknya pelan mengusap pipi chuby Hinata yang basah oleh air matanya.

"Maafkan a-aku, a-aku benar-benar mi-minta maaf Sa-Saku,"

"Kau tak salah, dan aku-" Sakura menghela nafas, senyum tipisnya mulai nampak. "-aku tak punya hak apapun untuk melarangmu."

Tenten dan Ino mengangguk setuju, keduanya tersenyum kearah Sakura dan juga Hinata.

Tak berkata apapun, Hinata spontan merengkuh tubuh Sakura, memeluk gadis pink itu erat.

"Hentikan tangisanmu. Dan kau dengarkan aku-"

Hinata mengangguk.

"-kalau sampai dia menyakitimu, jangan segan untuk mengadu pada kami, kau mengerti?"

Kembali mengangguk gadis itu makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Bukankah persahabatan itu adalah saling mengerti? Dan, yeah. Persahabatan kecil dan tulus milik Heaven Four telah membuktikannya.

_AyamLvJidat_AyamLvJidat_

Sasuke berjalan terburu-buru ke kelasnya, masalahnya ini jam pulang, dan Ia belum merapikan peralatan belajarnya di kejas. Belum lagi nanti si 'Jidat' itu main kabur dan melupakan 'kewajiban' mereka. Gawat!

Penampilan acak-acakan milik Sasuke tampaknya menjadi godaan bagi mata telanjang para gadis yang melihatnya. Wajah tampan berkeringat, dasi diikat asal, dengan dua kancing atas kemeja hem yang terbuka rompinya menyampir pada pundak kanannya. Belum lagi bau maskulin khas yang ditimbulkannya. Uchiha ini benar-benar menantang dengan sepasang onyx gulita miliknya. Tampan dan . . . Err-sexy.

Ia menyeringai kala mendapati Sakura yang tengah baru saja keluar kelas bersama jejeran musuh-musuh dari Uchiha Sasuke dan juga timnya. The members Heaven Four. Cepat Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura, membuat gadis itu terkejut plus teman-temannya yang ikut membelalak kaget.

"Kau tak lupa tugasmu kan, sayang?" tanya Sasuke, Ia menarik bibir tersenyum menyebalkan.

Mata Sakura berputar bosan, "aha, aku tau. Dan aku, tidak akan lari dari tanggung jawabku. Uchiha."

"Baguslah," Sasuke menarik tubuh Sakura, merangkul pinggang si gadis dari samping kanan.

Para sahabatnya masih terdiam Sampai Sakura menyuruh mereka untuk pulang duluan.

Sepergi mereka Sakura yang ditarik Sasuke-pun beranjak dari sana.

"Aku akan membuatmu, menyukai 'permainan' kita nanti. Jidatku sayang~"

Sakura mendelik saat tangan Sasuke kian menarik rapat pinggangnya.

"Dasar ayam mesum!"

Hell and Heaven to be continue

_AyamLvJidat_AyamLvJidat_

Balesan review :

VVVV : Ini lanjutannya, soal pair masih tetep SaIno, ama NejiTen kok. Gak jadi aneh kan -maksa-plak- makasih RnR nya ^_^

Rizuka Hanayuuki : Keep kok, tenang aja. Kamu baru tau ya, Sasuke kan emang raja tega -plak- biar mesum, tapi sukakan? -smirk-disepak- makasih ya buat RnR nya ^_^

SakulOver : Maaf -gugup mode on- Yusha belum siap buat bikin fict rated M -padahal dalam hati mah mau-plakk- eng . . Makasih udah suka, dan RnR ^_^

Cheries : Makasih -peyukpeyuk- RnR lagi yaw ^_^

Jasmine fu : Iya, ini lanjutannya, makasih ya -peyukpeyuk- RnR lagi? ^_^

Kuroi Zou : Hwaa makasih udah suka, dan ini lanjutannya, RnR? ^_^

Ichaa Hatake Youichi : Rated M? -tampang horor- belum siap, maaf ya . . . RnR lagi? ^_^

namichan : Hue? Nami-san kayak pendemo -plakk- ne Nami-san, maaf ya. Kalau lemon kayaknya Yusha belum sanggup deh, takut khilaf -apaan sih- makasih RnR nya ^_^

Yunna-chan : Cuma awal aja kok, hehehe makasih ya, RnR lagi?

agnes BigBang : Agnes, dikau mampir hahay, makasih banyak ya . . Huehe Sasu cuma mau mesumin Saku aja kok -watados- pstt Agnes jangan bilang Daesung ya kalau istrinya mesum -bisik-bisik-

Minyoo : Sipp! Kita sama, kita suka yang mesum-mesum -ngerangkul Minyoo-sok akrab-

Iya : Ok, makasih -peyuk-peyuk-

Uchiha vio-chan : Ini updet, lamakah ini wahai kouhai ku -tampang melas-

DeigaUchiha : Makasih udah bilang Yusha lucu -ke'PD'an-disepak- dan ini lanjutannya

debby : Ini lanjutannya, makasih ya sayang -peyuk-peyuk-

asadia uzumaki : Lanjutannya, makasih -peyuk-peyuk-

Syeiibeautycerryblassom : udah updet, RnR?

misterious girl : Kaga tau, takdir kali -plakk- tapi bukankah ini menyenangkan? -plak-plak-

uhe'haha'hehe : Nama kamu lucu >. Yusha suka -alay bener dah gua- bingung soal pair ya? Ini udah dijawab, makasih banyak ya

SasuSaku fever : Makasih -peyuk-peyuk-

sapphirelavender's : Gak nyebrang kok, takut nabrak sih -apaan- makasih banyak yaw

Tanpa Nama : makasih udah lewat -dadahdadah gaje-

Makasih juga buat silent readers. Dan soal rated, fict ini gak bakal ganti rated jadi M, habis . . . Yusha blon siap -tampang(sok)polos.

Well berhubung ini ultah Haruno Sakura, chara anime terfavourite Yusha, Yusha mau ucapin . . .

SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN

OTANJOUBI OMEDATTO

SAENGIL CHUKKAEHAMNIDA

HAPPY BIRTHDAY

Semoga harapan Sakura bisa terkabul, dan Masashi Kishimoto bakal ngabulin pair tercinta kita

RnR?

ConCrit?


	3. Seasons III

AyamLvJidat

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

AyamLvJidat© Yusha'Dae AyamLvJidat

Warning :

SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina, SaIno pairings, AU, OOC, abal, gaje, T+, ETC

Hope you like it

_AyamLvJidat_AyamLvJidat_

Seasons III

"Tampaknya kita memang dilayani dengan baik-"

"Tapi jadi buruk saat mengerjakan ini, bersamamu." runtuk Sakura menyela omongan pemuda berambut bokong ayam disebelahnya.

Ya, pairing tercinta kita SasuSaku, tengah berada di tempat perkara. Tempat dimana mereka akan menjadi 'pejuang' dengan dua tongkat pel, seember air yang telah dicampuri ya -semacam pembersih lantai, dan tak lupa dua buah sapu. Gila! Bagaimana caranya mengepel lapangan basket yang luasnya saja bisa membuat kakimu pegal, apalagi mengepelnya. Akh! Ini kutukan!

Bibir mengerucut, leader dari Heaven Four ini beranjak mengambil tongkat sapunya dengan kasar. Kemudian melemparkan sebatang lagi pada leader lainnya. "Kau sapu sebelah sana-" Ia menunjuk kearah sayap kiri dari bagian lapangan. "-dan aku, aku mulai dari sana."

Sasuke melongo, menggaruk tengkuknya. Kenapa jadi dia yang diatur? Belum jadi istri saja sudah begini, seenaknya saja mengaturnya. Berpikir, bagaimana nasibnya ke depan nanti?

Tunggu dulu!

Istri?

Bodoh!

Kepalanya menggeleng cepat, diiringi dengan tangan kanannya yang menepuk-nepuk pipi putih mulus miliknya.

"Woy!" Dapat dilihat oleh Sasuke, wajah sangar khas milik Sakura tampak nyata disana. "Cepat kerja! Dasar ayam bodoh!" makinya, mengacungkan sapu. Untung jarak mereka jauh, setidaknya Sasuke beruntung, karena dia tak kena sodokan sapu ijuk itu. Bisa dipastikan kalau sampai hal itu terjadi, Sasuke akan murka dan menerkam Sakura.

Mendengus, Sasuke mendeath glare Sakura sekilas. Kemudian beralih menuju tempat bagiannya.

"Dasar jidat cerewet!" gerutunya.

Dan untungnya, Sakura tak mendengar itu. Kalau gadis itu dengar? Beuh . . . Perang pula mereka!

Sebenarnya mereka itu sama. Ya, sama-sama tipe, mudah tersinggung! Ckck

Selama tugas, Sasuke berulang kali curi-curi pandang kearah Sakura. Ia agak heran. Kenapa Sakura jadi amat -sangat manis saat tengah mengepel ya? Akh, raut itu. Wajah serius dengan cucuran keringat, rambutnya yang diikat, membuat tengkuk basahnya terekspos. Manis dan -sexy. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke menjilat bibirnya. Belum lagi dandanan Sakura yang 'ngeh' bagi Sasuke, kancing baju atasnya terbuka. Sebagai pemuda normal tentu saja Sasuke berangan-angan mesum.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat?" sembur gadis yang tengah diperhatikan si Uchiha bungsu itu. Menghentikan kegiatannya, Sakura menatap sengit Sasuke. Tepat menyentak lamunan Sasuke yang tengah menumpukan dagunya pada batang atas sapu. Pemuda itu mendengus, kembali menyapu. Ya, masih sambil sedikit lirik-lirik tentunya.

Bagian menyapu-pun akhirnya selesai, dengan tampang lelah, Sasuke menjatuhkan bokongnya pada tribun tempat suporter basket biasa berteriak histeris kala tengah menyaksikan klub-klub basket yang tengah bertanding. Ia mengelap keringat yang mengucur diwajahnya dengan rompinya. Kenapa Sakura tidak lelah? Kalau diperhatikan, gadis itu tampaknya punya nilai plus di bidang kebersihan. Buktinya saja, wilayah Sasuke diceknya ulang, dan yeah! Gadis itu mencaci maki, menyuruh Uchiha tertampan kita menyapu ulang. Cukup menguras tenaga dan emosi. Great Sakura!

"Gayamu sudah seperti bos saja duduk-duduk, heh?" sebuah senyuman sinis dari Sakura, gadis itu berkacak pinggang di hadapan Sasuke dengan tongkat pel ditangan kirinya. "Cepat berkerja!"

"Cih!" mendecih, Sasuke mau tak mau bangkit menyambar tongkat yang dipegang si gadis. Rompi miliknya diletakan kasar pada bangku berbahan dasar semen itu, tempat yang tadi Ia duduki. Wajahnya tampak berlipat kesal.

Sakura beralih mengambil pel-an miliknya, mulai mengepel permukaan lantai dengan teliti. Karena memang, Sakura -sang leader menjunjung tinggi kebersihan. Karena apa? Kebersihan adalah sebagian dari iman. Setidaknya itu yang Ia dapat dari kakak kelasnya yang merupakan seorang anggota dari osis akatsuki yang diketahui bernama Hidan.

"Jidat!" Sasuke berjongkok, Ia menumpu, memegang erat bagian dari batang atas pel-an miliknya. "Aku lelah, istirahat ya?" bujuknya, dengan tampang memelas. Ia menarik kerah bajunya gusar.

Menoleh Sakura mendengus dan menghentikan kegiatan mengepelnya. "Dasar ayam manja! Jangan lama!" ancamnya.

"Hn."

Sasuke menaruh kembali pel-an itu kedalam ember, dan mengambil posisi duduk lagi pada tribun. Ia menyeringai. Tak lama kemudian, Ia melepas semua kancing baju hem miliknya dan sekarang Ia hanya menggunakan sebuah kaos dalam transparan. Benar-benar menggoda.

Sakura mendongak, matanya melebar ketika melihat Sasuke tengah tepat berjalan kearahnya. Tanpa baju hem seragam. "Mau apa kau?" tanyanya, Ia mencoba menahan agar suaranya tak gugup dan tetap terdengar datar. Tongkat pel miliknya mengacung kearah Sasuke, membuat tetesan-tetesan kecil jatuh dari arah ujung kain. "Mana seragammu, ayam?"

Di acuhkan.

Tapi tampaknya, dugaan Sakura salah, Sasuke malah melewatinya dan berjalan kearah pintu dengan tampang sok stoic dan sok kerennya. Tongkat pel-nya, perlahan turun. Memutar tubuh, mengikuti kemana Sasuke pergi, Sakura menarik alis kirinya bingung. Mau kemana si ayam itu? Mau kabur, heh? Dan . . .

CKLEEKK

Ternyata cuma mengunci pintu ya.

1

2

3

4

Apa? Mengunci-pintu!

Menyeringai, Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan wajah menggoda. Sedang Sakura sendiri tengah celingukan mencari jalan mana -akh bukan, pintu, adakah pintu lain selain pintu sialan yang dikunci Sasuke itu?

Berjalan mendekat, pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu memasukan kunci berbahan dasar logam itu pada kantong celananya. "Jidat sayang, apa kau lupa-" Ia menyeringai. "-bahwa aula ini, hanya punya satu pintu!" dan Ia sudah ada di hadapan Sakura.

Sakura memisahkan jarak mereka dengan tongkat pel, Ia memasang wajah sinis. Bukannya takut atau sekedar minder, Sasuke malah tersenyum menyebalkan. Kenapa? Karena dimata Sasuke, tidak ada hal manis lain selain tampang sinis Haruno Sakura. Enemy-nya! "Berani mendekat, kau akan menerima pembalasanku. Ayam!" gertaknya.

"Jangan begitu-" pemuda itu mengulum senyum. "-kau tahukan apa yang aku mau darimu?"

Detik berikutnya tongkat itu sudah terlempar, berdebam keras beradu dengan lantai, membuat aula kosong -dengan dua makhluk didalamnya, riuh untuk beberapa detik. Siapa lagi pelaku pelemparannya, kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura mundur, menatap Sasuke sengit. Dan semakin Sakura mundur, yang ada, Sasuke kian berjalan menuju ke arah si gadis. Dalam hati, Sasuke benar-benar menunggu situasi ini. Situasi dimana Ia bisa mengerjai musuhnya ini, dengan niatan mesum khas team-nya. Benar-benar team aneh!

"Oh, ayolah~"

"Dalam mimpimu, ayam!"

"Tampaknya kau begitu amat mencintaiku jidat, heh? Sampai tahu mimpiku." godanya, Ia menarik ujung bibirnya.

"Ayam stress!"

Brukkkk

Sakura menggeram, Ia kembali dalam posisi terjebak. Gadis itu menabrak tiang basket dengan punggungnya. Dan sukses membuat Sasuke dengan cepat berlari, kemudian menguncinya. Dan alhasil, Ia hanya bisa terdiam. Padahal tadi, Sakura sudah mau lari. Tapi, tampaknya 'ayam tampan' kita yang satu ini mendahuluinya. Wajah Sakura memanas seketika, ketika tubuhnya dihimpit kuat oleh Sasuke. Pemuda itu memeluk tiang basket, dengan posisi Sakura ditengah antara Sasuke dan tiang basket.

"Mesum! Lepaskan bodoh!" Sakura mencoba menggeliat, tapi Sasuke malah kian merapatkan pelukannya.

"Ternyata-" pemuda itu menyeringai, "-kau itu empuk juga ya?"

"Kyaaaaa!"

Sakura menjerit histeris, saat kedua lengan Sasuke yang tadinya memeluk tiang, beralih memeluk tubuhnya. Memisahkan Sakura dari si tiang 'pengganggu' Habislah riwayat Sakura, haruskah Ia pulang dalam keadaan tidak perawan karena habis diperkaos si ayam? Apa kata teman-teman dan keluarganya? Oh tidak, tidak! Gurunya juga, akhh . . ! Apa kata dunia! Sampai nanti tiba-tiba beberapa bulan kemudian.

Tadaaaaaaaaaaaa . . . . !

Lahirlah seorang 'anak ayam berjidat lebar'

Tidakkkk!

Ok! Sakura sekarang mulai panik. Bukannya apa-apa, Sasuke -pemuda ayam itu dengan seenak bokongnya mulai menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher jenjang dihadapannya, menciumi tengkuk Sakura dengan antusias.

Berpikir! Ayolah, bukankah kau dapat peringkat ketiga dikelasmu setelah Shikamaru dan tentu saja ayam yang ada didekapmu sekarang.

"Bodoh!" menjerit Sakura kembali meronta, apa tadi? Sasuke tampaknya habis menggigit tengkuknya. Sialan! Ini-lah kodrat. Perempuan selalu lemah di hadapan kaum lelaki. Apa? tidak bisa, itu da-hu-lu! Sekarang zaman sudah berubah, dan Sakura tak ikhlas jika Ia harus takhluk oleh si ayam Uchiha ini.

Menyeringai, Sakura ikut balas menggigit tengkuk Sasuke. Mau tak mau, darah Sasuke terasa berdesir cepat ketika dirasanya bibir dan kemudian lidah itu mengikuti tekstur tengkuknya.

Cepat Sasuke mendongak, menarik diri dari tengkuk Sakura. Membuat gadis itu spontan ikut menarik diri.

Lengan Sasuke masih mengalung pada pinggang Sakura.

"Kenapa berhenti? Hm~" tanya Sakura, menyibak helaian rambut pink-nya yang mulai berjatuhan dilehernya, terlepas dari ikatan rambutnya. "~lanjutkan, Sasuke~" melasnya, wajahnya menyayu seketika.

Menelan ludah, Sasuke jadi heran sendiri. Sakura. Haruno Sakura tengah menggodanya, dan mengajaknya bermain. Apa ini mimpi? Menyeringai, Sasuke terpaku ketika tangan Sakura menyusuri dada bidangnya, merabanya perlahan. Mau tak mau, nafas Sasuke berubah memburu cepat. Matanya menatap Sakura, bukan tatapan seperti biasanya kala Ia menatap gadis itu, sebuah tatapan yang menyebalkan dan penuh seringai tapi sekarang tampaknya tatapan itu berubah menjadi sebuah tatapan memohon akan sesuatu. Dan Sasuke tampak seperti balita yang haus akan susu, perumpamaan yang tepat bukan?

"Saku~"

"Engh~ ada apa, sayang~" Sakura, meraba perut datarnya. Sasuke menahan nafas, Ia berfikir tangan itu akan turun, tapi . . . Yang ada . . . .

Duagghhh

. . . . Satu tinjuan, sukses membuat Sasuke jatuh terjengkak pada lantai.

Sakura menyeringai, berkacak pinggang dengan raut penuh kemenangan diwajahnya. Ia benar-benar geli pada Sasuke. Dasar pemuda mesum! Hampir saja Sakura terjerumus mengikuti arah nafsu si ayam sialan itu. Benar-benar nyaris! Tapi, karena kapasitas otaknya yang kelewat pintar. Tercetuslah ide mengumpan balik si Uchiha dengan jurus sexy dadakannya.

Kau memang leader yang pintar!

"Aww," Sasuke dengan tampang meringis, menatap Sakura penuh dendam. Ia mencengkram perutnya yang terasa melilit tak karuan. Jurus apa tadi? Pemuda itu masih pada posisinya.

Dengan jalan yang sengaja dibuat feminim dan agar terlihat sexy, Sakura menghampiri Sasuke. Lalu duduk berlutut dihadapan si pemuda.

"Sayang~" lengan itu menarik pipi kanan Sasuke, membuat mata mereka bertemu. "~kau kenapa?" Sakura sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya dan sekarang wajah mereka sangat dekat. "Maafkan aku~"

Sasuke menyeringai, lengannya memegang kedua belah pihak pipi montok Sakura.

Dan, well Sakura panik kembali.

"Tak apa jidat sayang~" ucap Sasuke, masih sambil menyeringai. "~tapi, kau harus mengobatiku dengan-" telunjuk Sasuke merayap, dan berhenti dibibir milik Sakura. "-ini!"

Seketika volume emerald milik Sakura melebar dengan sempurna. "Ayam gila! Aku takkan mau tahu!" maki Sakura, mendorong kuat tubuh Sasuke. Gadis itu spontan bangun, berkacak pinggang dengan mata yang menyipit tak suka kearah Sasuke.

Pemuda itu terkekeh pelan, lalu perlahan berdiri. "Tak usah gugup jidat! Kau pikir aku berniat mencium-mu heh?" sindirnya, Ia memasukan tangannya pada kedua kantong celana seragamnya. Menatap Sakura.

Sakura mengembungkan pipinya, "kau pikir aku mau? Cih!" Ia membuang muka.

Pemuda onyx itu hanya tersenyum tipis, entah kenapa Ia menyukai ini. Eng- rasa aneh yang selalu datang tiap kali Ia tengah berada bersama 'si musuh', entahlah, Sasuke juga bingung mendefenisikan arti dari perasaan nyaman -menggelikan yang ada padanya.

"Sasuke! Sakura! Apa kalian ada didalam?"

Suara itu?

Keduanya saling menatap, sejurus kemudian melempar pandang pada pintu kayu yang tadi telah dikunci oleh Sasuke. Pemuda itu melangkah mendekati pintu, mengeluarkan kunci berbahan logam bermaksud membuka-kan pintu aula yang terkunci.

Sakura memperhatikan dari tempatnya berada, alis kirinya tertarik ke atas dengan denyitan bingung dari wajah manis dan garang yang khas miliknya. Tangan kanannya masih setia memagut pinggang kecil miliknya, dengan posisi kaki yang santai.

"Ternyata benar kalian disini,"

"Hn?" Sasuke menatapnya datar.

Dan saat itu juga jade pucat itu bertemu pandang dengan emerald dari jarak jauh. Nafas Sakura tercekat, Ia menunduk. Tangannya jatuh seketika, mengepal dengan erat seakan tengah meremas sesuatu di sana.

Di sana. Di bingkai pintu. Mata emerald Sakura menangkap sosok mantan kekasihnya. Pemuda yang telah menyianyiakan dirinya.

Sabaku no Gaara

Kenapa mereka putus? Bukankah mereka serasi? Mata yang hampir sama, rambut yang sama mengandung merah. Tampan dan cantik. Bukankah itu sebuah perpaduan yang tepat dan juga serasi? Entahlah. Sakura juga tidak mengerti, atas dasar apa pemuda itu memutuskan hubungan mereka secara sepihak. Mungkin dia bosan, heh? Tapi kenapa setelah enam bulan berjalan, baru terasa sebulan setelahnya? Pemuda memang semuanya sama, sama bejatnya.

Mereka sudah resmi berpisah selama dua minggu ini, ya, gadis itu menghitungnya. Kalender rumahnya-lah saksi bisu-nya, gadis itu selalu membulati angka pada bulan itu, dengan sebuah spidol merah. Tak pernah terlewat sehari-pun juga. Heran juga, kenapa Ia masih saja memendam rasa pada pemuda yang notabene sudah mencampakkannya?

Susah. Sakura mengakui itu, di mana saat teman-teman Heaven Four datang dan memberinya sokongan semangat. Sakura benar-benar kacau saat itu, bahkan tersenyum-pun rasanya tak bisa. Dia tampak sebelas dua belas dengan anggota Hell Four, Sai. Ya, dari segi pucatnya, tentu saja.

Tapi perlahan gadis pink peach itu bangkit, namun ya, belum mau atau enggan bertatap muka dengan Gaara. Kau tahu-kan rasanya di campakkan kekasihmu? Tiap bertemu eng- tiap hampir berpapasan, Sakura selalu cepat-cepat bersembunyi. Menjaga agar dirinya tak terlihat oleh jade pucat itu. Dan intinya, melupakan Gaara bukan semudah membalikan telapak tangan bagi Sakura.

"Ada apa?" suara dingin khas milik Uchiha terdengar, ada rasa tak suka kala melihat kedua makhluk bermata jade itu saling menatap satu sama lain.

Melupakan sang onyx, heh?

"Eh?" Gaara menoleh kearah Sasuke, matanya menatap bingung kala melihat pakaian Sasuke yang mengekspos dada dan juga perut bidangnya dari selembar kaos tipis transparan yang terpancang pada tubuh pemuda tersebut. "Kalian, dihukum mengepelkan?" tanyanya, dengan nada datar. Kemudian menatap Sasuke tak suka.

Mengangkat bahu, Sasuke menyisir rambut belakang khas miliknya dengan jari-jarinya. "Ya, dengan sedikit permainan kecil yang 'menyenangkan' dan juga 'berkeringat'," seringai tampak menguasai bibirnya.

Sedikit mendengus, Gaara beralih menatap Sakura yang tengah memperhatikan keduanya. Dandanan gadis itu tampak sama berantakan seperti halnya Sasuke. Dan itu membuat Gaara memikirkan banyak sekali pertanyaan di benaknya.

"Hanya ingin memberitahu-" pemuda itu menyender pada bingkai pintu, dengan tangan bersidekap masih memandang Sakura tajam. "-kalau 30 menit dari sekarang, pagar sekolah akan terkunci. Ku harap kalian dapat menyelesaikan tugas kalian secepat mungkin."

"Kau menggurui kami, heh?" Sasuke mendelik, matanya menyipit.

Gaara memutar bola matanya, "tidak-" Ia menyentak hendak beranjak pergi. "-aku hanya tak suka jika Sakura-" Ia berkata tanpa menoleh. "-terkunci ditempat ini bersamamu!" detik berikutnya, Ia sudah mengambil langkah dari sana.

_AyamLvJidat_AyamLvJidat_

Sasuke mengernyit bingung, Ia menyandar pada tembok. Sembari memperhatikan Sakura yang tengah memakai tas selempangnya.

Perkerjaan mereka sudah selesai, dan sepanjang membereskannya. Tak satu patah-pun kata keluar dari mulut si jidat, dan itu membuat si ayam agak canggung. Bukan apa-apa ya, mereka kan biasanya selalu adu mulut. Tapi ini, heh, sikon yang sangat tidak baik jika dilalui bersama musuh.

"Kau kenapa sih jidat?"

Sakura menoleh, Ia menarik senyum tipis. "Sejak kapan kau jadi peduli padaku? Ayam."

Onyx itu berputar jenaka. "Aku bukan peduli, tapi hanya ngeri saja-"

Sakura mendelik. Kala dengan tampang tanpa dosa, Sasuke melanjutkan kalimatnya. "-jidat jelek, cerewet, dan menyebalkan sepertimu bisa terdiam. Kau jadi tampak semakin aneh, kau tahu?"

Dan Sakura sudah menambil langkah seribu dalam menyerang Sasuke. Pemuda itu-pun secepat yang Ia bisa berlari keluar aula, dengan Sakura yang bertampang sangar tengah berlari di belakangnya.

"Awas ya kau, ayam jelek mesum dan menyebalkan!"

_AyamLvJidat_AyamLvJidat_

"Kau? Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Sopanlah pada tamu-mu nona Yamanaka,"

Mata gadis itu mendelik, dan melebar sempurna kala pemuda berkulit pucat itu mengecup pelan keningnya.

Jantungnya melompat, berdebar.

"Dan kau harus sopan pada calon suamimu."

"Apa maksudmu, Sai?"

Sai hanya tersenyum manis, bertolak dengan Ino yang tengah menatapnya penuh selidik bercampur tatapan tak suka.

Hell Four memang selalu mendatangkan bencana bagi Heaven Four. Tapi, apa itu benar?

Hell and Heaven to be continue

_AyamLvJidat_AyamLvJidat_

Balasan review :

hanasuke : Ini udah updet ^^ makasih udar RnR -peyukpeyuk-

Yunna-chan : Hahay, Sasu emang mengerikan kok -Chidori- dan kayaknya saran kamu bener deh, Saku emang kudu hati-hati -cielahapaancoba- Makasih RnR-nya ya -peyukpeyuk-

misterious girl : Makasih Sayong -peyukcupikacupiki- hwaaa liat nanti aja ya huehe, tapi hampir bener kok ^^ RnR lagi ya . .

VVVV : Makasih udah RnR -peyukpeyuk- Sasu-nya OOC ya? -pundung- maaf deh, entah kenapa ngeliat Sasu 'pervert' suka gemes aja -alasananeh- Plakk-

Rizuka Hanayuuki : Senjata makan tuan tuh -meletkeSasu-disepak- soal mesum-nya Sasu, tenang aja dear ^^ Jiraiya tetap nomor satu kok -Plak- makasih loh buat RnR-nya -peyukpeyuk- dan buat peringatan waspada-nya ^^

Kimyu : Salam kenal juga, makasih ya udah RnR -peyukpeyuk- Dan udah suka, RnR lagi ya . .

sapphire'lavenders : Yuph NaruHina nyolong start duluan, Soal SasuSaku -smirk- tunggu entar ya dear . . Hehe -Plak-

Cheries : Makasih ya Sayong -peyukcupikacupiki- ini updet, RnR lagi ya . . ^^

Chancha Flower : Hai juga! -cengarcengir- Sama-sama Cha, fict kamu nggak abal kok. Tetep semangat ya, dear. Dan makasih udah mampir RnR -peyukpeyuk-

agnes BigBang : Ne, kurang mesum? Kalau yang chap ini gimana? Udah mesum atau -woysadarratedwoy- RnR lagi ya dear -peyukcupikacupiki-

Higurashi cherry blossom : Makasih, liat nama kamu jadi inget panname saia yang dulu, ada hawa-hawa 'Kagome'nya -apaancoba- dan ini udah updet, RnR lagi yaw!

SasuSaku Fever : Sama! Kita peluk Sasu sama-sama yuk -dishanaroo Saku-

Kuroi Zou : Bad Boy lovers, ada ya? Kalau ada mau ikut -PLAKK-

Dan untuk Reader-ku tersayang yang tanpa mencantumkan nama, terima kasih loh udah mampir. Dan maaf, saya tidak peduli apapun pendapat anda tentang fict saya.

Makasih banyak semua yang udah RnR silent Readers sekalipun -peyuksemua-

RnR?

Concrit?


	4. Seasons IV

AyamLvJidat

Naruto © Masashi kishimoto

AyamLvJidat © Yusha'Daesung AyamLvJidat

Warning :

SasuSaku,NejiTen, NaruHina, SaIno Pairs. AU. OOC. T semi M. Etc.

Enjoy With This One

Kumpulan para siswa-dan siswi itu berkali memandang kearah asal suara keributan. Karena jujur saja, gadis blondie itu tengah membuat suasana kelas yang tadinya sepi menjadi gaduh karena teriakannya yang cukup membuat seorang Tenten menggeram tertahan, "Demi Tuhan, apa kau tak bisa berbicara sedikit pelan, Ino?" tanyanya menutup buku comic berwarna coklat gading pudar dengan cover seorang gadis berwajah murung yang tengah mengenakan jaket di bawah sebuah payung. Tampaknya comic yang cukup 'ngeh' untuk gadis semacam Tenten, heh?

Sakura hanya melirik kedua temannya sekilas, kemudian kembali memejamkan mata dengan jemarinya yang beradu dengan meja saling mengetuk dan kepala yang mengikuti irama lagu yang Ia dengar via MP4 miliknya. Baginya mendengarkan music bervolume tinggi lebih baik di banding harus mendengarkan ocehan err- debatan tak jelas dari Ino maupun Tenten.

"Kau akan sangat membenci Hell Four setelah mendengar ini." Ino menggerutu di tempat duduknya, kemudian memutar bangku menghadap Sakura yang tampaknya masih asik dengan jubelan playlist-nya.

Tenten, menggumam kecil dengan geram. "Apa hubungannya dengan geng bejat itu?" Selidik gadis itu menyelipkan jemarinya menahan lembaran yang tengah dibacanya, lalu menatap Ino. "Jangan bilang kau mengikuti jejak Hinata dan-" Ia menyeringai menggantungkan ucapannya, "-jatuh cinta pada si ketua karate berambut coklat itu, heh?"

Ino mendelik, "enak saja!" kilahnya. "Bukan Hyuuga itu. Tapi-" wajahnya berubah masam, "Sai, si mayat mesum!"

Hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri, Tenten melotot. "A-apa! Kau?-" Ia menunjuk Ino, "-menyukai Sai?"

Ino mendengus. "Dalam mimpi. Kau pikir aku gila apa?" sahutnya cepat, sembari mengambil sebuah buku dan mulai berkipas. "Aku setidaknya masih punya selera." Ia melrik Tenten. " Kau tahu tidak?-"

Bola mata Tenten berputar bosan, Ia memukul pelan kepala Ino dengan comic-nya. "Mana ku tahu, bodoh! Kau saja belum cerita."

Ino nyengir, mengelus kepalanya. Lalu menarik lengan Sakura, membuat sepasang emerald itu menyalak padanya. Gadis itu paling tidak suka saat ini, saat di mana 'ritual' santainya terganggu. "Apa!" tanyanya, atau lebih seperti bentakan kepada Ino. Ia melepas sepasang headset itu dari telinganya, dan mematikan playlist lagu kesukaannya.

Kedua orang itu menatap maklum Sakura yang maniak. Tenten menghela nafas, mulai kembali membuka suara. "Ino punya kabar yang- semoga saja penting. Dan ini-" Ia melirik Ino, "-Menyangkut Hell Four, tepatnya Sai, salah satu anggotanya."

Alis Sakura terangkat tinggi, "Sai? Si pucat itu?" tanyanya, mengingat-ingat salah satu anggota Hell Four yang tak kalah mesumnya dari si Sasuke- enemynya..

Tenten mengangguk, lalu menyentuh lengan Ino. "Ayo ceritakan!" suruhnya, sembari menatap Ino dengan tatapan menuntut.

Ino mendelik, setengah merengut. "Iya, iya." Gadis blondie itu menghela nafas mulai bercerita. "Kemarin dia ke rumahku-"

Sakura dan Tenten tak mampu menahan ekspressi kagetnya, keduanya menatap Ino antusias.

Sai memang datang ke sana seperti cerita kita pada bagian kemarin. Dan itu cukup menimbulkan keterkejutan luar biasa bagi Ino. Sebelumnya Dia memang tidak pernah dekat dengan Sai bukannya apa-apa, kalian tahu bukan, anggota Hell Four itu mewarisi sifat mesum yang mendalam dan tampaknya menurun pada masing-masing anggota. Kita lihat dulu, siapa ketuanya. Uchiha Sasuke.

Pemuda itu datang saja sudah membuatnya kaget, setengah tidak percaya dan sedikit takut. Pasalnya, orang tua Ino kala itu sedang tidak ada, andai mesumnya datang, mungkin- dan tidak menutup kemungkinan bagi Sai- si mayat mesum itu melakukan hal-hal asusila terhadapnya. Jujur, Ino belum siap hamil muda

–heh?

Dengan tampangnya, yang- menurut Ino sama sekali aneh itu, pemuda itu menjelaskan tantang status mereka. Hampir saja, Ino menamparnya, saat Ia- Sai- mamanggil dirinya sendiri sebagai calon suami Ino. Demi Tuhan yang menciptakan, pemuda itu benar-benar terlihat seperti orang yang –eng apa ya? Um, mungkin tak tahu malu, heh. Apa dia lupa ya, bagaimana hubungan 'manis' antar geng-nya itu? Atau . . .

Apa kepalanya sudah terbentur benda tumpul, heh?

Tidak. Bahkan Ia mengatakannya dengan tampang bangga. Well . .

Pemuda itu menceritakan semuanya pada Ino, mulai dari awal, pertengahan, dan ending. Bagian-bagian itu sanggup membuat gadis cantik bagaikan berbie itu menganga tidak mau percaya.

Ia bilang bahwa Ia adalah takdir untuk Ino, dan itu sudah menjadi suratan yang tentu saja tidak bisa diganggu gugat oleh pihak mana-pun. Gila bukan? Tentu saja jawabannya. Iya. Bagaimana bisa pemuda itu memutuskan seenaknya saja takdir, memangnya dia Tuhan, apa?

Saat itu, Ino hanya terpaku dengan tampang bingung stadium akut. Sedang Sai, sudah mengecup pipinya sembari membisikan sesuatu yang menggelikan.

"Kau. Milikku." Ino mengakhiri kisahnya masih dengan desahan nafas keras, gusar sekaligus kesal.

Saling pandang, Sakura maupun Tenten tidak melakukan apa-apa selain cekikikan tak jelas. Bahkan Tenten geli tertawa sembari memukul-mukulkan comicnya pada meja. Sedang Sakura hanya memegang perut, namun tertawa nyaring.

"Kalian kenapa tertawa, heh? Ini bukan kasus biasa. Ini menyangkut aku. Sahabat. Kalian." Geram Ino memanyunkan bibirnya meremas buku.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Sakura menghentikan tawanya, menarik nafas. Menatap Ino ragu. "Lalu? Apa rencanamu selanjutnya?" tanyanya dengan nada mulai serius, "bisa saja yang dikatakan Sai adalah benar. Dan kalian-"

Tenten masih tampak menahan tawanya, entah mengapa, Sai itu lucu, namun di sisi lain amat sangat menjijikan, baginya.

"-adalah jodoh yang terpisahkan!"

Well tawa keduanya meledak seketika. Sedang Ino mengetuk-etukkan tangannya yang mengepal pada lantai, lalu mengetuknya pada jidatnya sembari bergumam 'amit-amit jabang bayi' tapi tunggu dulu, seandainya itu benar bagaimana, heh?

××XX××

Sasuke menyeringai di depan kaca smbari melirik sobat berwajah datarnya, Sai. Neji hanya diam menyender pada badan tembok dengan posisi santai bersidekap. "Aku? Suka Sakura?"

Keduanya mengangguk, Neji mendekat kearah Sasuke, menepuk pundaknya. "Ayolah! Semua dari kami sudah mengaku-" Neji mengandik pada Sai meminta dukungan, dan Sai mengangguk sembari ikut mendekat kearah Sasuke.

"Neji benar. Bahkan Naruto saja sudah ambil start duluan untuk itu." Tambah pemuda itu tanpa ada ragu sedikit-pun.

Mengangkat bahu, Sasuke tampak cuek. Ia menarik longgar kemejanya hemnya, lalu membelakangi cermin sebelum sempat menyeringai. "Kau tahu aku bukan." Tanyanya pada kedua sobat karib satu geng-nya itu.

"Sakura itu beda, Sasuke." Frustasi Neji, Ia menyandar lagi pada kaca besar itu. "Makanya gadis itu banyak disenggani disini." Lanjutnya.

Sai hanya terdiam, namun berharap semua sesuai dengan rencana awalnya. Ya, membuat Uchiha Sasuke mempunyai cinta.

"Itu yang ku suka dari Seorang gadis-" Ia berbalik menatap kaca lalu menyeringai, "-seperti, Haruno Sakura."

××XX××

Hinata menahan tawa, setelah mendengar cerita kecil dari Tenten, Sebenarnya, Ia agak menyesal datang terlambat karena menunggu sang kekasih yang merupakan raja telat disekolah. Ia jadi ketinggalan segmen dari cerita Ino, bukannya apa-apa ya, cerita itu akan lebih seru, jika si pemilik-lah yang menceritakannya secara langsung. Rasanya ada kenikmatan tersendiri.

Sepanjang jam pelajaran, otak Hinata juga jadi tumpul karena memikirkan pokok apa yang akan dibahas oleh Tenten kali ini. Pasalnya, awal Ia menjejakkan kakinya di kelas ini, guru-nya sudah ada di sana. Dan itu membuatnya tidak bisa mengobrol pada teman satu 'perjuangan' nya ini. Tenten dan juga Sakura hanya berbisik- tentu saja sembari tertawa kecil membisikan sesuatu padanya, mengenai Ino dan pasangan barunya. Sai. Heh! Itu cukup membuat gadis pemalu itu penasaran dan berulang kali menyenggol lengan Sakura yang ada di sampingnya- meminta sobat sekaligus leader-nya itu untuk menceritakan barang sepenggal kisah padanya. Tapi itu ketahuan guru pengajarnya, membuat dirinya –dan juga Sakura- mendapat teguran keras dan mengundang ejekkan dari Hell Four, tanpa Naruto pastinya.

"Ta-tapi sepertinya dia be-benar-benar menyukai Ino, Tenten." Hinata berasumsi, menatap Ino err tidak melirik secara diam-diam tepatnya, gadis pirang itu tengah sedang sibuk memainkan alas bedak dengan serbuk putih pada permukaannya, dan memoles benda tersebut pada wajahnya. Ia menatap cermin dengan raut serius. Hinata pikir, Ino hanya akan serius jika dalam hal ini, tapi kalau sudah soal ujian. Ck! Jangan tanya.

Tenten menanggapi dengan mengangkat bahu. "Aku sih tidak tahu, tapi andai benar-" si gadis menghela nafas, memainkan batang sedotannya pada gelas bercairan orange. "-bagaimana dengan Sakura? Apa dia akan menyetujui hal itu, heh?" hardiknya. Hinata hanya menatap Tenten dengan raut tak terbaca.

Keduanya melirik spontan secara bersamaan ke arah Sakura yang tengah membaca novel dengan senandung-senandung dari MP4-nya. Leader mereka memang tak menuntut, tapi mereka sadar akan sumpah pertama anggota Heaven Four dulu. Ya. Sebuah sumpah untuk tak pernah jatuh cinta pada geng musuh. Seperti yang kita ketahui, Hinata melanggarnya. Sampai sekarang-pun tidak ada yang tahu apa yang dirasakan Sakura, entah leader-nya itu kecewa atau semacamnya. Karena, Sakura tak pernah mengungkapkan dan menunjukkannya.

Ino baru saja selesai dari 'kegiatannya' gadis itu menarik jus sirsak milik Hinata ke arahnya dan mulai menyeruputnya pelan. Ia mengernyit aneh pada dua sobatnya itu, kenapa memandangi Sakura sampai segitu detailnya?

"Kalian kenapa?" tanyanya, menyingkirkan gelas itu kembali pada Hinata. "Ada masalah pada Sakura?" sambungnya, dengan alis bertaut.

Tenten tak menjawab, mulai membuka comic- kesekiannya untuk hari ini- dan mulai tenggelam dalam dunianya. Sedang Hinata hanya menggeleng dengan gugup saat Ino menatapnya seolah menginrogasi dirinya.

"Huah~" mereka serentak menoleh ke sumber suara, kecuali Sakura yang kian asik dengan miliknya.

"Ternyata Heaven Four ada di sini ya?"

Ketiga gadis itu mendelik, ketika para pemuda yang tergabung dalam geng Hell Four itu bergabung pada meja kantin milik mereka. Tak suka berbagi rupanya.

"Bejad." Gumam Tenten, melirik kearah Neji yang tengah menyeringai ke arahnya, lalu menghenyakkan dirinya seenak jidat pada bangku di depan Tenten. Pemuda itu mengusap pelan pipi ranum Tenten, membuat lengan si gadis menangkisnya kasar.

"Kau memang gadisku~" ucapnya mencondongkan diri kearah Tenten dan berbisik pelan, "-manis."

Tenten mendorongnya.

"Apa mau kalian?" gertak Ino penuh penekanan.

Keempat orang itu menyeringai.

"Loh?"

Akh! Rupanya Sakura baru sadar akan ini. "Mau apa kalian? Bukannya meja kalian di sana, heh?" Ia mengandik sebuah meja kosong berhalat lima meja dari meja mereka.

Sasuke menatapnya. "Memang kenapa kalau kami di sini?" tantangnya. Tanpa melepaskan mata Sakura.

Jade itu berputar bosan. "Susah ya bicara pada orang IQ rendah." Ejek si gadis, ketiga temannya menyeringai –termasuk Hinata.

"Kau katanya Uchiha, tapi-" Ia berkata pelan dan penuh penekanan, "-bodoh!" diiring dengan seringai cantiknya.

"Maaf, nona-" Sai menyela, "-jika kami mengganggu kalian." Ia tersenyum palsu kearah Sakura. Gadis itu menilik bingung. "Kami pikir kalian kesepian?" dan wajah itu tampak tanpa dosa sedikit-pun.

Bangkit, Sakura mengitar bangku, lalu berjalan kearah Sai. Anggota Heaven Four hanya menopang dagu menonton dengan seringai berkembang. Gadis itu menarik Sai berdiri dari bangku di hadapan Ino.

"Kesepian?" tanyanya dengan nada lembut, lalu tangannya meraba rahang Sai dengan jarak begitu dekat. "Tampaknya kau benar~" sambungnya, dengan selanjutnya menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Sai. Gadis itu meniup pelan leher si pemuda, membuat Sasuke menggeram pelan di mejanya. Dan Sai merasa merinding.

"Apa kau dan teman-temanmu mau menemani kami?" tanya Sakura setelah mengangkat pandang dan menatap manja wajah Sai, pemuda itu tidak berkata apa-apa.

Neji menyela. "Berhenti menggoda teman kami, Haruno." Mata peraknya berputar bosan. Tenten memegang tangan Neji, mengelusnya. "Kau ada urusan dengan ku~" ucapnya, lalu menarik Neji pergi dari sana. Pemuda itu mengangkat bahu cuak pada pandangan teman-temannya.

"Kau akan di temani aku!" detik berikutnya, Sakura sudah di tarik oleh Sasuke dari sana.

"Jadi?" Naruto mengulum senyum, "Kita juga, kau ada urusan dengan ku. Hinata."

Well, Ino membatu di tempat saat Sai menyeringai mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Ino. "Apa yang kau pikirkan, sayang~" membuat kantin riuh dengan bisik-bisik antar sesama pelajar.

××XX××

Neji hanya diam sembari menelaah Tenten yang menyeringai kearahnya, matanya tak melepaskan sosok gadis yang dicintainya itu. Ayolah, kapan lagi Ia dapat dengan puas menatap Tenten secara terang-terangan seperti ini?

"Neji~" panggil Tenten, "kau kenapa diam, huh?~" tanyanya merajuk, sembari maju meraba dada Neji pelan.

Darah Neji berdesir parlahan.

"Kau mau aku yang memulainya duluan?" Ia memiringkan kepalanya, memandang Neji dengan raut manja. Tangannya masih bertengger pada Neji.

Neji menarik Tenten dengan melingkari pinggang gadis itu, kepalanya menyandar pada bahu Tenten yang lebih rendah, menyesap aroma milik Tenten lamat-lamat.

"Hem?"

"Aku boleh jujur?"

Tenten meraba punggung Neji, "aha?"

Pemuda itu mendesah rendah mulai berkata dengan nada palan dan berat. "Aku menyukaimu, Tenten." Bibirnya mencium sekilas tangkuk Tenten, "sangat menyukaimu."

Mata Tenten spontan melebar, mendorong Neji cepat.

"A-apa!"

Perak itu menatapnya. "Kenapa? Kau tak percaya?" tanyanya.

"Gila kau!" sembur Tenten dengan bersungut-sungut.

Tenten hampir mati mendadak tadi. Rasanya ini seperti khayalan buruk yang menjadi nyata. Neji menyukainya. Menyukainya! Kata-kata itu mengiang berputar-putar. Pusing? Ugh, tentu saja. Tuhan! Kenapa pemuda ini begitu tampan! Dan membuat keyakinannya hampir runtuh!

Heh?

Apa tadi?

Tidak. Tidak.

"Aku memang sudah lama menyukaimu, apa salah?"

Tentu saja, bodoh!

"Itu hakmu. Tapi aku-" dengan ragu, "-tidak menyukaimu." Sahut Tenten.

"Masa?" tantang Neji, kembali menarik gadis karate nan manis itu kedalam pelukannya. "Tolak aku jika kau mampu, heh!"

Dan ternyata Tenten hanya diam. Maksud hati ingin mengejai eh malah kena kerjai.

"1-0, manis." Neji melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Tenten dengan wajah datar. "Kau pikir aku serius, hah?" ucapnya dengan seringai yang perlahan muncul. "Yang tadi itu hanya lelucuon, kau tahu?"

Tenten menatapnya tak percaya, matanya menyirat kecewa walau sekilas. "Brengsek!"

PLAKK

Mata Neji sukses melebar saat Tenten menampar dan beranjak pergi darinya.

"Aku belum selesai, bodoh." Gumamnya dengan nada rendah.

Kenapa Tenten kecewa heh? Ya ya ya. Tenten memang menyukai Neji, jauh dari awal berdirinya dua sekutu ini. Heaven Four dan Hell Four. Neji kapten dari klub karatenya, pemuda itu tampan, baik dan keren. Tenten mengaguminya. Sangat amat mengaguminya. Tapi sekarang tampaknya dendamnya pada Hell Four akan kian menambah, dan perasaan suka itu akan berubah.

××XX××

Hinata mendongak saat Naruto menyelipkan bunga di telinganya, sebuah bunga kembang sepatu berwarna merah dengan rupa mawar.

"Mer-mereka punya re-rencana apa, Na-naruto?" tanyanya.

Pemuda berwajah ceria itu merendahkan tubuhnya, menyubit gemas hidung mancung Hinata sekilas. Lalu duduk di sebelah si gadis. "Kau mau tahu?" tanyanya.

Hinata mengangguk dengan cepat namun gugup. "Y-ya."

"Ini dulu!" Naruto menekan pipi kanannya dengan telunjuknya.

Wajah Hinata memerah. Ragu Ia menatap pipi Naruto. Dan . . .

CUP!

Naruto sudah mencium bibir Hinata sekilas, kemudian nyengir. "Kau lama sekali sih."

Dasar Naruto, jantung Hinata bisa jadi cepat rusak kalau begini caranya.

"Tapi lain kali, kau yang , memulainya ya?" sambung Naruto. "Baiklah-" Ia menatap Hinata dalam arak ini, "-kau mau tahu apa rencana kami?"

Masih memerah Ia mengangguk dalam diam.

"Mereka hanya menyatakan apa yang mereka rasakan."

Perak itu melebar.

'**A-apa?'**

××XX××

Haruno Sakura.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Berdiri berhadapan, dengan death glare romantis 'khas' mereka. Tak ada yang bersuara, hanya saling tatap.

Dalam pikiran Sakura. Gadis itu tengah sibuk merekam sosok Sasuke. Menelaahnya dari mulai wajah dingin menyebalkan itu. Hey, hey. Ternyata Sasuke- si mesum itu tampan juga ya? Tampan? Tidak! Bukan itu. Dia sangat tampan. Atletis pula, beuh! Pantas saja ada grup pencinta pemuda itu di sekolah ini. Lihat mata itu tajam dan, ya, ya, ya walau malas dan setengah agak tak rela, Sakura mengakui mata onyx itu . CUKUP. Indah. Sakura juga kadang bingung sendiri, kenapa dan atas dasar apa, Uchiha ini selalu saja menggodanya. Kalau suka bilang saja, kenapa?

Wew!

Dan lagi, Sakura tahu Ia adalah leader dari geng Heaven Four. Tapi bukankah ada The Hell Girls Devil yang ketuanya lebih seksi dan 'ngeh' kalau gadis itu tidak lupa namanya, eng- Karin, ya Karin. Gadis itu-kan menyukai Sasuke, heh, jadi sah-sah saja bukan? Paling juga, Karin takkan keberatan digoda oleh Sasuke.

Sakura adalah musuhnya. Catat itu! Korban dari beberapa kali tindak asusila oleh Uchiha Sasuke.

Lain Sakura, lain lagi di pikiran Sasuke.

Pemuda itu malah bingung sendiri, untuk apa dia membawa Sakura ke tempat ini, sunyi, sempit, berdebu lagi. Ck! Bisa-bisa, Asma Sasuke kambuh di sini nanti. Tapi tampang harus tetap cool, ya walau mengidap penyakit yang eng- kau tahu lah.

Hoy, hoy, kalau dilihat-lihat, si Pinky ini manis juga ya? Tak salah Sasuke menggodanya selama ini. Rambut bubble gum. Mata emerald, sepasang berkilau dengan indah. Bibirnya tipis, pink-pink basah menggoda batin. Belum lagi pipinya yang agak chubby itu. Well. Selera tinggi seperti kebanyakan orang-orang Uchiha. Gadis sempurna yang menantang.

"Kenapa memandangku seperti itu?" Sasuke hanya mendengus, matanya yang tadi tampak mengamati Sakura berputar bosan kearah lain. "Jangan berpikiran mesum ya kau, ayam jelek!" tuding Sakura berkacak pinggang.

"Mesum bagaimana maksudmu? Jidat?" sahut Sasuke, berjalan mendekat kearah Sakura. Menipiskan jarak keduanya.

"Jaga jarakmu, ayam!" lengannya mendorong Sasuke dengan keras, pemuda itu terhuyung mundur.

"Apa maksudmu membawaku ke gudang? Kalau mau ke sarangmu, jangan bawa-bawa aku." Runtuk si gadis dengan gerutuan jelas.

Menyeringai, Sasuke memasukan kedua lengannya pada kantong celana, menyipit dengan pandangan aneh kearah Sakura yang menarik ujung alisnya bingung.

"Kau kesepian bukan?"

Sakura membeku, kata-kata itu aneh terdengar. Sasuke jadi tampak separti wanita malam, heh?

"Aku punya satu penawaran untukmu-" Ia maju beberapa langkah, lalu menggenggam tangan kanan Sakura. "-maukah kau jadi pacarku, jidat?" ucapnya sembari berlutut mengecup pelan punggung lengan Sakura.

Menunduk mengarah ke Sasuke yang tengah berlutut, mata emerald itu melebar sempurna dengan keadaan mulut agak merenggang.

Otak Uchiha ini, sudah di ambangnya. Ayam sakit!

Hell and Heaven to be continue

××XX××

Balasan rieview :

Indrichan : Ini lanjutannya ^^

Ryosuke Michi626 : Hehehe, iya tuh #lirik-lirikSasuSaku-PLAKK-# hueeee gomen, inilah kemalasan saya, malas mengecek ulang –innoncentsmile- trims udah mampir ^^

Sasu-saku fever : Kita sama, suka yang mesum-mesum #disepak# Gaara ya? Khekhekhe tunggu chap selanjutnya ya –smirk- makasih loh udah mampir, berkunjung lagi ya ^^

Kimyu : Sasuke suka Sakura? Tebak aja sendiri –PLAKK- liat di chap ini, udah ngejelasin belum gimana perasaan Sasu ke Saku, kalo belum tunggu chap berikutnya ya ^^ kayaknya sih bakal panjang dan menjenuhkan, trims udah RnR. Jangan bosen yaw! ^^

Hime Youichi Uchiha : Suka scane tinju-tinjuan ya? Chap depan mungkin ada lagi –bocoran- Yosh! Makasih udah mampir, RnR, lagi? ^^

Agnes BigBang : AOO #alateletubies# Agnes, makasih RnR-nya sayang ^^Gaara nge-ganggukan cuman numpang lewat doang Nes, tenang aja –padahal ada udang di balik tepung-?- tingkat kemesumannya dikurangin, takut khilaf –Plakk- RnR lagi ya ^^

Cheries : Hehe tapi suka-kan –toel-toel Cheries- Udah updet! RnR, lagi? ^^

Yunna –chan : Di chap ini di jelasin saying, jadi jangan bingung yaw ^^ Makasih RnR-nya, lagi?^^

Meytazza Uchiha : Makasih, scane mesum cumin hiburan kok-apaansih?- RnR lagi yaw! ^^

Higurasi cherry blossom : Makasih sayang –peyuk-peyuk- Soal orang ketiga liat chap selanjutnya aja ya-innoncent- dan soal Sasu cemburu khekhekhe, entah kenapa suka banget liat ekspressinya . Soal InuYasha, hwaaaa dia anime pertama favourite saya –jadi inget utang di fandom sebelah-pundung- Kamu suka juga ya? Makasih banyak ya, datang lagi? ^^

Akira Hikaru : Salam kenal juga sayang ^^ Sasuke emang chara terfav, dia emang kaya karakter hehehe. Suka berat ya ama si Ayam ?-CHIDORI-tepar- alamat FB? Cari aja Yusha D' Daesung, itu saia. Nanti saling sapa ya ^^ Makasih ^^

misterious girl : ^^ Makasih banyak-peyuk-peyuk- ini updetannya, semoga suka! ^^

uchiha ritsu : Judulnya aneh? –pundung sambil main congklak-?- tapi Makasih udah mau baca, ripiu pula ^^ salam kenal, RnR, lagi? ^^

diosas : Sabar sayang, ini updet ^^ maafffff nunggu lama, RnR lagi ya? ^^

Makasih semuanya termasuk silent readers ^^ masih setia sama fict ini, sumpah, kemaren bawaannya males ngetik –watados- tapi waktu baca ripiu-ripiu kalian Yusha jadi pengen cepet-cepet updet deh, hehehe. Gimana, pasti makin Gj? Beuh Yusha mah udah ngerasa –pundung- tapi moga aja kalian nggak bosen.

Mungkin ini akan jadi panjang ceritanya, secara banyak banget chara yang mau nggak mau juga kudu ikut di ceritain di sini, jadi sabar ya ^^

Hup! Ada kuis, apa coba jawaban Sakura? Diterima, ditolak atau Sasuke malah disembelih-disepak- monggo silahkan menjawab, siapa yang menang, Yusha bikinin satu buah fanfict dengan ide dan pairing's sesuai keinginan kalian deh, well khusus buat yang menang ^^

Ditunggu di kotak ripiu ^^

Jaaaaaaa ^^


	5. Seasons V

**AyamLvJidat**

Naruto Masashi kishimoto

AyamLvJidat Yusha'Daesung AyamLvJidat

**Warning** :

SasuSaku,NejiTen, NaruHina, SaIno Pairs. AU. OOC. T semi M. Etc.

Enjoy With This One

Otak jenius milik Haruno Sakura tengah memperoses kata-kata yang baru saja terlontar dari mulut Sasuke barusan. Apa tadi? Demi rambut ayam khas namun aneh milik Uchiha Sasuke. Apa kepala berbentuk aneh itu sudah terbentur, heh? Atau dia salah makan tadi? Jiahhhh . . . demi apapun itu, siapa saja, tolong gampar Sakura sekarang juga!

Apa kau yakin, Sakura?

Tidak, tidak, tidak.

Emerald dan onyx beradu pandang. Satu menatap dengan –emm mencoba lembut, satu lagi menatap dengan sepasang bola mata yang melebar dan sebentar-sebentar berkedip cepat. Oh Tuhan, bahkan bibir Sakura sampai terasa kering karena sedari tadi sudah merenggang secara tak sadar.

"Jidat?"

"Woy!"

Sakura menatapnya, berhenti berpikiran aneh tentang pemuda sakit yang ada di hadapannya itu. "A-apa?" kenapa pakai gugup sih, akh! Kadang Sakura memang susah mengatasi gugupnya. Ingat Sakura! Kau seorang leader. Leader!

Mata itu berputar bosan, "kau ini-" pemuda berpotongan rambut ala bokong ayam itu berdiri, namun tak melepas tangan Sakura yang tengah digenggamnya. Ia menatap Sakura dengan bosan, "-kau pikir tidak pegal apa?" semburnya, "heh, jadi apa jawabanmu?" tanyanya. Ayolah Uchiha Sasuke, kau Uchiha bukan? Bisakah lebih lembut sedikit disaat seperti ini, saja.

Sakura mendengus keras, Ia tidak ada niat melepaskan genggaman Sasuke. Entah dia lupa, atau . . . "Suruh siapa kau berjongkok seperti itu. Dasar ayam aneh!"

"Berisik!" Sasuke membungkam bibir Sakura dengan lengannya. Membuat si gadis spontan mencak-mencak tak jelas. Huh, rupanya gadis kita ini tengah berusaha menarik mahkota ayam Sasuke. Ya, mencoba menjambaknya. Inilah, kebrutalan leader manis dari Heaven Four.

"Berikan saja jawabanmu, bodoh!" ucapnya. Sedang Sakura, Ia hanya berteriak-teriak tak jelas karena mulutnya dibungkam oleh Sasuke tadi.

"Cepat!"

Bagaimana kau bisa sebodoh ini Sasuke =="

Mulut Sakura-kan kau bungkam!

Graukk

"Awww!"

"Pyuh, rasakan itu! Ayam laknat!" teriak Sakura, sembari mengelap bibirnya dengan lengan baju atasnya. Matanya mendelik sesekali ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke mendeathglarenya dengan buas. "Kenapa menggigigitku, jidat!" seakan tak terima, Ia terus meniup, niup tangannya yang senat senut karena gigitan Sakura tadi. Matanya menyalak tak suka atas gigitan dari si gadis. Dasar siluman Jidat. Batinnya.

"Kau sendiri!" Sakura menudingnya, "kenapa membungkamku! Ayam mesum!"

"Cih!"

"Sakura? Uchiha?"

Spontan keduanya menoleh, mendapati Gaara tengah berdiri dibingkai pintu dengan setumpuk buku paket yang dipeluknya. Pemuda itu terpekur dengan raut cengo. Ugh! Jika ada fansnya, pastikan kau kembali keraut angkuhmu, ya Gaara!

Sakura dan juga Sasuke yang tadinya sedang adu mulut jadi sama-sama terdiam. Yang satu blushing kerena wajah imut Gaara, yang satunya malah ingin menonjok wajah imut Sabaku itu. Ckckckck. Tampaknya hawa persaingan begitu kental. Apalagi saat tadi sekilas mereka beradu pandang. Tampak seperti sepasang pesumo yang akan diadu.

"Gaara?"

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanyanya, Ia melangkah masuk. Mendekat kearah Sakura. Wajah stoic-nya mulai aktif kembali.

Sasuke menyipit tak suka.

"Di gudang, berdua. Kalian tidak sedang-"

"Tidak Gaara!" sambar Sakura, Ia menyilangkan tangannya. Membuat tanda salah. "Aku dan Sasuke tidak sedang melakukan apapun itu yang tengah kau pikirkan!" Haruno Sakura menyangkalnya dengan keras. Tapi tak apa bukan, selama penyangkalannya ada di jalur kenyataan yang ada. Sesekali Ia mencuri pandang kearah Sasuke yang hanya diam menatap mereka-Sakura dan Gaara- dengan tajam.

Apa-apaan itu! Sakura jadi bego seperti itu dihadapan Gaara. Kenapa sih si jidat itu? Selalu saja berkelakuan aneh, ummh walau sebenarnya dia memang aneh sih. Tapi, kali ini berbeda. Ini terkesan lebih condong ke kata grogi dibanding aneh. Sepertinya posisi Gaara sanagt kuat di sini. Membuat Sasuke kesal saja.

Berani sekali pula menggeser perhatian Sakura padanya dengan amat mudah. Cih.

Tunggu! Jangan bilang kalau kau-

"Oh-" mulut Gaara membulat melafaskan 'oh' jadenya melirik Sasuke tak senang. Pemuda Uchiha itu, Gaara dapat tahu dari cara dia memandang Sakura. Dan Gaara tahu satu hal, bahwa si Sasuke ini, menyimpan perasaan pada si merah jambu- leader dari Heaven Four. Kau cerdas Gaara, dan pemuda itu tahu apa yang harus Ia lakukan untuk menjauhkan pengaruh Uchiha."-err Saku, bisa kau tolong aku?"

Firasat buruk! Firasat buruk!

"Apa?" Tanya Sakura, Ia menarik alis dengan tampang bingung. Namun manis. Kedua tangannya terlipat di bawah dada.

"Menyusun buku ini di perpustakaan."

"Hm, baiklah." Sakura melirik Sasuke, "hey, ayam. Aku pergi ya!" pamitnya pada Sasuke yang hanya menyahut dengan 'hn' khasnya. Mulai lagi penyakit dinginnya ternyata.

Di ruangan itu, Sasuke hanya mendengus keras sembari bergumam 'sial' berkali-kali.

Rencana failed, dan Sasuke dapat memastikan bahwa sekarang. Ia tak suka saat Sakura melenggang pergi dengan pemuda lain selain dirinya. Sasuke cemburu?

"Tidak-tidak! Memang aku gila apa!"

Kau selalu membantah itu Uchiha.

××XX××

"Ini-"Sakura menyodorkan sebuah buku pada Gaara.

Yuph, disinilah GaaSaku berada, diantara jejeran lemari-lemari besar yang tinggi menjulang. Rak-rak yang dipenuhi buku dan juga bebauan khas buku-buku yang lama tersimpan. Intinya, tempat ini jarang sekali dikunjungi, mengingat betapa senggang tempat yang menjadi gudang ilmu itu. Pemikiran pada anak-anak muda sekarang. Lebih baik kumpul dengan teman dan juga kekantin, dibanding menghabiskan kegiatan di tempat yang menjenuhkan seperti perpustakaan kuno ini. Mungkin hanya orang-orang terpilih dan tertarik serta memiliki hobby membaca yang ada di sini.

Gaara yang berada di anak tangga kecil keempat meruduk, menerima buku itu. "Trims." Entah berapa kali kata-kata itu meluncur dari pemuda berambut merah bata itu. Sakura sama sekali tak berniat menghitungnya.

"Kau disuruh siapa Gaara?" Tanya Sakura, Ia merunduk mengambil buku yang ada di bawah. Menyodorkan kembali pada sosok Sabaku yang ada di atas.

Gaara menjawab sembari membungkuk hendak mengambil buku dari Sakura, "Guru Kurenai. Katanya ini dari tumpukkan sejarah pamanmu, Sakura."

"Iya, ya?" Sakura menggaruk tengkuknya, kikuk. "Jadi ini sumbangan, begitu?"

Gaara mengangguk, mengambil alih buku tersebut dari tangan Sakura. "Kurang lebih begitu." Dan si pemuda kembali berkutat, menyelipkan buku dengan sapul biru tua dengan tulisan besar 'The Story of Japan' yang memiliki ketebalan yang cukup 'ngeh' itu ke tempat yang masih lenggang.

Sakura manggut-manggut. Asuma- pamannya, hobby membaca, ya? Ckckckck, bisa-bisanya dia, keponakkannya sendiri sampai tak tahu kalau paman tersayangnya itu memiliki kumpulan buku yang banyak dan penting-penting semua. Kan lumayan, Sakura jadi tak usah beli atau meminjam tiap kali ada ujian. Satu lagi, teman-temannya bisa meminjam dengan upah bayar padanya. Tinggal datang pada Asuma dan dapat. Khekhekhe, politik itu memang indah.

Tanpa sadar, Sakura manggut-manggut sembari mengelus-elus dagunya. Menyeringai.

Gaara yang sudah turun, tertegun. Ia menatap Sakura kaget. Apa gadis itu kerasukan setan perpus? Senyum-senyum begitu pula. Gaara menjentikkan jarinya tepat di depan wajah Sakura, membuat gadis itu melonjak kaget.

"Heh?"

"Melamun apa?" Tanya Gaara.

Menggeleng Sakura menjawab dengan cepat, "tidak, bukan apa-apa." Kilahnya. Wajahnya merona saat tahu, wajah Gaara sangat dekat dengan wajahnya sampai-sampai farfum pemuda itu melesak memenuhi rongga paru-parunya dengan cepat. Wangi khas yang Ia rindukan. Dan well, Gaara memang selalu berhasil membuatnya gugup. Great!

Gaara menyeringai, sembari memasukan potongan bajunya yang tadinya keluar, "jangan berpikiran macam-macam, Saku." Tegurnya.

Sakura sekali lagi menggeleng cepat sebagai tanda penolakkan atas tuduhan Gaara padanya, "tidak kok. Kau ini, kau pikir aku ini mesum apa?" Ia memanyunkan bibirnya dengan kedua pipi yang dibuat menggembung lucu.

Gaara tertawa kecil, mengacak gemas rambut gulali Sakura. "Tidak kok," dan mereka-pun tertawa bersama.

××XX××

Naruto dan juga Sai saling menyikut satu dengan yang lain sembari memperhatikan dua pihak lain yang tengah meremas gelas minuman kaleng mereka dengan tampang tak bersahabat. Ada apa sih? Begitulah yang ada di benak kedua pemuda yang tengah berbahagia itu. Kedua sahabat mereka itu tampaknya mempunyai masalah, tapi enggen berbagi. Heh. Memang masalah jika yang tengah merajuk ini adalah sepasang makhluk Tuhan yang paling dingin diantara mereka.

"Mereka kenapa, Sai?" akhirnya, Naruto yang memulai bertanya pada Sai. Ia berbisik kearah Sai. Mungkin Ia lelah menyikut Sai yang hanya diam dan malah membalas sikutannya. Memangnya ini acara sikut menyikut apa? "ada masalah ya?"

Sai, balik berbisik pada Naruto yang ada di smpingnya. "Aku juga tidak tahu," akunya. Lalu kembali duduk tegap dan mulai meminum-minumanya. Matanya tak henti memandangi dua sobatnya yang tampan itu. Hyuuga Neji dan Uchiha Sasuke. Wajah pemuda pucat itu menekuk curiga. Pasti ada kaitannya dengan rencana bodoh mereka tadi. Kalau tahu begini, lebih baik tak usah saja. Sai membatin dengan sedikit penyesalan.

Ya, disinilah dia. The Hell Four. Mereka memutuskan kumpul pada sebuah café dengan sebuah suasana khas terbuka berada di pinggiran sebuah pantai di Konoha City. Tempat ini cukup ramai dengan banyak para pemuda dan juga pemudi, mungkin ada yang kencan ada juga yang hanya ingin kumpul-kumpul seperti halnya yang tengah di lakukan Hell Four sekarang ini.

Bangku-bangku yang tersusun rapi melingkari sebuah meja bundar, dengan sebuah payung lebar yang memang terdapat di bagian tengah si meja dengan tulisan 'Sora café' berwarna dark red dan juga warna dasar payung berwarna dark purple. Gagangnya terbuat dari bahan dasar kayu licin berwarna dark brown. Tempat cocok, dimana jika kau ingin menemukan sebuah tempat yang hampir setiap menit angin datang menyapa mu.

Naruto mulai bosan, saat handphone-nya yang di letakkan di atas meja bergetar pelan dengan lampu yang bekedip karena tadinya layar menghitam. Sebuah pesan singkat yang membuat sudut bibir pemuda blondie itu berkedut menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. Sudah tahu bukan dari siapa?

Dan, Naruto menemukan sebuah kegiatan baru ditengah kejenuhannya itu.

"Adakah yang mau bercerita?" tawar Sai, memecah suasana yang tadinya amat sangat tegang diantara mereka. Hanya beberapa orang yang terdengar tertawa-tawa ataupun sekedar mengobrol kecil. Ia menyingkirkan minuman bergelas tinggi berisi susu soda miliknya dari hadapannya. Alisnya terangkat, dengan raut memaksa. "Err- agar suasana disini tidak umm-" Ia menggaruk tengkuknya, "terlalu formal, ne?"

Sasuke mendengus keras berbarengan dengan Neji yang ikut mendengus sesaat menatap Sai. Uchiha itu mengangkat minuman kalengnya dan meneguknya sebelum buka suara. Jakunnya bergerak naik turun dengan seirama.

"Kau duluan," handiknya, pada Neji. Setelah mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

Sai dan juga Naruto yang tadinya bosan kini mulai terhibur. Keduanya mengangkat bahu sembari bergumam 'terserah' namun raut mereka tampak antusias, seperti anak kecil yang akan , mendengarkan sebuah dongeng di masa silam. Selain itu, mereka membenarkan posisi duduk mereka, mulai merapati meja.

Neji menghelas nafas, dan, "aku gagal-" perkataan itu meluncur, mengundang kebingungaun dari tiga sobatnya. Ketiganya saling pandang, kemudian Naruto angkat bicara. Kau tahu bagaimana sifat Naruto buka, heh? Tipe-tipe tak sabaran.

"Apanya yang gagal?" tanyanya terburu-buru, Ia melipat lengan baju hem seragamnya. Duduknya Ia buat senyaman mungkin untuk menyimak cerita Neji yng terpotong olehnya itu.

Neji mendelik, "aku belum selesai, bodoh!" semprotnya dengan tatapan tajam kearah Naruto.

Sasuke berdehem keras. "Lanjutkan!" tegurnya, mendelik sekilas pada Naruto yang hanya merengut menopang dagu dengan posisi santai. Sai menggeleng dengan senyum.

"Tenten. Dia, marah padaku." Matanya menyayu, "padahal, aku belum melanjutkan kata-kata ku." Sambungnya dengan setengah berbisik. Kejadian beberapa jam lalu berputar kembali di benaknya. Ditambah lagi saat tadi, saat pulang sekolah. Ia melihat Tenten berjalan acuh dengan anggota grup karate lain, kalau tidak salah bernama Taru dan juga Yamanaka Ino. Terlihat sekali jika gadis itu amat membencinya, cih! Kau mulai menyedihkan Neji.

Keempatnya terdiam sejenak. Dan tiga diantaranya hanya menatap Neji prihatin. Seburuk-buruknya penembakkan Sasuke tadi, setidaknya Ia sudah mengungkapkan semuanya pada Sakura. Kasihan Neji.

"Tak perlu menatapku begitu!" sela Neji, tersenyum masam. Mulai merasa terpojok. "Aku jadi seperti orang yang paling menyedihkan, kalian tahu?" ejeknya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sai tersenyum, "tidak buruk," ucapnya, "kau hanya harus mencoba mengulang itu lagi Neji." Ia berasumsi, mengaduk minumannya dengan sebuah sendok plastic transparan. Masih mengamati Neji yang balas menatapnya.

Naruto mengangguk. "Sai benar, kau itu tidak boleh menyerah. Karena dalam kamus kita tidak ada kata-kata lemah seperti itu." Semangatnya. Ia meninju pelan bahu Neji main-main. "Kau Hell Four kan, heh?"

Neji sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman tipis, lalu mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, rasanya seperti mengharapkan sesuatu yang hampa. Aku malas." Gumamnya.

"Jadi? Kau menyerah?" sindir Sasuke, Ia menarik minuman Naruto dan meminumnya.

Neji mengangguk, "ya, biarkan saja dia bahagia."

"Bagaimana jika kebahagiaannya itu ada padamu?" kembali Sai menyela. Naruto dan juga Sasuke mengangguk dalam diam.

Tertawa hambar, pemuda dengan iris perak itu menjawab. "Itu hanya dongeng, Sai. Berhenti membual." Sahutnya, meminum-minuman kalengnya.

Ketiganya hanya menghela nafas mendengar keputusan final dari Hyuuga itu. Melepaskan apa yang kau mau itu sangat berat, dan ketiganya tengah merasakan itu. Apa Neji tidak, ya?

"Kau ada masalah apa?" Neji mengalihkan perhatian kepokok pembicaraan baru. Ia menopang dagu, menoleh pada Sasuke yang ada di sebelahnya itu.

Sasuke menghela nafas, menyandarkan punggung tegapnya pada sandaran bangku café tersebut. "Si jidat itu, dia benar-benar menyebalkan!" makinya, rautnya berubah keras. "Berani sekali dia pergi dengan si eyeliner itu saat aku tengah dia gantung!"

Ketiga temannya bengong. Sasuke cerita apa sih? Jidat, eyeliner, gantung? Akhh Sasuke dasar ayam stress.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Sai, tersenyum. "Sakura?"

Sasuke hanya bergumam 'hn' dengan nada rendah.

"Kenapa dia?" Tanya Neji, mulai tertarik saat melihat perempatan siku-siku muncul di pelipis ketua mereka itu.

"Bukan dia, tapi si Sabaku no baka itu!" semprot Sasuke, dengan raut kesal.

Neji mengulum senyum. "Kau cemburu, heh?" seringainya dengan mengembang sempurna. Neji tahu ini, si Sasuke itu cemburu. Tapi, tahu bukan bagaimana ego para Uchiha pada umumnya?

Sasuke mendelik. Tidak! Dia bukan cemburu pada si jidat pinky itu, Sasuke hanya tidak suka saja saat si Sabaku itu merebut perhatian Sakura dari dirinya. Sasuke tahu jika si Gaara itu mantan Sakura, tapi dia kan hanya masa lalu, bukan? Apa haknya menghancurkan sebuah masa depan, kau pasti mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan masa depan di sini. Yuph, artinya Sasuke hanya menyimpan perasaan tak suka, itu saja.

Hell now! Bukankah itu sama saja tuan muda?

"Cemburu? Heh! Lelucuon yang menggelikan Neji." Sahutnya, mulai mengambil kentang goreng yang ada di sebuah piring berpermukaan rata dengan warna dasar piring berwarna putih susu. Memakannya dengan beringas. Sembari sesekali mendeathglare Naruto yang tengah cekikikan tak jelas. Mungkin jika bukan tempat umum, Sasuke sudah mengubur Naruto hidup-hidup atau meminjam pisau dapur café ini untuk mencincang bagian-bagian tubuh makhluk super berisik itu dan wush! Membuangnya ke laut, guna menghilangkan bukti. Ck! Imajinasi liar yang kejam Uchiha.

Naruto tertawa, sedang Neji dan Sai hanya tersenyum geli.

Hey dunia!

Ketua Hell Four jatuh cinta!

"Lalau kenapa kau tak suka pada Sabaku no Gaara, ne?" Tanya Sai. Ia tampaknya ingin menguak ini sampai ke akar. Sampai Sasuke mengaku pada mereka, bahwa si kepala ayam egois itu sudah jatuh cinta pada musuh abadinya sendiri. Haruno no jidat. Sai sampai tak kuasa menahan senyum merekahnya ketika mata Sasuke memandangnya tajam.

"Hanya tak suka saja-" jawaban tak logis, "-wajahnya seperti menantangku." Dan sebuah pernyataan aneh.

"Kau itu suka Sakura kan Teme?"

"Shut up! Baka Dobe!"

"Naruto benar, Sasuke." Pisah Neji, Ia tersenyum tipis. "Haruno itu cantik, manis, sexy dan nilai plus-" Hyuuga itu menegakkan telunjukknya, "-dia most wanted karena hatinya!" ucapnya dengan senyum.

Menyeringai. "Bagaimana, Teme?" tantang Naruto, Ia menyenggol Sasuke. "Kau mau Gaara yang menjadi pemilik resmi Sakura?"

Rahang Sasuke mengeras, "jaga mulutmu, Dobe-" dengan tampang dingin, "-dalam mimpi sekalipun, aku tidak akan rela!" sahutnya. Nadanya dalam dan syarat emosi.

Ketiganya sekarang yakin, bahwa perbedaan benci dan cinta itu amat sangat transparan. Bahkan tak kasat mata. Tak perlu susah-susah mencari contoh, lihat saja Sasuke Uchiha. Dia contoh terkuat untuk itu!

××XX××

"Kau harusnya tidak menyukai si Neji itu, Tenten." Gerutu Ino dengan dengusan kecil. "Aku makin tak menyukai The Hell Four itu jadinya!"

Sakura dan Hinata yang tengah duduk diatas sepeda mereka masing-masing memperhatikan Tenten dan juga Ino yang tengah duduk dipinggiran lingkaran taman kota.

Heaven Four tengah mengadakan acara bersepeda sore hari bersama, ya, kegiatan ini tentu saja mereka lakukan disaat tak ada tugas dari sekolah. Dan ini mereka lakukan di taman kota. Karena, di sini banyak juga yang melakukan olah raga bersepeda bersama. Entah dengan keluarga, teman-teman, ataupun berpasangan. Selain bersepeda, di sini juga ada yang melakukan senam bersama atau sekedar berlari-lari sore hari.

"Kalau bisa juga aku akan memilih orangnya, pirang!" sahut Tenten, sembari mengangkat pandang dari komiknya. "Dan satu lagi, aku juga tahu diri kalau aku memang tak sepantasnya menyukai musuh kita. Tapi-" Ia mendelik kearah Hinata yang hanya diam, "-kita tidak cukup pintar bukan mengelak perasaan itu, heh?" Hinata mengangguk dalam, wajahnya memerah.

Ino memijat kakinya yang berselunjur, matanya berputar bosan. "Iya deh," sahutnya. "Eh, Sakura!"

Sakura, menatap Ino. Headset merah maroonnya masih setia melingkari lehernya dan- lagunya masih dalam keadaan 'play' "Apa?" tanyanya.

"Kau tidak piket ya bersama Sasuke tadi?" Tanya Ino, "dan well, apa saja yang dia bilang padamu sampai kalian enggan ketemu, heh?" enam bola mata menatap Sakura meminta jawaban.

Sakura turun dari sepedanya, menurunkan standar sepeda itu. Lalu mengambil tempat di hadapan Ino, Ia duduk bersila. Sedang si sepeda berada tak jauh di belakangnya. "Hanya pernyataan bodoh dan menurutku-" matanya menatap mata Ino, "-dia tidak serius menyatakannya." Sambungnya dengan mengangkat bahu singkat. "Aku yakin pasti besok kena hukuman." Sakura mendengus keras.

Hinata ikut menstandarkan sepeda miliknya, lalu mengambil tempat di hadapan Tenten. "A-aano, tadi siang Na-Naruto dia, aku ada berbicara padanya." Aku Hinata, ketiga sahabat gadisnyapun menatapnya.

"Bicara?" Tanya Tenten, "-bicara apa?"

Hinata menyelipkan anak rambutnya, merunduk, "i-itu tentang Sasuke, kak Ne-Neji dan juga Sa-Sai." Jawab gadis itu. "Mereka itu, umm ano-" telunjuk kanan dan kirinya bergesek gelisah.

"Apa?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada bosan.

Hinata memandang Sakura takut-takut, "hanya mengungkapkan, a-apa yang mereka ra-rasa."

Ketiganya hanya mendelik. Sampai Sakura menyela. "Jadi, benar ya si ayam itu menyukaiku?" gumamnya.

"Heh?"

"Apa?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Yuph, kenapa?" Ia menatap Tenten dan Ino bergantian, "tadi siangkan dia menembakku." Sambung Sakura.

Ino menangkupa wajah Sakura, "menembakmu, sayang?" tanyanya. Sakura sekali lagi mengangguk. "Oh Tuhan!" Ino menjauhkan wajah Sakura. Lalu berdiri berkacak pinggang, dengan satu tangan mengelus dagunya dengan tampang berpikir.

Tiga sobatnya menekuk kening melihat tingkah aneh Ino.

"Bodoh! Kau kenapa, heh?" Tanya Tenten, sembari memukul betis Ino dengan komiknya yang digulung.

"Aww, sakit cempol!" sambar Ino, mencubit gemas hidung Tenten.

"Aneh-" gumam Sakura dan Hinata bersamaan.

"Err, Sa-Sakura." Panggil Hinata, Ia menekuk lututnya dan memeluknya. "Kau ja-jawab apa, Saku?"

Sakura menggeleng, "belum. Sampai sekarang aku juga bingung mau menjawab apa pada si ayam itu." Matanya menerawang.

Hinata tersenyum lembut, merangkul Sakura. "Dia sepertinya tulus, pertimbangkan jika kau mau." Ucapnya.

Sakura menoleh, tersenyum tipis. "Ya,"

Biarkanlah Ino dan TenTen berdebat, setidaknya Sakura dan juga Hinata jadi ada hiburan bukan?

Hell and Heaven to be continue

××XX××

Gomen nggak bisa bales ripiu, besok masih ulangan-ogiji-

Terimakasih yang sudah meripiu dan membaca chap kemarin dan chap ini nanti.

Akhir kata

RnR?


	6. Seasons VI

**AyamLvJidat**

Naruto Masashi kishimoto

AyamLvJidat Yusha'Daesung AyamLvJidat

**Warning** :

SasuSaku,NejiTen, NaruHina, SaIno Pairs. AU. OOC. T semi M. Etc.

Enjoy With This One

"Sakura!" seru gadis bercempol itu, lengan kanannya terangkat melambai pada sosok sobat berambut merah mudanya yang pagi ini memilih mengikat kuda rambutnya yang sebatas tengkuk itu. Ya, dia baru saja datang. Padahal bel masuk sudah berdering sedari lima belas menit yang lalu. Untung saja sobatnya itu bisa melewati gerbang dengan selamat, karena biasanya murid yang terlambat itu akan berakhir di hadapan tiang bendera atau berlari keliling lapangan sebanyak tujuh kali. Kalau lapangannya kecil sih tak apa, ini lapangan yang besarnya hampir sebesar lokasi sekolah ini sendiri. Bisa bayangkan bagaimana kondisi kakimu setelahnya, heh?

Haruno Sakura―gadis berambut merah jambu tadi, balas melambai. Ia dengan berlari kecil menghampiri Tenten yang berada di depan kelas mereka. Wajahnya tampak lelah, karena bisa dipastikan gadis itu sudah menghabiskan tenaganya pagi ini untuk berlari.

"Kenapa bisa lambat?" Tenten mengekor Sakura yang baru saja melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas dengan terburu-buru. Di leher gadis itu tepat bertengger sebuah handuk kecil berwarna coklat cream berbahan lembut. Ya, tepatnya pagi ini adalah jam pelajaran olahraga. Dan dapat dipastikan jika semua penghuni kelas sudah minggat semua ke lapangan. Tentu saja selain Tenten yang ijin mengambil handuk dan juga Sakura Haruno yang barusan saja datang terlambat. Mereka semua menggunakan baju bebas pada bagian atas, namun celana traning untuk olahraga sebagai bawahannya.

Sakura menaruh tasnya dengan setengah dibanting pada mejanya. Ia berbalik, mengatur nafas dan menatap Tenten. "Aku bangun kesiangan, hanya itu." Sebenarnya ada alasan lain, dan tampaknya Sakura malu untuk mengatakan apa alasan sampai Ia datang terlambat ke sekolah pagi ini. "Ayo, ke lapangan!" dan tanpa menghiraukan wajah Tenten yang bingung, Sakura menarik tangan gadis itu beranjak dari kelas menuju halaman belakang.

××XX××

Hinata yang berdiri di sebelah Ino, spontan menyikut rusuk Ino saat kedua peraknya menangkap dua sosok sahabatnya yang datang. Ino mendelik tak terima, kerena sikutan itu cukup mantap mengenai rusuknya. Biarpun lemah lembut, tenaga Hinata tak bisa diajak main-main apalagi mengingat Ino belum sarapan pagi ini. Rasanya perih dan ngilu.

"Sakit tahu," cemberut Ino, mengaduh memegang tempat di mana Ia merasakan sikutan Hinata tadi. Bibirnya dikerucutkan dengan mata yang menyayu. Cukup Ino, kau membuat para pria memandangmu buas, saat ini. Jadi, hentikan rengekan itu.

Hinata merunduk, memegang lengan Ino, "maaf. A-aku spontan I-Ino." Aku gadis itu, nadanya terdengar amat menyesal. Ekspressinya pun tampak berkaca-kaca, dengan sepasang pipi yang bersemu merah ingin menangis. Membuat semua mata pemuda dari kelas lain mengarah padanya. Kecuali Naruto yang sedang bermain basket bersama groupnya. Tampaknya pagi ini ada pemandangan 'cute moment' dari dua anggota The Heaven Four, bersyukurlah mereka yang pada jam ini masih berkeliaran di sekitar lapangan. Khususnya para pemuda.

"Ada apa ini?"

Suara milik Haruno Sakura meyeruak masuk, Ia memperhatikan Ino yang meringis dan juga Hyuuga Hinata yang tertunduk dengan wajah ingin menangis secara bergantian. Tak berapa lama, jadenya berputar bosan. "Ayolah, kalian sudah besar. Berhenti melakukan hal bodoh di depan umum." Sambung Sakura dengan nada bosan.

Gadis berwajah manis itu bersidekap, memperhatikan dua sobatnya. Sedang Tenten hanya berdiam diri di samping Sakura, mengalungkan lengannya pada pundak sahabatnya itu dari sebelah kanan kemudian mengangguk singkat.

Sakura belum diceritakan saja sudah tahu, sebabnya hal ini sering sekali terjadi. Kalau Ino berselisih dengan Tenten sih tidak masalah, karena Tenten akan mengalah secara dewasa. Karena Ia tahu, berdebat dengan Ino hanya memperpendek umurnya saja dan menambah garis-garis halus pada wajah tentunya. Padahal, umur Ino itu lebih tua dari pada Tenten, hanya saja kelakuannya yang kekanakan dan tak bisa dicela itu yang susah dibuang.

Tapi kalau Ino berselisih dengan Hinata yang notebene gadis polos, lemah dan lembut, harusnya sebagai yang lebih tua Ino mengalah dan berkata menenangkan. Tapi, ini tidak. Bahkan pernah Hinata sampai menangis dibuatnya. Sikap kekanak-kanakan masih membayangi persahabatan mereka. Tak hayal, pertengkaran yang tak penting-pun kerap kali terjadi.

"Maaf―" gumam Ino. Ia memeluk Hinata, "―aku tak apa kok, sumpah!" pelan dielusnya punduk Hinata, "jangan menangis ya sayang."

Sakura melirik Tenten yang hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu terkikik bersama. "Seperti opera sabun―" bisik Tenten pada Sakura. Gadis itu mengangguk lalu menatap Ino dan Hinata dengan sebuah senyum lembut.

"―woy, ingat lokasi!" umbar Tenten lagi, Ia terkikik. "Ini lapangan loh, kau tak takut Naruto cemburu apa, Hinata?" Ya biasanya Uzumaki itu selalu memperhatikan gadisnya jika sedang di sekolah atau di manapun. Kecuali tempat 'terlarang' tertentu. Jadi tak mustahil bukan jika saat ini mungkin saja Naruto sedang memperhatikan Hinata yang sedang ber-adegan hangat dengan Ino Yamanaka di sini. Dan tak hayal, bisa saja dia menyangka Hinata mempunyai kelainan hormone dan menyukai sesama jenisnya, kau tahu bukan bagaiman cara kerja otak gegabah milik Uzumaki yang satu itu?

Hinata dan juga Ino melepas diri. Ino terkekeh, berjalan menghampiri Sakura dan menggaet lengannya seperti sepasang pengantin. "Akh aku tak mau dengannya, aku bersamamu saja―" pura Ino sembari menggelayut manja pada leadernya itu, "―aku takut dijadikan bahan percobaan adegan tak senonoh jika aku ketahuan menjalin hubungan dengan Hinata oleh si kucing garong Uzumaki Naruto itu."

Sakura manggut-manggut, "benar, lagi pula aku juga sedang jomblo loh," tuturnya setengah menyeringai. "―jadi, nanti malam kita ke mana, manis?" Tanpa ragu Sakura mencolek dagu Ino.

Ino merinding ketika Sakura mulai berbalik dan menatapnya, mempersempit jarak mereka. Gadis itu menarik pinggang Ino mendekat dan akan menciumnya.

"Gyaaaa! Leader gila!"

Tenten dan juga Hinata tertawa lepas, disambung dengan sebuah tawaan dari leader mereka sendiri. Sakura. Dan Ino sudah sibuk menjitak kepala dengan aksen merah jambu itu dengan pertahanan dan tawa dari Sakura.

××XX××

"Kau tidak main?"

"Hn, tidak."

"Kau kenapa sih?" Naruto menghenyakkan diri di samping Neji yang tengah duduk di pinggiran sebuah lapangan basket beralaskan semen, memperhatikan sobatnya yang semakin aneh saja sejak kejadian kemarin. Semenjak insiden tembak bersama, begitu nama acara yang dicanangkan The Hell Four. Tapi tahu sendirikan, dua diantara mereka gagal telak. Sedang Sai dan Naruto sendiri harus merelakan hari mereka ikut suram saat kedua sobatnya itu kerjanya hanya menekuk wajah sepanjang hari. Memang sih, mereka dingin. Tapi, kali ini lain dari pada hari-hari biasa mereka.

Neji dan Sasuke jadi dingin dan jika di tegur akan menjawab dengan kosakata 'Hn' yang memang terdengar biasa bagi Uchiha, tapi bagi Hyuuga kan sesuatu yang baru. Dan itu cukup membuktikan, bahwa mereka biarpun, tampan, baik hati, rajin dan tidak sombong, mereka juga tidak playboy seperti cerita-cerita kebanyakan dalam sebuah geng pemuda diusia sekolah.

Ia mengikuti arah pandang Neji. Habisnya Naruto menangkap ada sedikit kejanggalan dalam arah pandang pemuda berambut coklat itu. Seperti perasaan sedih lewat sebuah tatapan.

Heaven Four.

Pantas saja!

Naruto merangkul pundaknya, "ayolah sob, kalau kau masih suka kenapa tak kau kejar dan dapatkan saja dia?" Agak geram juga mengingat Neji mudah sekali menyerah sebelum benar-benar berjuang. "Kau Hell Four, bukan?" Alis kiri Naruto terangkat, kali ini auranya tampak menantang.

Neji mengangguk, Ia berpikir sebentar. Sedetik kemudian, sepintas Ia menoleh kearah Naruto lalu tersenyum tipis. "Tunggu aku." Ucapnya, beranjak berdiri dari duduknya, berpaling pada Naruto yang ikut berdiri. Pemuda itu mengepalkan tangan kanannya, mengajak Naruto beradu jotos sebagai sahabat. Seringai khas Hyuuga berkembang. Dan keputusan ini entah hasilnya buruk atau baik Neji, akan menerimanya.

Pemuda blondie itu tersenyum. "Ya!"

××XX××

"Tenten!"

Keempat gadis itu langsung terdiam, berpasang mata milik group Heaven itu mengarah pada salah satu anggota Hell Four yang hanyut dan tersangkut disini. Neji Hyuuga―pemuda itu yang barusan datang dari arah lapangan menuju pada kumpulan gadis itu yang berada ditempat lain dari sisi lain lapangan.

Yamanaka Ino menutup mulutnya, kerena dari tadi Ia baru sadar dan spontan menghentikan tawanya saat pemuda Hyuuga itu datang. Ia melirik ragu pada Tenten yang kebetulan berada tak jauh dari posisinya. Begitupun Sakura, Ia hanya menarik ujung alis kirinya. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati tentang apa keperluan pemuda Hyuuga tersebut pada membernya yang bernama Tenten itu. Hinata? Sebagai adik sepupu yang baik, tentu saja Ia merunduk memberi salam pada kakak sepupu lelakinya itu. Dan bagaimana dengan yang dipanggil?

Tenten membeku, Ia meneliti pemuda Hyuuga itu. Menatapnya lekat dengan pandangan bingung, penasaran, takut, kecewa dan bermacam-macam yang saat ini tengah Ia rasakan. Apa kau tahu Tenten, kau semakin manis saat dahimu berkerut menatap pemuda itu. Bagaimana ekspressi tersebut tidak akan muncul, biarpun Tenten sudah sempat tidur semalam untuk melupakan kejadian kemarin tentu saja sama dengan bohong. Perasaan itu tidak bisa dibohongi. Ia sakit hati atas perlakuan kurang ajar Neji kemarin padanya dan bukan hal mudah melupakan masalah itu dalam semalam.

Seenaknya saja mempermainkan perasaan orang, berasa Ia tampan. Padahal, Tenten bukan menyukai wajah ataupun harta turunan Hyuuga yang membumbung itu. Dia suka Neji itu dari sikap dan perilaku si pemuda. Bahkan jauh sebelum Ia tahu bahwa Neji anak orang kaya.

Neji itu sempurna di mata Tenten, ok! Dia tampan, baik, pendiam, kalem dan juga perhatian. Satu point tambahan, Ia pintar. Emm atau satu lagi, mesum! Tapi bisa sajakan itu pengaruh dari sobat-sobat se-gengnya yang wajahnya memang tampang mesum semua, kan?

"Bisa ikut aku?" Suaranya kembali terdengar, Ia menarik Tenten dengan lembut. Lengannya menggenggam tangan Tenten. "Aku pinjam Tenten sebentar." Pamit Neji. Ia menarik Tenten pergi dari sana.

Ino, Sakura dan Hinata hanya bengong. Nekat sekali Neji?

Hinata tak pernah menyangka, jika kakak sepupunya itu berani menarik wanita seganas Tenten. Pasalnya, selama Ini belum ada pemuda yang berani menggenggam tangan Tenten seperti halnya Neji barusan. Yang ada jurus karate'lah yang bersambut.

"Pasti meng-clearkan masalah kemarin." Ungkap Sakura masih sambil menatap punggung Neji dan Tenten yang baru saja berlalu. Dan dijawab dengan anggukan dari dua sobatnya.

××XX××

"Jidat!"

Setengah menoleh, Sakura mendelik dengan wajah tegang mendadak. Gadis itu langsung mati gaya, maka Ia memilih kembali berbalik berpura tak mendengar seruan yang barusan saja terdengar di telinganya. Ia dengan setengah mendengus semakin mempercepat jalannya menuju kelas, tanpa sadar sekarang Ia malah mulai berlari.

Great! Ini karena Ino dan juga Hinata yang tak mau menunggunya, lebih tepatnya Ino-lah yang tak mau menunggu Sakura yang sedang mengambil nilai basket di lapangan tadi. Panas katanya. Lihat sekarang! Sakura jadi harus bertemu dangan manusia yang sudah berhasil membuatnya terlambat pagi ini.

Tahu kenapa?

Ya, bagaimana tidak. Semalaman di otaknya hanya dipenuhi dengan imajinasi tetang pemuda berambut bokong ayam itu. Saat mereka berkelahi, adu mulut, dan juga saling menjahili satu sama lain. Setelah diingat-ingat, ternyata tak ada satu hal-pun kejadian manis yang bisa dibilang mesra diantara mereka berdua.

Apalagi dijadikan alasan untuk saling jatuh cinta!

Sakura mati-matian memutar otak. Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa Ia juga jadi seperti ini? Senyum sendiri'lah, merengut, dan juga ser-ser'an saat mengingat sosok berbahaya itu. Apa dia juga mulai gila seperti si kepala bokong ayam itu?

Yang dilakukan Sakura malam itu hanya berbolak-balik di kasur, menutup muka sesekali dengan bantal love berwarna biru bergambar smile, lalu berkali bersemu merah.

Benarkan, Ia mulai gila tampaknya.

GREBB

Sakura tersentak ketika tangannya tertangkap oleh Sasuke dan juga dipaksa berhenti saat itu juga.

Tanpa perintah, Sakura spontan berhenti dan berbalik menatap sengit pemuda berclan Uchiha itu. "Apa sih?" semburnya, tangannya menggeliat minta dilepaskan. "Lepas ayam! Sakit tahu!" padahal, dalam hati. Entah kenapa Ia merasa jantungnya seakan diremas dan seperti ada serangga kecil yang menggelitik di dalam perutnya. Perasaan seperti tadi malam terulang kembali, tapi kali ini jauh lebih parah. Bahkan untuk menelan saliva-pun rasanya begitu susah, apa ada batu atau sejenisnya yang tersangkut di sana ya? Demi apapun, ingat kembali apa yang sudah kau makan tadi malam, nona. Oh Tuhan! Ada apa denganku, Sakura meruntuk dalam hati.

Sasuke menariknya, meyeret gadis itu ke gudang kemarin tempat Ia menyatakan cintanya. Karena kebetulan gudang itu tidak jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang berada.

Berusaha setenang mungkin, walaupun jantungnya sudah seperti ingin melompat keluar.

Great! Kemana gengsi Uchihamu, heh Sasuke?

××XX××

Neji berdiri kaku di hadapan Tenten yang berduduk di sebuah bangku kosong di dekat sebuah lab computer, ruangan yang tempatnya pas untuk yang mau mojok atau berkelahi. Jadi . . .

"Ada apa?" Tanya Tenten langsung, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tak menggunakan emosinya di sini. Ia tak mau memperunyam masalah dengan pemuda di depannya ini. Maka Ia mendongak, menatap Neji yang balik tengah memperhatikannya. Perasaan itu datang lagi, namun ditepisnya dengan sebuah helaan nafas yang hampir menyerupai dengan sebuah dengusan. Tenten kembali bersuara, habisnya Neji tak menjawab pertanyaannya barusan. "Kau mau bicara apa?" Ulangnya dengan tak sabaran, arah matanya kali ini beralih ke yang lain, dengan putaran mata jenaka. Situasi ini sering dibacanya dalam semua koleksi komik miliknya, tapi baru kali ini dirasakan langsung olehnya. Well, tampaknya benar yang dipaparkan dalam komik-komiknya, terkadang menunggu sesuatu yang tak jelas itu membuat geram dan mulai bosan. Itulah yang dirasakan Tenten sekarang.

Neji menghela nafas, membuka argumennya setelah cukup lama membuat gadisnya kebingungan sendiri. "Aku tahu kemarin itu, aku sudah melakukan sebuah kesalahan fatal―" bagaimana-pun Ia tak enak hati pada gadisnya ini, "―dan aku, minta maaf." Sambungnya, dengan nada merendah.

Hanya minta maaf ya? "Lupakan. Aku sudah tak apa―" Tenten mencoba tersenyum dengan menarik ujung-ujung bibirnya, namun malah tampak seperti sebuah ringisan. Suara kekecewaan pun tampaknya terdengar dan tertangkap jelas, jadi―

―apa yang sebenarnya Tenten harapkan dalam pembicaraannya dengan pemuda ini, heh? "―anggap saja kejadian kemarin itu tak pernah ada."

Hyuuga itu menyela, setelah memperhatikan raut Tenten sesaat. "Tidak bisa!" Meraih tangan Tenten, Ia kembali membuka suara, kali ini lebih tegas dan berat. "Kau mungkin bisa melupakan itu, tapi aku―" iris coklat dan perak beradu, "―tak bisa melupakan itu begitu saja."

"Maaf, jika sudah mengecewakanmu," pemuda itu mengelus pelan pipi Tenten. Ia merendahkan posisi tubuhnya membuat mereka beradu tatap dalam satu titik yang sama. Tatapan saling melengkapi. "Tapi benar, dan aku berani bersumpah. Bahwa aku―" jarak keduanya mulai menipis, "―mencintaimu."

Setelahnya, mata keduanya sudah terpejam, mengiring sebuah tekanan lembut pada bibir Tenten oleh Neji.

××XX××

"Kau ini Naruto, bisa tidak kalau makan itu jangan bersuara!" Bentak Ino, matanya mendelik pada Naruto yang hanya manyun mengejek Ino. Mulutnya dipenuhi oleh keripik kentang milik Hinata. "Lagi pula, harusnya meja Hell Four itu di sana!" telunjuk itu mengacung tegak pada bangku yang berjejer tak jauh dari lokasi mereka sekarang.

Hinata hanya menatap keduanya bingung. Karena sedari tadi, entah ada angin apa atau Naruto kena kutukan apa. Sepanjang jam makan siang ini Ino tak berhenti mengomelinya. Padahal menurut Hinata, permasalahan yang diributkan itu hanya masalah kecil. Tapi Hinata paham, bukan Ino namanya jika tidak heboh.

Sai mendelik dari balik buku pelajaran sejarahnya, Ia mendeathglare Naruto yang menarik minumannya. "Itu punyaku, bodoh." Kecamnya, menarik balik haknya itu. Lalu mulai membaca lagi dengan sebuah sedotan yang terhubung dengan minuman dengan aroma alpukat kental itu. Mengacuhkan suasana di sana yang tampaknya makin keruh.

"Aku heran―" Ino menggerutu, melirik Sai yang tampak dingin padanya pagi ini. Berharap pemuda itu akan meliriknya barang sekali pada jam siang ini, karena dari tadi pagi pemuda itu sudah sangat mengacuhkannya. Alasan Ia ikut ke kantin-pun hanya karena ada Naruto di sini. Bukan Ino.

Namun pemuda itu tampaknya masih bersikap sama, membuat Ino memanyunkan bibirnya dengan kesal. Dan Hinata menangkap raut itu.

"A-ada apa, I-Ino?" tanyanya. Memperhatikan Ino.

Ino berdiri dari duduknya, "―tak jadi," selanya. Menatap Sai tajam, lalu kembali menatap Hinata. "Aku duluan,"

Sai hanya bisa mengembangkan seringainya, Ia suka Ino yang tampak frustasi seperti itu. Lebih cantik dan lucu menurutnya. Dan satu yang tertangkap olehnya saat ini.

Ino suka diperhatikan olehnya.

Oh Sai, siapa yang tak luluh pada rayuanmu, manis. Bukan begitu?

"Biarkan saja," Naruto menahan Hinata yang akan menyusul Ino yang barusan saja pergi dari kantin dengan wajah ditekuk dan juga langkah besar. Tampaknya mood Ino jadi memburuk akibat pemuda itu. Naruto menepuk tempat di mana Hinata duduk tadi, "duduklah lagi, sayang. Temanmu itu tak apa―" Ia menghandik Sai, "―bukan begitu Sai?" dan Sai mengangguk mantap, dengan senyuman hangat untuk sahabat dari gadisnya, Hyuuga Hinata yang mulai gugup sendiri. Ia takut Ino kenapa-napa.

"Bisa kau ceritakan, biasanya Ino pergi kemana. Hyuuga?" Tanya Sai, Ia menutup bukunya dan meletakkan begitu saja buku sejarah bersampul biru itu di atas meja kantin. Senyuman mematikan itu ditunjukkan untuk Hinata, namun cukup membuat siswi lain menahan nafas saat menangkap senyum memabukan milik Sai.

Menyangga dagunya dengan santai, sembari menunggu Hinata membuka mulut untuk menjawab.

Hinata mengangguk, sedikit tersenyum gugup kearah Sai. "Y-ya!"

Naruto menarik ujung bibirnya, menyeringai pada Sai. Seringaian angkuh. "Kekasihku memang bisa diandalkan bukan?" Ungkapnya, mengecup pelipis Hinata, membuat gadis itu spontan merona merah karenanya. Apalagi Naruto tanpa enggan memeluk pinggangnya. Kalau ini berlangsung lama, dapat dipastikan Hinata akan kehabisan nafas dan juga serangan jantung dalam seketika. Tapi Dewi Fortuna memihaknya. Sadar akan itu, Uzumaki itu tersenyum membelai puncak kepala Hinata dan menjaga jarak dari gadis itu walau tak terlalu jauh.

Fans Naruto menjerit tertahan, begitupun fans dari si imut Hinata. Hell and Heaven memang sangat menyesakkan dada para fans'nya.

Dengan tarikan nafas, Hinata mulai membeberkan kebiasaan Ino berpergian pada Sai. Entah kenapa, gadis itu yakin, bahwa Sai serius pada sobatnya itu. Yeah, semoga saja ya nona.

××XX××

Sakura berkacak pinggang, sembari menyipit memandang Sasuke yang kini tepat berada tak jauh dari pangkal hidungnya. Pemuda itu menyeringai, memasukan lengannya pada kantung celananya. Seringainya kali ini tampak tertahan, tak lepas seperti biasanya. Yang dimaksud seperti biasanya di sini adalah, saat mereka tengah saling goda―menggodai atau saling menjahili satu sama lain.

"Ayam jelek, mau apa kau?"

"Melanjutkan yang kemarin," sahut Sasuke datar. Ia sedikit jengkel mengingat kejadian 'mesra' antara dirinya dan Sakura harus terpotong oleh datangnya si manusia tanpa alis itu. Jengkel? Oh, oh! Tentu saja!

Bingung menyahut apa, Sakura hanya dapat melafaskan jawaban tak jelas dengan huruf dasar 'O' bukannya tak ingat atau apa, kejadian kemarin itulah yang membuat Ia jadi agak canggung saat bertengkar dengan si chicken butt ini . Dasar jantung kampungan! Sakura membatin dengan gemas,. Di saat seperti ini jantungnya malah berdegum-degum tak jelas, mana Ia mulai gugup pula. Lihat saja, bahkan bibir itu mulai terasa mengering karena saking gugupnya.

Pecat dia jika Ia sampai memalukan Heaven Four.

Alis kiri Sasuke terangkat tinggi, Ia jadi bingung sendiri melihat tingkah Sakura yang luar dari pada biasanya ini. Gadis itu cantik sih cantik, tapi kenapa seperti bunglon, heh? Moodnya gampang berubah dengan sangat cepat.

"Kau tak melupakan hutangmu kan, jidat?" Uchiha tak akan lupa akan masalah 'hutang pihutangnya' dengan gadis itu. Bukannya menjawab, Sakura hanya bengong memperhatikan Sasuke dengan raut yang susah ditebak. "Ku harap, Heaven Four tak akan kecewa karena memilih ketua blo'on sepertimu, jidat." Ujung bibirnya terangkat. Berkedut saat menangkap perempatan kesal di pelipis Sakura.

Lihat kan? Padahal harusnya ini jadi moment romantis yang setidaknya dapat diambil kesimpulan sebagai alasan kenapa mereka bisa saling jatuh cinta.

Dan si Sasuke itu harusnya berjongkok di hadapan Sakura. Meraih tangannya, menatap langsung dan dalam mata hijau cerah yang sering disebut-sebut berjenis emerald itu. Mengungkapkan semuanya dengan kalimat khiasan yang manis dengan sedikit bumbu-bumbu rayuan.

Sakura?

Ok, dia hanya perlu terperangah di sini, dengan semu merah di kedua pipinya yang chubby itu. Saat Uchiha itu mengatakan semuanya, Sakura akan berkata pelan dan lembut bahwa mereka memiliki perasaan yang sama.

Bahagia bukan?

Tapi sayangnya, inilah kenyataan yang ada.

"Jaga mulutmu ya ayam!" Sakura menunjuk-nunjuk hidung mancung Sasuke dengan penuh amarah. "Dasar otak ayam, kau!"

Sasuke mendeathglare gadis itu. Apa tadi katanya? Otak ayam hah?

Kedua iris milik pemuda itu menyipit dengan tak suka atas ejekan Sakura barusan. Masa pemuda setampan Sasuke standar otaknya harus disamakan dengan seekor ayam. Jadi pacarnya saja kau Sakura!

Loh?

"Apa kau bilang?" Alis kirinya terangkat tinggi, menantang Sakura yang kini malah makin memajukan wajahnya menantang pemuda itu. "Dasar lapangan bandara!" ejeknya, menunjuk jidat Sakura.

Dengan jarak yang amat dekat, cacian Sakura keluar lagi."Kau unggas!" balasnya seakan tak mau kalah debat dengan pemuda chicken butt di hadapannya ini.

Unggas?

Sasuke menyeringai lebar, melingkari tangannya pada pinggul Sakura. Ia yakin, cara ini akan ampuh kali ini.

"Kalau begitu~" pemuda itu menarik tubuh Sakura yang menegang ke dekapannya. Walau gadis itu melawan, tentu saja tenaga Sasuke tetap yang paling kuat di sini. Mengingat sebagaimana kodrat wanita pada umumnya. "~kau maukan jadi induk unggas. Sayang~"

See, cara menembak dengan metode baru oleh Sasuke untuk Haruno Sakura.

Hell and Heaven to be continue

××XX××

Haloooooo –HUG- makasih udah nunggu lamaaa banget, hehehe―PLAKK

Maklum, banyak kejadian dan kepentingan lain yang ng'buat Yusha gak punya waktu buat ngetik ini. Apa perlu disebutkan satu-satu?―dibekep

Makasih juga do'anya , Yusha naik dengan nilai memuaskan. Alhamdullilah lah―sujudsujud

Bagaimana chapter ini? Puaskah?

Kalau ada yang perlu ditanyaain, Tanya aja ya. Dan err kalau ada yang mau nagih, PM aja ya―emang ada?― dan lagi, maaf kalau masih banyak typo chap kemarin, habis tanpa check ulang langsung pubhlis―DORR―

Masalah kuis―nyengir―maaf kayanya gak ada yang bener ya, meleset semua―plakplakplak―

Tapi sebagai gantinya, ada yang mau request gak? Lagi pengen ngasih kado buat kalian semua. Nanti kalau mau, PM aja ya. Untuk yang belum ada akun, bilang aja, genrenya apa? Mau canon, atau school theme? Jalan cerita Yusha yang mikir deh―baik mendadak―Sama buat yang PM gitu juga ya

Pairingnya tetep SasuSaku dan rated T ya―ngindar sebelum khilaf

Ya sudah, balas ripiu:

misterious girl :

Maaf lama―nyengir― tapi ini updet, jangan bosen RnR ya―hug

Lactobacilluss :

Salam kenal―jabat tangan sok akrab―ditendang―

Sakura sadar kok, kan dia melek―plakk― yoo! Jangan bosen RnR ya, makasih udah mampir.

Higurashi cherryblossom :

―pundung― Tuh kan banyak typo―lirikfileyangkemaren―tepar―

Makasih masih tetep baca, walau typo bertaburan. Soal terima atau nggaknya, liat mood Author ya―PLAKK

Pasti kok, tenang aja ya. RnR lagi ya.

tamiyadoschan :

Ini updetannya, makasih udah baca ya―hug

SasuSaku4-evero :

Maaf Gaara gak dapat porsi ya sayang, dia kan cuman piguran doang―dilempar Gaara pake gentong―kejeng― dan namanya aja yang ada di chap ini. Mungkin chap depan ada, yang sabar ya. Makasih pujiannya―hug

Akari amane un log-in :

Huaaa makasih―hug― Neji pasti ama Tenten, kalau sama Yusha setuju gak?―ngarep―

Dan ini updetannya.

Yuphh! Makasih juga buat yang udah RnR chap IV kemarin : **Rizuka Hanayuuki**, Yamanaka Chika, indrichan, Konan Nightray, **Haza ShiRaifu**, **4ntk4-chan**, **UchihaKeyRaSHInee20**, Cheries, Fiyui-chan, ElFlameShawol, Yunna-chan, uchiha ritsu, **kira tiqa-AlegraMaxwell**, **2xenaosa**, **Shubi Shubi**, **Uchiharu 'nhiela Sasusaku, 7AngelRy-chan and DevilRin-chan**, **12Michilatte626**, No Name, Shiori Yamanaka, sasu-saku fever, 4Violet7orange, **Sky pea-chan**, agnes BigBang, **Ai Kireina Maharani**, **Honami Michiyo**, Uchiha Murasaki, Pink Uchiha, **D kiroYoiD**, **C'Mii**, fani hatachi, **Aiko Uchiha-chan**, shei. Dan semua **Silent Readers.**

**RnR?**


	7. Seasons VII

**AyamLvJidat**

Naruto Masashi kishimoto

AyamLvJidat Yusha'Daesung AyamLvJidat

**Warning** :

SasuSaku,NejiTen, NaruHina, SaIno Pairs. AU. OOC. T semi M. Etc.

Enjoy With This One

"Kalau begitu~" pemuda itu menarik tubuh Sakura yang menegang ke dekapannya. Walau gadis itu melawan, tentu saja tenaga Sasuke tetap yang paling kuat di sini. Mengingat sebagaimana kodrat wanita pada umumnya. "~kau maukan jadi induk unggas. Sayang~"

Mata emerald Sakura melebar dengan sempurna, dan detik berikutnya berkedip cepat. Wajah bingung tingkat akut sangat nampak di wajah leader dari Heaven Four itu. Bagaimana tidak, heh? Demi rambut ayam milik pemuda itu. Ia benar Uchiha Sasuke bukan?

Apa tadi?

Jadi induk unggas katanya?

Itukan berarti―

Bibirnya merenggang sedikit, wajah Sakura berubah menegang seketika. Bahkan sekarang jantungnya berdegum tak jelas dengan nada sangat kampungan, aih~ bahkan Sakura malu sendiri kala tahu bahwa itu memang suara jantung miliknya.

Uchiha Sasuke menyatakan cintanya dengan tidak elit dan jauh sekali dari kata romantis. Tipikal Uchiha kebanyakan tampaknya.

Sebelumnya, Ia―Haruno Sakura tak akan dan tak mau membayangkan bagaimana ini semua akan terjadi. Memimpikannya saja enggan, tapi bukan berarti tidak pernah ya.

Haruno Sakura. Kenapa harus dia yang disukai pemuda berambut chicken butt ini? Kenapa bukan yang lain saja? Yang lebih feminim, manis, rendah hati dan juga lebih bisa menjaga attitude. Sekali lagi, kenapa harus dia?

Bukannya si ayam ini mengatainya jelek, jidat, gulali, merah jambu, berisik, menyebalkan dan paling parah adalah setan perempuan.

Sakura tampaknya tidak melewatkan satu-pun panggilan 'sayang' dari ayam jantan itu padanya, heh?

Ya, itu terjadi waktu dulu mereka bertengkar soal tabung reaksi yang tidak sengaja tersenggol Hyuuga Hinata di Lab sekolah. Dan saat itu mulut pedas Sai mengatai Hinata macam-macam namun tidak terkesan kasar. Kau tahu sendiri bukan, biar raut wajahnya―sangat amat innoncent―Sai, terkadang memang suka asal membuka mulutnya. Tidak pintar membaca situasi tampaknya. Padahal Ia tahu, gadis Hyuuga itu paling tidak bisa dimarahi.

Walau dengan nada pelan sekalipun. Apalagi Sai membentaknya. Bisa di pastikan bagaimana wajah Hinata saat itu, menahan tangis dengan pipi memerah dan bola mata berkaca-kaca. Ugh, malangnya kau Hinata.

Sebagai leader, Sakura waktu itu tentu saja tak mau tinggal diam. Masa anggotanya sedang dikatai oleh musuh, Ia sebagai ketua hanya berdiam saja. Maaf sajalah, itu bukan tipenya.

Sakura spontan menghampiri dan mencengkram kerah baju si pucat Sai. Sedang Hinata di larikan oleh Ino sembari di rangkulnya erat menuju Tenten yang melongo di meja tempat mereka mengadakan percobaan reaksi kimia. Hell Four bukan tak ada saat itu. Mereka ada, dan menyaksikan penindasan gadis pemalu Heaven Four itu dengan seringai menyebalkan mereka.

Terkecuali Naruto yang sedari tadi menahan diri. Ia duduk gelisah dengan hasrat ingin memukul telak wajah tanpa dosa milik Sai itu. Tapi sayang, Naruto belum bisa jujur saat itu.

Gadis itu menyalak, dan balik memaki Sai dengan kata-kata pedas, untungnya waktu itu guru pengawas Lab sedang keluar. Jadi kendali aman di tangan leader Haruno Sakura.

Tapi ya memang dasar grup mesum, si Sai itu malah menyeringai dan menarik Sakura ke pelukannya. Ia dengan tanpa bersalah malah membisikkan hal yang begitu menggelikan di telinga si gadis. Dan di saat itu juga, Sasuke Uchiha datang dan menarik Sakura. Ia mengatai Sakura macam-macam―dengan ejekan biasa mereka pastinya. Entah marah karena apa, pemuda itu sampai sebegitu murka padanya dan juga Sai. Harusnya kan si Sai yang disalahkan, bukan dia.

Tipe membingungkan.

Tapi Sakura tak suka dengan ejekan 'setan perempuan' yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

Seperti pelecehan, baginya.

Kembali ke pemikiran awal di kepala merah jambu Sakura.

Sekarang apa yang harus Ia katakan? Hey, jawaban 'ya' atau 'tidak' yang harus Ia pilih? Ayolah, apa ada pilihan kata lain selain dua kata itu?

Sebenarnya dia juga bingung tentang perasaannya. Kenapa dia jadi sulit berpikir seperti Chouji yang kekenyangan begini. Ini bukan dia. Kemana sosok Haruno Sakura yang cerdas dan jahil. Kemampuan itu malah seakan hilang di telan debaran jantungnya yang bergema di permukaan dindingnya. Argh! Ini gila. Jika bisa, Sakura ingin menembus tanah dan timbul di kelas untuk memaki Ino yang seenak kepalanya meninggalkannya dan tertelan situasi semenyebalkan ini.

Sasuke merengkuh punggung gadis itu dengan tangan kanannya, sedang lengan kirinya terangkat mengusap pelan kepala merah jambu jemarinya di antara helaian merah muda itu, meyusurinya dari atas sampai pada ujungnya. Wajahnya terkubur tenang di tengkuk kiri si gadis. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma lembut milik gadis berambut gulali itu. Mengingat wangi apa yang memenuhi rongga paru-parunya saat ini.

"Apa jawabanmu?" ucapnya kemudian, setelah tahu wangi apa yang Sakura gunakan sekarang. Gadis ini, murni masih menggunakan wewangian khas bayi. Dan wangi lembut itu yang Sasuke suka.

Kenapa Sasuke bisa tahu?

Tanya saja pada Itachi Uchiha yang selalu menitipkan anaknya pada Sasuke jika kakak tunggalnya itu tengah berlibur dengan sang istri Hana Inuzuka. Maka, Sasuke-lah yang mengambil alih makhluk kecil itu. Seorang keturunan murni Uchiha, dengan sepasang pipi chubby dan juga dua buah bola mata onyx yang selalu menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan miris nan menggemaskan. Gengsi Sasuke bisa dipastikan runtuh jika sudah berhadapan dengan tubuh kecil berjari-jari mungil itu.

Sasuke sering mengajak anak umur tiga bulan itu untuk mengobrol dengannya menggunakan bahasa cadel khas anak kecil. Si bayi di kereta, sedang Sasuke berjongkok di hadapannya dengan memegang sebuah mainan kenyal yang biasanya untuk merangsang pertumbuhan gigi pada bayi. Pemuda itu kadang ikut sesekali mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk menggigit benda itu. Rasa penasaran mungkin? Tapi, bagaimana kalau warga sekolah atau teman-teman Sasuke tahu ya?

Helaan nafas Sasuke barusan, jujur membuat Sakura merinding sendiri. Lihat saja, bulu halus tangannya remang berdiri.

Walau bingung, Sakura dapat menarik keismpulan dari apa yang Ia rasakan. Dan Haruno Sakura itu pintar mengartikan apa arti dari debaran memalukan yang ada padanya sekarang dan hari-hari kemarin sebelum ini. Ia juga menyukai si ayam pervert. Sasuke Uchiha.

Ia―Haruno Sakura mengangguk singkat, seiring dengan tangannya yang naik―agak ragu membalas pelukan musuh besarnya itu. "Y-ya." Sahutnya, lalu menelan ludah dengan wajah bercoret merah muda pada kitaran pipi ranumnya. Ia menghela nafas dalam, saat penciumannya dipenuhi wangi maskulin pekat dari Sasuke. Walau sudah terkontaminasi keringat, tetap saja wangi itu begitu lekat di indra penciumannya.

Seringai Sasuke berkembang.

Heh! Sakura sekarang resmi miliknya. Dan Sabaku tanpa alis. Jauhi gadis Haruno milik Uchiha! Sasuke membatin puas penuh kemenangan.

"Tapi ada satu syarat―"

APA?

Syarat?

Sasuke spontan melepaskan pelukannya, Ia mendelik kearah kekasih barunya itu. Sedang Sakura mengangguk singkat dengan tampang―pura-pura―polos miliknya.

"Syarat apa?" Nada suaranya terdengar kesal, Ia mendengus keras. "Kau ini sebenarnya serius tidak heh?" alis pemuda itu bertaut bingung. Memperhatikan Sakura. Kali ini dari ujung kaki sampai tepat pada bola mata yang menatapnya dengan berbinar, seolah meminta sesuatu darinya.

Gadis kita ini hanya tersenyum semanis mungkin, dan dengan pelan membuka suara. "Serius lah, tapi jika kau mau juga sih ayam." Bola matanya berputar jenaka untuk kali ini. Soalnya, Ia ragu juga kalau Sasuke akan setuju akan hal ini. Tahu sendirikan sebesar apa gengsi Uchiha Sasuke?

Otaknya tampak mulai berkerja lagi sepertinya. "Aku kan tahu kalau kau itu pengecut ja―"

"Apanya?" Tanya Sasuke gusar, menyela kalimat menyindir Sakura sebelum benar-benar mampir ke gendang telinganya. Ia memasukan kedua lengannya di dalam saku dan mengepal di sana. Ekh! Salah jatuh cinta kau Uchiha! "Apa syarat darimu, jidat?"

Senyum manis Sakura mengembang. Ia menarik nafas sebelum berkata, "syaratnya adalah―"

××XX××

Ino berkali menyumpahi komik milik Tenten yang tengah Ia remas-remas. Lalu Ia pukulkan berkali-kali pada sisi meja dengan tampang gemas. Kesal dan marah.

Panas! Entah kenapa, hati Ino berasa panas. Ia membeliak saat melihat Sai yang baru sampai tengah bersandar di daun pintu dengan seorang gadis yang Ino tahu anak kelas sebelah. Lihat gayanya saja sudah membuat emosi Ino meletup-letup tak jelas rasanya.

Tapi kalau dipikir, cantik Ia ke mana-mana tahu. Dia bisa saja saat itu juga memasang wajah―sok sedih atau menderita mungkin, dan dapat dipastikan semua pemuda yang ada di pinggir jendela itu langsung melesat ke arahnya dengan sebatang coklat atau mungkin bunga curian. Tapi sayangnya Ino sedang kehilangan mood terbaiknya untuk menjadi aktris dadakan saat ini.

Sesekali Ia mengerucut tak suka,lalu membuang muka ke arah lain saat matanya bersirobok dengan onyx Sai. Pemuda itu tersenyum menyebalkan ke arahnya membuat Ia benar-benar kesal melihat tingkah Sai yang terkesan menganggap bahwa tidak ada satu masalah-pun di antara mereka. Padahal, tingkah cuek Sai pagi ini―dan puncaknya di kantin tadi, sudah membuat kepala Ino panas. Sok datar, pikirnya.

Setahu Ino juga, Ia tidak memiliki masalah apapun pada Sai sebelum hari ini. Pintar sekali pemuda itu memainkan emosinya. Menyebalkan.

Pandangan Ino beralih ketika Ia menangkap Tenten yang meneriakinya dengan suara yang cukup nyaring. Gadis itu tampak tengah terburu-buru berjalan ke arah bangku yang tengah Ino duduki dengan wajahnya yang gusar bercampur kesal. Matanya terpancang bergantian, antara Ino dan juga sebuah buku yang tengah gadis itu gulung.

Ino meringis sebentar, makin kiat menggulung buku itu di tangannya. Kerena saking gugupnya.

Gadis itu murka tampaknya, Ia menyela Ino sebelum si blondie itu sempat angkat bicara. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada komikku, Ino?" dan dengan cepat merebut komik itu dari tangan penghancur Ino, sedang Ino hanya diam memperhatikan Tenten dengan raut bersalah. Ia meluruskan komiknya yang tampak kusut dan kumal akibat ulah sobat blondienya yang satu itu.

Hilanglah koleksinya yang satu ini. Sialan Ino!

Di belakang Tenten berdiri Hyuuga Neji yang hanya menghela nafas bersidekap dengan wajah datar memperhatikan mereka―kekasihnya Tenten, dan juga Yamanaka Ino yang tengah berdebat sengit demi sebuah buku bergambar. Neji hanya bisa maklum, kekasihnya itu maniak komik dan Neji mau tak mau harus menerima itu dengan lapang dada bukan?

Ino menarik ujung bibirnya, tersenyum namun tampak meringis. Bukan apa-apa, kejadian tak selang beberapa bulan yang lalu kembali berputar di kepala kuningnya. Saat di mana Tenten tidak mau menegur atau sekedar menyapanya karena Ino tidak sengaja menginjak komik miliknya.

Apalagi sekarang, di saat semua yang dilakukan Ino adalah mutlak hal yang sama. Tapi dalam kasus berbeda.

"Maaf, aku emosi Ten." Akunya, sedikit melirik Neji memohon bantuan. Gadis Yamanaka itu berdehem pelan masih dengan nada gugup. Saat itu juga Tenten menarik tinggi alis kirinya, sedang Neji tampaknya tak mengerti kode aneh dari Ino. Hyugaa itu sekarang malah menarik ujung alisnya mengikuti Tenten, ada apa dengan gadis itu? Pikirnya aneh. Karena sekarang Ino lebih terlihat seperti orang yang terkena sembelit.

"Halah―" Tenten menyipit tak suka, "―emosi? Lalu kau menjadikan komikku sebagai pelampiasanmu? Iya, heh?" lanjutnya tak sabar. Wajahnya makin mengeras melihat Ino yang tampaknya tak mau bertanggung jawab akan perbuatannya. Ditaruhnya komik tak bersalah itu pada meja. "Kau ini, ini yang kedua kalinya nona." Heh~ ternyata Tenten tak lupa akan kejadian itu, ckckckck. Kalau hal ini terjadi lagi, katakan 'caw' pada Yamanaka Ino. Karena Tenten, akan memberikan hukuman yang cukup 'ngeh' untuk gadis ceroboh macam Ino.

Kepala Ino mengangguk, lalu tertunduk lesu. Ia yakin, teramat sangat yakin. Tenten akan marah padanya kali ini jauh lebih parah dari kemarin. Andai Ino tahu, mungkin Ia akan memastikan, jika Tuhan mengijinkan, Ino tidak akan melakukan hal itu lagi. "Maafkan aku," gumamnya dengan nada rendah. Bola matanya bergerak gelisah bahkan tanpa sadar, Ia mulai menautkan kedua belah tangannya dan saling cengkram-mencengkram.

Bagi Heaven Four, sosok Tenten bagaikan kakak tertua mereka. Dan itu yang meyebabkan mereka segan pada gadis itu.

Sialan! Hyuuga Neji ternyata tek sepintar yang Ia kira. Pemuda itu malah tetap datar seperti tadi. Dasar bodoh! Batin Ino mengamuk.

"Aku yang menggantinya."

Kepala Ino terangkat cepat, Tenten dan Neji menoleh menatap Sai yang berjalan ke arah mereka namun melewati barisan bangku lainnya. Pemuda itu mendudukan diri pada bangku kosong di sebelah Ino. "Sampai seri akhir, asal jangan memarahinya. Bagaimana?" Tawar Sai, Ia merangkul pundak Ino yang mendelik ke arahnya. Pemuda itu meringis saat tangan Ino melesak mencubit perut bawahnya. Sai mengurungkan niatnya untuk merangkul Ino.

Tenten mengangguk, "baiklah. Aku memaafkan dia." Tenten berseru sembari melirik Ino yang tersenyum ke arahnya, gadis itu menyeringai mengalihkan pandang pada Sai, "ku tunggu janjimu dua hari lagi Nakamura Sai." Sambungnya tanpa ragu sedikit-pun.

Sai mengangkat bahunya cuek. "Aha,"

"Terimakasih." Gumam Ino tak jelas dengan nada super cepat tanpa menatap Sai. Gadis itu malah melihat kearah Tenten yang sekarang tengah mengernyit dengan tampang anehnya. Mungkin gadis itu bingung, sejauh mana hubungan mereka―Ino dan Sai selama beberapa hari ini. Berhubung mereka jarang kumpul dan bercerita-cerita seperti biasa, terlampau sibuk dengan masalah masing-masing tampaknya.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" Sai memajukan tubuhnya kearah Ino, lalu menarik dagu gadis itu agar menoleh ke arahnya, tentu saja hal itu mau tak mau membuat wajah mereka berada dalam jarak cukup tipis. Wajahnya dibuat seimut mungkin. "Aku tidak dengar," sambungnya. Akal-akalan Sai biasanya akan berjalan mulus. Dan well, lihat Ino.

Wajah gadis itu memanas, entah kesal, atau malu. "Terimakasih." Ulangnya agak nyaring dari yang tadi dan tentu saja dengan nada yang lambat.

"Hey kami ke kantin ya." Neji menyela. Pemuda itu tidak ingin menghalangi rencana sobatnya itu, jadi Ia menarik tangan Tenten yang memandang Ino khawatir. Dari pada semuanya hancur berantakan, pikirnya. Setelah ini apalah yang akan Ia buat untuk menjadi alasan Ia mengajak kabur Tenten, asal semuanya beres.

Tanpa menarik jarak, Sai menjawab. "Dengan senang hati."

Pasangan karate itu-pun beranjak dengan pundak Tenten yang di dorong Neji keluar kelas, karena gadis itu masih belum bisa melepas sobatnya dalam keadaan genting dengan makhluk seperti Sai. Neji sempat mengacungkan jempol kanannya ke arah Sai sembari menyeringai. Sai meliriknya dan menarik ujung bibirnya.

Sai kembali menatap Ino, kali ini Ia tersenyum hangat pada gadis itu. Memeluk Ino. "Tidak gratis loh," bisiknya pelan, lalu mencium helaian kuning yang jatuh bebas di pundak si gadis.

Ino menganga, apa? Tidak gratis katanya?

"Maksudmu?" Memang selain mesum, mereka―Hell Four itu pelit semua ya? Tapi, cocok saja mereka kaya. Pelit semua! Ino mendengus dalam hati, meruntuki pertolongan hitungan dari Sai.

Kembali tersenyum, Sai berucap pelan di bagian telinga kiri Ino. "Berdandanlah sesederhana mungkin, namun manis." Pemuda itu melepas peluknya. Mengusap sisi wajah Ino dengan tangan besarnya, "jam tujuh malam nanti ku jemput." Sambungnya tanpa membuang senyumannya sedetik-pun.

Sai beranjak dari sana setelah mengecup singkat kening Ino dan menampilkan senyum terakhir terbaiknya pada gadis itu.

Harusnya Ino senang saat ini bukan?

Tapi entah kenapa Ia malah merasa terancam setelah ini.

××XX××

"Aih itu Neji." Naruto berseru girang. Ia menarik-narik tangan Hinata yang tengah duduk di pinggiran pot bunga besar. "Ayo Hinata!" Ajaknya kemudian.

Hiperaktif sekali sih Uzumaki ini. Lihat, kasihan Hinata. Wajahnya pucat, nafasnya tersenggal tak jelas dengan bunyi 'glek' berkali-kali keluar dari kerongkongannya. Dandanannya juga tampak berantakan, entah apa yang pemuda itu lakukan sampai kekasihnya yang imut ini sampai sekacau ini. Naruto sungguh terlalu.

Bagaimana tidak. Kekasihnya tersayang―Uzumaki Naruto, sudah begitu menyiksanya hari ini dengan berkeliling sekolah yang ukurannya 'ngeh' hanya untuk mencari anggota Hell Four yang lain. Gila! Tapi kalau sudah cinta mau diapakan lagi, Hinata hanya bisa pasrah saat Naruto berseru seperti melihat Neji, Sasuke, ataupun Sai. Dan akhirnya pasti selalu salah orang. Memalukan.

Harusnya Naruto tahu bukan bahwa Ia memiliki sahabat-sahabat dengan wajah di atas rata-rata, lantas? Kenapa sampai tidak bisa membedakannya?

Hinata mendongak, matanya menatap Naruto yang berdiri menjulang di hadapannya. "K-kau yakin Na-Naruto?" Ia was, was. Masalahnya sudah hampir kurang lebih dua puluh orang yang di terka sebagai anggota Hell Four oleh Naruto. Dan hasilnya, nihil. Salah semua. Kalau yang ini sampai salah lagi, entahlah.

Kepala Naruto mengangguk mantap, Ia menunjuk Kantin dengan pasti. "Lihat! Dia dengan temanmu!" serunya, tangan kanannya memegang pipi Hinata memaksanya menoleh menghadap sosok yang tengah di tunjuknya.

Hinata menurunkan lengan Naruto dengan cepat, "ma-maaf, tidak sopan Na-Naruto." Ucapnya gugup, Ia menyipit kearah itu. Kali ini benar. Gadis itu membatin senang.

Naruto memasang cengiran khasnya, Ia mengusap pelan puncak kepala Hinata. "Hehehehe, maaf." Untung Naruto memilih Hinata, coba kalau Sakura, Ino dan yang paling parah Tenten. Bisa remuk dia. Sudah ceroboh, tak sopan pula.

Naruto memang patut bangga pada dirinya sendiri.

―kenapa?

Ok, tentu saja karena sudah berhasil menggeser posisi para pemuda lain yang antri mencari perhatian gadis Hyuuga itu. Kau bukan tidak tahu bukan, bagaimana posisi grup para gadis Heaven Four di sini. Sekumpulan gadis dengan prilaku di atas rata-rata dan wajah yang di atas rata-rata pula.

Dan terutama Hyuuga Hinata. Manis, sopan, pemalu dan baik hati. Oh~sempurnalah di mata Naruto dan fans dari gadis itu. Hinata mungkin juga memiliki kekurangan, dan sepertinya kekurangan itu ada pada Naruto―kekasihnya―jadi, itu sama saja lengkap melengkapi paket bukan. Dan itu yang sebenarnya disebut pasangan.

Begitupun Naruto, kekurangannya di tutupi oleh kehadiran Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk singkat, lalu beranjak berdiri dari posisinya.

"I-iya, tak apa." Sahut si gadis pelan, sembari menepuk belakang roknya yang―agaknya kotor terkena serpihan pasir dari tempatnya duduk―dengan gugup. Kepalanya masih di biarkan merunduk malu, "ja-jadi?" sambungnya. Sebenarnya, tak usah di lihat, Hinata sudah tahu apa kegiatan Naruto sekarang. Pemuda itu pasti tengah tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Jikalau Ia melihat-pun, Hinata tidak akan mampu mengelak debaran jantungnya dan radang merah di tulang pipinya. Intinya, senyuman Naruto bisa membuat jantung Hinata cepat rusak!

Naruto mengenggam tangan Hinata dengan erat, sedikit menariknya ke sisi pemuda itu sendiri. "Ayo kita hampiri mereka!" dan Hinata hanya bisa kembali pasrah saat Naruto mengayunkan lengan mereka yang bertaut dengan penuh semangat. Wajah gadis itu memerah seiring dengan langkah mereka yang berlalu meninggalkan taman tengah dari sekolah itu.

Para pemuda yang melihat itu hanya cengo di tempat, membatin lirih akan nasib princess mereka Hinata. Sedang yang gadis hanya bisa gigit jari melihat wajah manis Naruto kian bertambah tampan saat tersenyum ke arah Hinata.

Pasangan cuek namun menyita perhatian.

××XX××

"Kenapa kau menarikku ke kantin, Hyuuga!" Desis Tenten gusar. Ia berkacak pinggang di hadapan Neji yang berdiri di depannya memasang wajah seolah semuanya baik-baik saja. Padahal, di sana bisa saja sesuatu menimpa sahabatnya Yamanaka Ino. Tenten tahu benar, kalau Ino itu tidak pintar menjaga dirinya sendiri. "Kau―" telunjuk Tenten tegak menunjuk batang hidung Neji. Spontan, sepasak perak itu menatap sebuah telunjuk yang berada tepat pada pucuk hidungnya.

"―kalian! Pasti ada yang kalian rencanakan." Dan gadis dengan ikatan cempol dua itu menyipitkan mata kirinya dengan sengit.

Firasat-firasat buruk berterbangan di dalam otak imajinasinya. Antara Ino dan Sai―si pucat mesum.

Orang di sekitaran mereka hanya menganggap hal itu adalah sebuah 'ritual' biasa yang sering terjadi di dua kubu grup tenar sekolah itu. Tenten yang memaki salah satu anggota Hell Four dengan kata-kata pedas dan tajam, akh, itu sudah seperti makanan sehari-hari mereka.

Bahkan biasanya, Tenten menonjok salah satu dari mereka sampai anggota itu dilarikan ke UKS terdekat. Dan korban utama yang paling sering menjadi target Tenten adalah. Nakamura Sai.

Si lidah tak bertulang.

Neji meringis sedikit, lalu menurunkan tangan―tepatnya telunjuk Tenten yang menudingnya dengan perlahan. Lalu menarik gadis itu untuk duduk di bangku mereka dengan tenang dan tidak menyita perhatian siapa-pun dari warga kantin.

Tenten hanya manut.

Neji jadi bingung sendiri saat ini. Sebenarnya status mereka apa sekarang? Sepasang kekasih? Atau masih dalam pangkat yang kemarin-kemarin? Sepasang musuh. Pasalnya, Ia maupun Tenten―err setelah adegan ciuman itu tidak ada yang menjelaskan akan jalan selanjutnya ke depan bagaimana. Salah sendiri juga, tidak langsung to do point pada intinya.

"Dengar―" kalimat Neji menggantung, Ia menghela nafas panjang. Ia agaknya tak suka pada Kelakuan Tenten yang masih saja berlaku kasar padanya, bukankah sepasang kekasih itu harusnya romantis dan saling―ehm menyayangi, heh? "―sebenarnya aku―" kepalanya menggeleng frustasi.

Melipat lengan―kanan-kiri hemnya dengan terburu-buru, lalu menarik bangku setelah Ia memutar duduknya menghadap Tenten terlebih dulu. Membuat jaraknya dan Tenten menjadi dekat dengan ini.

Tenten memperhatikannya, Ia mengangguk. "Apa?" Seperti halnya kemarin, perasaannya kembali tak tenang. Jangan-jangan, Neji mau mengatakan bahwa kejadian―saat Ia mengecup Tenten tadi adalah sebuah hal sepele dan tak masuk hitungan. Tenten takut kejadian kemarin, terjadi lagi.

"―aku ini kau anggap apa?" matanya menatap Tenten. Dari suaranya, suara Neji terdengar gamang dan terlafas ragu. "Maaf sebelumnya," sambungnya.

Ujung bibir Tenten tertarik, Ia meringis. "Ku pikir kau tau," ejeknya.

Keduanya tampak melupakan topik awal mereka ke sini tadi. Dan kembali membahas apa hubungan mereka sebenarnya selama beberapa jam ini.

Terang saja Neji tak mengerti, Tenten tidak menunjukkan bahwa gadis itu juga memiliki perasaan sama sepertinya. Malah terkesan terpaksa ada di dekatnya.

Keduanya saling memandang dalam diam.

"Neji, Tenten!"

Spontan, kedua orang itu menoleh dengan raut sama. Sepertinya keduanya sama-sama terganggu akan datangnya si blondie itu. Kenapa tidak dibuatkan box khusus saja untuk mengobrol dengan sebuah pintu lengkap dengan gembok. Jadi semuanya aman, bebas dari pengganggu macam Uzumaki Naruto yang satu ini.

Neji menarik bangkunya menjauhi Tenten tanpa menoleh pada sosok yang sekarang tengah memandangnya bingung. Kenapa Hyuuga itu terkesan memainkan perasaannya? Tadi dia tidak seperti ini, bahkan pengakuannya beberapa waktu lampau benar-benar membuat Tenten merasa bahwa pemuda itu tulus padanya. Dasar lelaki!

Mendengus, Tenten berdiri dari bangkunya.

Naruto yang tak paham akan situasi, malah memandang kedua sosok itu dengan wajah polosnya. Beda dengan Hinata yang spontan melepaskan genggaman Naruto dan berjalan menghampiri Tenten. "Ten-Tenten," lengan gadis itu menggapai lengan Tenten yang berasa dingin. Hinata sempat menjengit saat permukaan tangannya bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit lengan Tenten yang dingin.

"Aku mau ke kelas," Ia mencoba memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Hinata―yang Tenten tahu pasti gadis itu tengah khawatir pada dirinya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Hinata." Sebenarnya Tenten juga tak yakin akan perasaannya saat ini. Semuanya terasa kebas, tak terasa.

Neji berdiri dari bangkunya, menarik lengan Tenten dari Hinata. "Aku akan mengantarnya," kakak sepupu dari Hyuuga Hinata itu menyakinkan. Ia sedikit menarik ujung bibirnya saat Hinata tengah memandangnya ragu.

Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan, dan mulai melepaskan tangan Tenten perlahan.

Naruto menyela saat semuanya mulai terasa kaku, "em―maaf," pemuda itu benar-benar merasa seperti sosok lain di sini. Kesannya tak dianggap, "―sebentar lagikan bel masuk, ku rasa kalian haus, heh?" satu penawaran.

Tenten mengibaskan lengannya, menatap Neji sekilas yang tengah kaget akan perilakunya barusan. "Terimakasih tawarannya," dan matanya beralih memandang Naruto, "Uzumaki."

Dan semuanya terasa hampa saat Tenten pergi dari sana. Sesak dan―bingung. Itulah yang di rasakan Hyuuga Neji.

Sekarang, bagaimana dengan usahanya tadi?

Sedang Hinata memandang sang kakak dengan prihatin, begitupun Naruto. Ternyata tak selancar yang Hell dan Heaven bayangkan.

Tapi Neji tak mau kalah tampaknya. Jika Uchiha Sasuke dengan gengsi sebesar gunung bisa mengakui perasaannya pada Sakura. Kenapa dia tidak?

"Tenten!" Detik berikutnya Neji berlari ke arah Tenten.

Pasangan itu hanya melongo tak percaya, mereka kira Hyuuga Neji akan menyerah tadi. Ternyata salah ya? Coba di jadikan bahan taruhan, kan lumayan. Batin Naruto greget.

××XX××

Neji menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Paru-parunya terasa hampa udara, lengannya memegang tungkai tangan Tenten. Tampaknya salah jika Tenten masuk dalam ekstrakulikuler karate, gadisnya ini harusnya berada di klub lari jauh. Lihat saja, baru sebentar pergi saja jalannya sudah sejauh ini, seperti berlari saja.

Begitulah Tenten kalau sedang kesal, kakinya terasa lebih ringan dan cepat. Tak khayal jika yang melihat gadis itu berjalan dari jarak jauh langsung menghindar. Alasan kuatnya ya, takut ditabrak gadis itu.

"Cepat sekali kau jalan," suara Neji masih terengah.

Tenten menatapnya datar, "hakku, apa urusanmu?" Tantangnya sengit. Dengan tampang kaget dan gugupnya. Ia kira Neji tidak akan menyusulnya tadi. Ternyata salah, pemuda itu ada di hadapannya. Bahkan memegang erat tangannya. Mati-matian Tenten menahan diri untuk tak tersenyum untuk saat ini. Gengsi tahu!

Neji mendengus, memutar bola matanya dengan jenaka. Lalu memandang gadisnya itu dengan tatapan tegas. "Berhenti berkelakuan kasar pada kekasihmu!"

SING―

Apa? Kekasih?

Sudut bibir Neji terangkat lagi, "karena kalau aku mau, aku bisa lebih kasar darimu―" Ia memeluk Tenten dengan gerakan tak terduga, "―Sayang." Ucapnya penuh penekanan.

Setidaknya, perkataan barusan dari Hyuuga itu bisa membuat Tenten merasa tenang. Gadis itu mengangguk balas memeluk Neji yang tengah asik dengan aroma dari tengkuk Tenten. "Maafkan aku,"

Sedingin apapun manusia, Ia akan kalah dengan yang namanya 'cinta'

Neji tersenyum hangat, mencium sekilas pinggir kepala gadisnya. Sebuah sahutan kecil itu semakin membuat mereka merapatkan diri. "Hn,"

××XX××

Senyum manis Sakura mengembang. Ia menarik nafas sebelum berkata, "syaratnya adalah―"

Uchiha tampan kita mendengus tak sabar. Dasar gadis gulali, lihat gayanya! Seperti pembawa acara kuis saja. Ia berontak dalam batin. Bagaimana tidak murka, dari tadi Ia sudah mengorbankan harga dirinya, dan gadis itu seenaknya saja memberikannya syarat tak jelas sama sekali. Benar-benar gadis menyebalkan.

Sakura mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Sasuke, dengan jarak cukup dekat dengan cuping telinga si pemuda, Haruno itu berkata. "Jadilah sosok manis dalam sehari ini―" darah Sasuke terasa naik pada bagian wajahnya saat Haruno Sakura mengecup pipinya sekilas, "―untukku."

Lihat, betapa imutnya wajah gadis Sasuke ini. Alat masa depan yang menjamin mutu selanjutnya. Sasuke bisa pastikan, bahwa generasinya ke depan adalah sederet sosok-sosok manis namun cool macam dirinya dan Sakura. Dan catat satu lagi. Generasi mereka harus menjadi sosok pemimpin yang cerdas, lengkap dengan paket kepemimpinan tegas ala Uchiha dan Haruno.

Lupakan bagian itu, kita lanjutkan ini.

Jadi manis ya? Susah- susah gampang sebenarnya. Susahnya, nanti banyak yang jatuh cinta pada Sasuke, mengingat dia memang punya garis tampan. Tapi, hey! Tidak adil bukan kalau dia sudah tampan serakah pula mau mengambil jatah milik sobatnya sendiri? Si blondie, Naruto.

Gampangnya, Ia bisa saja menjadi apa yang gadisnya ini mau. Asalkan Sakura tetap menjadi miliknya.

Sasuke mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam kantong celananya. Ia menarik pinggang Sakura mendekat, lalu menatap gadisnya se-intents mungkin. "Manis yang bagaimana, maksudmu?" Dan perlahan, tangan kanannya memainkan anak rambut Sakura. Lalu menciumnya sekilas, "jidat?" Aktivitas Sasuke masih sama, masih setia memilin-milin kecil ujung rambut gadisnya dengan wajah yang polos dan datar.

Sakura hanya mendengus, Ia masih belum berniat melepaskan kalungan lengannya pada Sasuke. Dan juga membiarkan si pemuda itu sibuk dengan mainan barunya. Ujung bibirnya menarik senyuman tipis menawan. "Ku pikir kau tahu apa maksudku ayam~" ejeknya tanpa ragu.

"Petunjukmu kurang jelas." Sela Sasuke, diiring dengan tarikan nafasnya yang terdengar gusar.

"Jadi sosok penurut, manja dan―" gadis dengan bola mata emerald itu memegang rahang tegas Sasuke dengan kedua sisi tangannya. Membingkai wajah kekasihnya. "―menyenangkan."

Bodoh sih tidak, bingung? Iya! Amat sangat malah.

Tapi, mau tak mau kepala Sasuke mengangguk juga. Ia menyunggingkan senyuman tipis dan bergumam 'hn' kecil sebagai persetujuan atas persyaratan tak jelas dari Sakuranya.

Sasuke baru sadar, ternyatadunia ini begitu sempit. Buktinya, Ia tak jauh-jauh menemukan jodohnya. Musuhnya sendiri malah.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Sasuke geli sendiri jika mengingat perseteruannya dengan gadisnya selama ini. Pertengkaran bodoh yang tanpa Ia sadari bisa menimbulkan rasa memalukan yang tak bisa di ungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Perasaan kesal dan ketagihan secara bersamaan saat tengah berselisih dengan Haruno Sakura, teman sekelasnya dari awal masuk Senior High School.

Gadis menyebalkan yang tak mau kalah darinya. Sosok usil namun berjenis kelamin perempuan. Ck! Sasuke jadi bingung sendiri, bukankah wanita itu harusnya bersikap manis dan penurut ya? Lalu?

―bagaimana dengan Sakura?

Jangan tanya.

Tapi, Sasuke memang tak bisa mengelak saat-saat Ia merasa kesepian kala Sakura tak turun sekolah atau tengah badmood untuk meladeninya. Wanita memang uring-uringan.

Singkatnya, Sasuke akhirnya merasakan perasaan egois ini. Perasaan ingin memiliki si musuh dalam status lain. Ia mulai sadar, bahwa Ia sudah jatuh cinta pada musuhnya sendiri. Haruno Sakura.

Sakura meniup wajah Sasuke yang tengah bengong memperhatikannya. "Baiklah, jadi?" tertangkap di mata Sakura, pemuda itu mengerjap cepat dengan dengusan kecil bertanda Ia tak suka atas perilaku Sakura barusan.

Gadis itu tersenyum geli, baru kali ini Ia bisa memperhatikan bahwa Sasuke memiliki sisi manis lain. Dan Sakura menyukai itu, "hello?" tangan gadis itu menarik-narik kecil rambut pinggir di belakang cuping telinga Sasuke.

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Kau melamun, ayam?"

"Cih~"

Terkikik, Sakura tertawa kecil. Membuat Sasuke menarik ujung alisnya bingung, dengan nada menyindir Ia bertanya sinis pada Sakura. "Ada yang lucu, heh?"

Kepala pink itu menggeleng cepat, "berhenti menatapku Uchiha jelek." Meremas main-main wajah Sasuke, Sakura masih belum bisa menahan tawanya.

Mau tak mau ujung bibir Sasuke berkedut, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Hn,"

Sekali lagi Ia memeluk gadisnya, dengan sebuah pelukan hangat.

Sedang Sakura yang tadinya kaget, mulai menerima itu. Dan mulai bergerak pelan, menyusupkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke dengan sebuah senyuman kecil di sana.

"Aku membencimu, jidat jelek."

"Aku juga―" tangan Sakura memukul punggung Sasuke main-main, "―muak dengan wajah sokmu itu, ayam sok tampan."

Ya, ya, ya. Bahkan, mereka masih susah untuk menyatakan perasaan masing-masing. Dan selalu berakhir dengan pertengkaran kecil yang berbuntut perkelahian bodoh di antara mereka. Sasuke yang tak mau kalah pada gadisnya, dan Sakura yang tak mau dikalahkan kekasihnya. Uchiha Sasuke.

Hell and Heaven to be continue

××XX××

Hallow^^adakah yang merindukan fic abal ini? Maaf, kelas tiga ini tugas makin banyak, dan well, ilang deh kesempatan untuk buka netbook dan ngelanjutin fanfic-senyumbersalah-

Chapter ini kayaknya udah memperjelas semua hubungan mereka―except SaIno yang mungkin chap depan baru jelas apa statusnya. Maaf kalau bagian SasuSaku'nya kurang atau nggak memuaskan, soalnya ini demi jalan cerita juga. Dan kalau ada yang ngerasa chap ini aneh dan terkesan maksa bilang ya, soalnya lama nggak nulis jadi kaku―alesan amat ya?

Dan info terpentingnya adalah, chap depan mungkin jadi yang terakhir buat fic ini. So, maaf kalau ada salah ya dalam satu tahap terakhir sebelum ending ini ^^

Ya udah, saatnya balas ripiu^^

**Uchiha Athena :**

Makasih ya sayang ^^, soal req'nya, pasti Yusha bikini deh, tunggu tamatnya ini ya ^^

Makasih udah ripiu, so? Niat ripiu lagi? ^^

**uchiharuno phorepeerr :**

MAAF SAYANG, SENPAI SIBUK―capslockjebol― kamu sampai ripiu dua kali―meringis―selama itukah Saia? O.o tapi jangan jera ya, dan harap maklum ^^ Ini updetannya, makasih ripiunya ya, ripiu lagi? ^^

**Higurashi cherryblossom :**

Canon ya? Wah wah, canon rumit, tapi―ntar ada deh Yusha bikini buat kamu ya dear ^^ tapi sabar nunggu khekhekhekhe dan well, si Saku emang bawaannya ngajak rebut kalau deket si Sasu, tapi chap ini Yusha kasih bedalah, walau sedikit sih―meringis

Ripiu lagi ya ^^ makasih

**Hime uchiharuno :**

Hahahah nggak papa kok―nepuk kepala Hime―req'nya udah jadi sayang di fic yang 'Pengganti' ―promosi dianya―makasih buat pujiannya hehehehe, bikin semangat ^^

Ripiu lagi ya ^^

**agnes BigBang :**

Nes, mungkin fantasy/romance aja ya―smile―udah ada idenya, tapi tunggu aja ya ^^, ntar di kabarin deh. Dan masalah telat, nggak papa, yang penting hadir dan meripiu ^^ makasih ya

Ripiu lagi loh―maksa―plakk

**Leekrysanblackjackvip :**

Makasih, tapi―pundung―seabal itukah fic Saia?―sesenggukkan―nggak apa deh, makasih banyak ya :')

Ripiu lagi?

**Chini VAN :**

Makasih, ini updetannya ^^

Ripiu lagi ya ^^

**B-Rabbit Lacie :**

Ini updet Sayang ^^ makasih ya―hugging

Ripiu lagi ya ^6^

**Silent reader :**

Nggak apa, makasih udah mampir ^^

Ripiu lagi ya ^^

**Juvia Imouet :**

MAAF!―nunduk-nunduk―KK banyak tugas Dear :') makanya lambat banget updetnya, semoga nggak jera ya. Salam kenal buat kalian semuanya―big hug―

Ripiu lagi? ^6^

**Makasih** juga buat : **uchiha dita-kun jinchuuriki, Honami Michiyo, Uchiha Reyvhia, 4ntk4-ch4n, Akari Nami Amane, Rizuka Hanayuuki, uchihaiykha, Cherry Blossom Phantomhvie, Nami Forsley, Akio Uchiha-chan, Ai Kireina Maharanii, Lactobacilluss, Michilatte626, eLLiz4'k4Wai-bAn93T, Raquel isn't masochist, and all of Silent Readers** ^^

RnR?


	8. Seasons VIII

**AyamLvJidat**

Naruto Masashi kishimoto

AyamLvJidat Yusha'Daesung AyamLvJidat

**Warning** :

SasuSaku,NejiTen, NaruHina, SaIno Pairs. AU. OOC. T semi M. Etc.

Enjoy With This One

Sakura menopang dagu, memperhatikan sobat blondienya yang tengah melamun. Gadis itu masih saja mengacuhkannya semenjak lima menit keberadaannya di kelas pagi ini. Mendengus, Ia menjawil dagu Ino dengan wajah jahilnya. Membuat Ino mendelik kaget dengan langsung menegakkan tubuhnya menghadap Sakura yang ikut-ikutan kaget karena respon Ino―yang menurut Sakura―terlalu berlebihan.

Apa mungkin yang ada di pikiran Ino adalah hal yang begitu penting? Sampai-sampai, gadis itu sebegitu kagetnya. Sakura sedikit memiliki keyakinan, jauh dari ini, alasan melamunnya Ino sedari tadi pasti ada kaitannya dengan apa yang di katakan Hinata tadi malam lewat obrolan singkat mereka via ponsel.

Hyuuga itu menceritakan tentang rasa bersalahnya karena memberitahu hal apa yang disukai Ino kepada Sai. Bagi Hinata, Ia merasa tak enak juga sudah membuka sesuatu yang terhitung privasi milik sahabat satu geng'nya itu. Dan jika Ino tahu tentang hal ini, Hinata yakin Ia tak akan luput dari omelan panjang dan berakhir dengan saling diamnya kedua pihak, walau Hinata berulang kali mencoba meminta maaf pada Ino. Kadang, sifat kekanakan Ino masih jauh di atas umurnya yang jauh lebih tua dari Hinata. Mau tak mau, Hinata'lah yang harus mengalah. Dalam hal apapun.

"Apa?" Keduanya berkata dalam kalimat singkat yang sama, masih saling tatap dan juga sama-sama kaget. Sakura memiringkan kepalanya bingung, Ino menatapnya bingung. Jadi siapa yang seharusnya memiliki jatah menayakan kata 'apa' terlebih dahulu. Ino? Atau Sakura yang memang sangat amat bingung?

Sampai akhirnya suara teriakan Tenten yang menyapa keduanya dari arah pintu datang bersama Hyuuga Hinata yang tengah dirangkulnya dengan tangan kanannya, sedang si gadis pemalu itu berjalan di sisi Tenten dengan raut gugup namun penuh senyum. Spontan Ino maupun Sakura menoleh. Hanya Sakura yang menyunggingkan senyum dan balik menyapa Tenten dan juga Hinata sembari mengangkat tangan kanannya singkat. Sedang Ino hanya memandang ketiga temannya seperti orang gagu.

Tenten menaruh tasnya pada mejanya begitu-pun Hinata, setelahnya gadis cempol dua itu menarik bangku di deret sebelah dari Ino, Ia menyeringai dengan lebar sembari menarik ujung baju seragam yang Ino kenakan. Sakura dan Hinata memperhatikan. Gadis Hyuuga itu hanya mengambil posisi berdiri di samping meja Sakura, wajahnya tampak was-was bahkan sekarang Hinata mulai saling remas meremas jemari-jemarinya satu sama lain dalam satu genggaman tangan. Bukan halnya seperti Sakura yang masih setia kebingungan, begitu-pun Ino.

"Ceritakan padaku―" Tenten berucap seru, "―selengkap-lengkapnya." Sambung atau lebih terdengar sebagai tuntutan kepada Ino.

Sakura menengok ke arah Tenten, dari balik pundak Ino yang kini masih diam dengan kedua pasang pipi yang merona hebat.

"Huaaaa! Kau pakai cincin!" Tenten menarik lengan kanan Ino, tepatnya bagian jari manisnya yang tengah di lingkari sebuah cincin perak dengan nama 'Sai'. Wajah gadis itu berbinar bukan main. "Wah, wah~ kalian resmi ya?"

Hal itu tentu saja memancing hampir sebagian penghuni kelas pagi ini, tapi sebagai perwakilan, maka Haruno Sakura'lah yang angkat bicara.

"Apanya?" Sakura sekarang ikut beranjak berdiri memperhatikan lengan Ino yang duduk membelakanginya. Gadis itu mengamati benda apa itu dari balik punggung Ino. Matanya membulat saat menangkap ukiran nama 'Sai' pada cincin yang ada di jari manis sobatnya itu. Tanpa sadar, mulutnya merenggang.

Tenten mengangguk, menatap Hinata dan juga Sakura bergantian. "aha, tepat sekali. Sai, dia melamar sobat kita ini." Gadis dengan cempol itu kembali mengamati Ino, cengirannya melebar, Ia menarik gemas sepasang pipi Ino. "Selamat ya Ino!" Padahal, Sakura belum menanyakan hal apapun pada Tenten ataupun Ino, maupun Hinata yang sekarang ikut tersenyum lega. Gadis itu menatap tiga sahabatnya dengan lembut.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Sakura menarik pundak Ino agar menghadapnya. Gadis berambut gulali kapas merah muda itu berkacak pinggang saat Ino menatap leadernya itu takut-takut. "Kau punya cerita? Yamanaka?" Sebenarnya Ino mau saja bercerita. Ragu, Ia mengangguk. Mau tak mau. Ino yakin, kali ini akan ada banyak hal yang dilakukan Sakura padanya. Mending jika hanya sekedar bertanya, biasanya leader mereka itu pasti menyelinginya dengan kalimat-kalimat penggoda serta usil andalannya. Dan Ino mulai menghela nafas sebelum memulai cerita pelamarannya oleh Sai Nakamura. Tadi malam. Terserah jika Sakura akan menggodanya dengan kalimat penggoda apapun. Ino pasrah.

"Dia melamarku, tadi malam." Ketiga temannya mendengarkan. "Aku juga tak menyangka dia―Sai―itu akan seserius itu padaku. Kau tahulah―" diselipkannya anak rambut pirang depannya yang menjuntai ke belakang cuping telinga. "―Sai bukan tipe serius seperti yang aku bayangkan, jauh sebelum ini."

Tenten mengangguk, "tapi pemikiranmu tampak dipatahkannya kan?" sela si gadis, Ia bersidekap, sembari menaikkan sebelah kakinya pada kaki kirinya.

Hinata dan Sakura mengangguk.

"Dia melamarmu, malah?" Kali ini Sakura menimpali. Ia duduk di atas meja. Sedang Hinata beringsut duduk di bangku di mana Sakura tadinya duduk. Jadi sekarang, Hinata duduk tepat di depan Sakura yang tengah duduk di meja dengan posisi kaki menjuntai ke bawah. Si gadis merah jambu itu mulai berkipas dengan buku tulis Ino yang bergambar kartun. "Itu sangat manis kurasa." Sambungnya asal, mengangkat kedua bahunya, sembari menghandik pada Hinata yang cepat-cepat mengangguk setuju.

"Hu'um!"

Ino hanya merunduk, Ia menggeleng pelan. "Aku bingung―" terdengar helaan nafas dari Ino, matanya mengarah tepat pada Sakura yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan intens. "―tentang perasaanku pada pemuda songong anggota Hell Four itu, leader."

Hening.

Dengan seulas senyum, Hinata mulai masuk dengan asumsinya. "Ka-kau menyukainya juga I-Ino." Sahutnya, dengan pandangan lembut. Lengannya mengambil lengan Ino. Menggenggamnya lembut, Ino memperhatikan. "Aku me-melihat itu, sa-saat kita di kantin beberapa hari yang lalu." Tuturnya, tanpa menanggalkan senyum.

"Jalani saja dulu, kalau merasa tak cocok. Bubarkan saja," Tenten menyambung, membuat mata Sakura spontan mendelik tajam menatap Tenten. Dasar peruntuh keyakinan orang! Batinnya. Tenten hanya terkekeh takut, menepuk paha Sakura main-main. Sembari bergumam 'bercanda' berkali-kali.

Ino menghela nafas, Ia tersenyum. Menaruh, lengan Hinata kepangkuan gadis itu. Memandang sobatnya dengan senyuman penuh arti. Kemudian Ia berpaling pada Tenten, "benar juga Ten," dan tampaknya otak Ino sama rusaknya dengan otak Tenten, "aku akan mencoba saranmu." Si gadis itu merekahkan senyumnya, "trims ya, Sob!" dirangkulnya pundak Tenten dengan erat. Sedang Hinata dan Sakura hanya melongo.

Sedang si Tenten sendiri, tertawa bangga. "Hahahaha, yayaya. Kurasa ideku akan membantumu Sobat."

Dasar orang-orang stress!

Apa saran mereka―Sakura dan juga Hinata―jauh kurang lebih buruk dari saran terburuk milik Tenten, huh?

××XX××

Sakura mendengus, menarik lagi rambutnya yang tengah ditarik-tarik kecil oleh Sasuke yang sengaja pindah tempat duduk di belakang Ia dan Ino. Pemuda itu menawarkan ajuran pindah pada Tenten dan juga Hinata. Bukan hanya itu, Sai-pun tak mau kalah, Ia ikut-ikutan pindah di belakang Ino. Tapi pemuda pucat dengan sejuta rayuan gombal itu tidak mengganggu―tunangannya―Ino sama sekali, beda dengan halnya Sasuke yang memang-a-gak ceriwis.

Sai hanya sesekali meniup tengkuk Ino, memanggilnya blondie manis, dan terakhir kali, Ia maju dan mencium belakang kepala Ino. Wangi~

Serangkai kegiatan itu harus berhenti karena tak lama, Ino mengangkat tangan, dan berkata pada Kurenai―guru mata pelajarannya sekarang―bahwa Sai Nakamura sudah sangat mengganggunya. Kau tahu bukan selanjutnya apa, Sai kena tegur. Untungnya tak sampai di keluarkan dari kelas.

Sai sekarang hanya bisa senyum-senyum sembari membayangkan gadis di depannya itu dengan hal yang bukan-bukan. Ckckckckck. Bukan anggota Hell Four namanya jika tak berotak mesum tampaknya.

"Cakuya~" Sasuke melipat tangannya di meja, menaruh dagunya yang lancip itu pada lipatannya, kemudian menjawil tengkuk Sakura yang bebas. Karena gadis itu mengikat ekor kuda rambutnya. Pemuda itu semakin getol menjahili kekasihnya.

Sasuke tahu, Sakura masih ngambek soal kemarin persyaratan mereka yang gagal. Karena Sasuke tampak mengingkari janjinya pada Sakura. Pemuda itu sehabis kejadian manis di gudang, malah dipanggil pulang kakak lelakinya. Katanya ada sesuatu yang terjadi, dan ternyata, Sasuke harus kembali merawat keponakannya yang dianugerahi sepasang pipi tembem itu. Karena, Uchiha Itachi sang kakak, harus menjemput istrnya Hana yang baru saja tiba di bandara sekepulangannya dari Suna.

Jadilah, seharian Sasuke harus menahan rindu pada Sakura. Pemuda itu berulang kali mencium pipi keponakannya demi melampiaskan nafsunya yang tertunda. Ia ingin, mencium Sakura, dekat dengan gadis itu, menjahilinya. Pokoknya, Sasuke sedang kasmaran pada pacar barunya. Tapi apalah daya, tak ada Sakura, keponakan-pun jadi. Kasihan keponakan Sasuke.

Memang dasar, sedari tadi kedua pemuda itu tak hentinya mengamati dua gadisnya yang tampak acuh sama sekali pada mereka. Jika tidak ada guru, bisa saja terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan di sini. Seperti pipi yang lebam, atau memerah panas karena tamparan, atau yang paling parah, ujung bibir yang sobek. Ckckckck. Andai, andaikan. Mungkin sekarang Sai dan juga khususnya Uchiha Sasuke akan berpulang nama kemudian.

"Ayolah, Caku~kau jangan marah-marah seperti itu." Sasuke bergumam rendah dengan nada dimanja-manjakan. Sesuai kehendak Sakura yang tertunda kemarin. Tangannya menarik-narik kecil baju seragam bagian pundak milik Sakura. "Aku cayang Cakuya~" manjanya, pemuda itu kembali memilin-milin kecil ujung rambut gadisnya. Parahnya, Sasuke mengatakan hal itu dengan raut wajah yang 'unyu-unyu' spontan saja itu membuat para siswi yang ada dan yang lewat langsung menatap 'lapar' Sasuke. Jika tak ada Kurenai, mungkin para gadis itu akan langsung menerkam Sasuke saat itu juga. Tapi, inilah kenyataannya. Para gadis―yang belum tahu bahwa Sasuke itu adalah kekasih resmi Sakura―itu, hanya menggeram dengan raut gregetan. Bahkan ada yang saling jambak dan cubit.

Oh, ya ampun~

Sedang Sai mendelik, mengernyit jijik memperhatikan leadernya yang tampaknya mulai idiot kerena saking cintanya pada leader Heaven Four itu. Pemuda itu menarik bangkunya agak menjauh dari Sasuke. Pelan, pelan. Agar membuat kelas tak terganggu.

Faktanya!

Jauhi Sasuke yang sedang galau. Jika tidak, terima eneg akibatnya.

Sasuke menoleh, tangannya berhenti memilin ujung rambut Sakura namun tak melepaskannya. "Apa?" Tanyanya ketus pada Sai. Pemuda dengan rambut bokong itu tak merubah posisi awalnya yang setengah berebah di meja dalam posisi duduk.

Pemuda pucat itu menggeleng, tersenyum namun tampak meringis menatap Sasuke.

"Cih!" Dan Sasuke, kembali setia pada rutinitas awalnya.

Dan Sai Ia memilih mengabaikan leadernya yang mulai kehilangan kewarasan itu dengan mulai mencorat-coret gaje belakang buku tulisnya dengan namanya dan nama Ino di sana. Menggambar dua sosok manusia dengan bentuk lidi yang tengah saling bergandeng tangan. Ketahuan, nilai menggambar Sai saat di taman kanak-kanak pasti sangat maju mundur, antara D dan C. Untung saja pemuda tampan kita yang satu ini berhasil lulus ya? Sesuatu.

Pemuda itu tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Objek yang sedari tadi diganggu Sasuke hanya mendelik, kemudian menepis tangan Sasuke. "Jangan sentuh, bodoh!" Ketusnya, Ia menekankan dengan kata pelan. Di sebelahnya, Ino yang asik mencatat menoleh, memperhatikan Sakura. Gadis itu menyangga dagunya dengan telapak tangannya. Masih menggenggam pulpen bergambar Tedy Bearnya, di tangan kanan.

Sakura sadar diperhatikan, dan dengan santai Ia mengandik ke belakang. Tempat di mana sekarang Sasuke sudah duduk tegap sembari memperhatikan dua bidadari di depannya yang tengah saling mengeluarkan bahasa tubuh. Pemuda itu mengangkat alis kirinya tinggi-tinggi, apa yang mereka katakan sih?

Ino terkekeh, Ia medekat ke arah Sakura lalu berbisik-bisik. Dan dibalas dengan suntrungan kepala Ino oleh Sakura. Gadis dengan marga Yamanaka itu terkekeh pelan, kembali pada posisi awalnya. Sekilas melirik ke belakang, tempat di mana Sai kini tampak seperti anak kecil yang mendapat mainan baru. Sibuk dengan pensil penghapus karet dan juga belakang buku yang seharusnya bukan memiliki fungsi sebagai tempat gambar. Jangan lupa, gambaran anehnya juga. Ino menatap gambaran Sai, lalu mengulum senyum dengan wajah memerah. Gadis itu kembali menulis, setelah berbalik. Ia menggeleng geli saat teringat tulisan di bawah gambaran aneh Sai, 'SaIno Selamanya'. Dan tanpa Ia sadar, perasaannya sebenarnya sudah lebih dari sekedar rasa suka, namun rasa yang lain.

Sakura hanya angkat bahu, heran dengan Ino yang tiba-tiba saja merona hebat. Gadis dengan marga Haruno itu kembali menulis tanpa memperdulikan Ino maupun Sasuke yang kini sedang merobek kertas menjadi potongan-potongan kecil, pemuda itu mengepalnya, lalu melemparnya satu persatu pada Sakura, dengan panggilan-panggilan kecil. Seperti

'Cakuya', 'Caku', 'Cayang', 'Cinta', dan panggilan-panggilan lain yang berawal dengan huruf 'C' semua. Keterlaluan~

Ingatkan Sakura, agar tak melepas headsetnya. Sekalipun saat jam pelajaran berlangsung. Karena faktanya, mempunyai pacar macam Sasuke bisa sangat berisik di saat-saat tertentu seperti ini.

Mati rasakan tubuhmu Sakura, tulikan pendengaranmu! Anggap di belakangmu adalah Shino, teman sekelasmu yang auranya damai dan tenang~

Hah~

××XX××

Beda lagi dengan Tenten, Hinata, Neji, dan Naruto.

NaruHina sedang asik bertukar surat kecil satu sama lain, bagi keduanya kegiatan itu sama saja dengan sedang saling bertukar pesan singkat seperti SMS. Tak banyak yang ditulis di sana, hanya sapaan 'hay', 'sedang apa?', 'mau kantin bersama?' dan kalimat ajakan serta rayuan dari Naruto pada gadisnya. Bocah blonde itu tersenyum dengan manis sekali setiap menerima surat balasan dari Hinata. Begitu pun Hinata, gadis dengan sifat pemalu itu berkali mengulum senyum manisnya yang imut, saat Naruto menyelipkan panggilan sayang di sela-sela kalimat yang ditulisnya tersebut.

Lain NaruHina, lain lagi NejiTen.

Tenten tampak cuek-cuek saja, sama halnya dengan Neji. Keduanya fokus mencatat apa yang tertera di papan tulis saat ini. Sejeret rumus yang entah keduanya mengerti atau tidak maksudnya. Yang penting untuk sekarang ini adalah tancap terus, walau tak mengerti. Yang penting catatan lengkap, dan bisa dijadikan contekan kelak.

Sesekali ada juga sih kontak antar mereka, seperti saat Neji mencolek bahu Tenten, menanyakan apa yang kurang terlihat olehnya. Atau saat Tenten memberitahu Neji bahwa pemuda itu terlalu lama meminjam penghapusnya.

Pacaran bisa dilain waktu. Itu motto NejiTen.

××XX××

Bel istirahat memang hal yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh para murid. Faktor utama bisa disebabkan oleh rasa bosan pada guru atau mata pelajarannya, lapar karena tak sempat sarapan, dan yang paling tenar dikalangan kaum muda adalah, kangen mengapel pacar yang ada di lain kelas, atau pun sekelas.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu hanya diam dalam posisinya yang sekarang, sesekali menengok ke arah papan tulis dan menatap lagi bukunya, jemarinya menulis telaten dengan sebuah pensil. Rambutnya sekarang sudah agak lepek karena keringat yang mengalir pelan melalui tengkuknya. Gadis itu hanya membiarkannya, tampak acuh.

Saat ini, leader tercinta kita ini tengah malas bergaul. Ia memilih untuk melanjutkan mencatat ketimbang makan di Kantin bersama sobat-sobat dan juga kekasihnya Uchiha Sasuke. Awalnya sih, mereka ngotot memaksa Sakura untuk ke Kantin, katanya kurang seru jika tanpa Sakura. Bukan Sakura namanya, jika tak punya alasan yang tepat untuk menolak ajakan itu. Dan dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan, gadis itu menggeleng pelan saat Hinata bertanya, apakah Ia sakit. Sungguh, Ia hanya malas bergaul saat ini. Malas entah karena hal apa.

Apa ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke?

Geraman rendah terlafas, gadis itu menegapkan punggungnya yang sekarang tampaknya mulai pegal karena posisinya yang sama sekali tak berubah semenjak lima menit yang lalu. Dilepasnya pensil metalik itu di atas buku yang sekarang hampir penuh satu halaman oleh catatan rumusnya. Gadis itu merunduk, melonggarkan dasinya. Lalu memijat kecil atas batang hidung bagian atas. Di mana rasa peningnya berasal. Kepalanya agak pusing sekarang.

Pikirannya melayang pada Sasuke―yang baru kemarin resmi menjadi kekasihnya―pemuda itu tampak tak serius padanya. Dan itu membuat Sakura ragu, sebagai seorang gadis. Walaupun sebenarnya Sakura juga tak mau ambil pusing akan hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Tapi, yang tak ingin Ia alami adalah tahap di mana nanti Ia dan Sasuke akan merenggang lalu putus. Kata orang sih itu akan berakibat pada mood dan juga selera makan. Ckckck, bisa-bisa Sakura kurus seputusnya dari Sasuke.

Amit amit deh. Bisa dipastikan, mimpi Sakura untuk jadi pramugari akan gagal jika badannya kurus kering seperti batang lidi.

Tapi tunggu, baru jadian kok sudah berharap putus ya?

Sakura menggeleng dan mendegung sisi kepalanya yang sekarang mulai berpikir sempit. Jangan sampai Ia putus dari Sasuke. Jangan sampai.

Bukan karena gadis itu marah Sasuke tak memenuhi janjinya saat itu, bukan. Ia tak ambil pusing akan itu. Yang Ia pikirkan sekarang adalah, pantulan dirinya di mata Uchiha bungsu itu, seperti tak tergambar kalian tahu. Pemuda itu memang selalu menjahilinya, tak ada bedanya seperti sebelum atau sesudah mereka memiliki ikatan.

Sikap pemuda itu memang jahil, Sakura tak heran jika sepanjang pagi ini kekasihnya itu berusaha terus menerus menggodainya dengan berbagai cara. Pemuda itu masih seperti biasa, menebar pesona dengan deretan para gadis yang memujanya. Memasang tampang seksinya, dan menyeringai setiap ada gadis yang meliriknya. Oh Tuhan, tolong Sakura, Ia benar-benar nanar saat menatap kekasihnya yang tadi sebelum ke Kantin sempat merangkul seorang gadis.

Jujur, itu membuatnya sesak sendiri. Dan boleh Sakura tambahkan, ini adalah kali pertama baginya merasakan rasa tak semengenakkan ini.

Apa Sasuke akan mempermainkannya saat ini?

Digelengkannya lagi kepalanya dengan cepat, gadis itu mengepalkan tangan kanannya lalu mengetuknya pada meja, bergumam 'amit-amit' berulang kali dengan nada jijik. Semoga saja tidak, batinnya.

Sampai akhirnya pemuda itu datang, dengan membawa sebuah kantong plastik. Sakura hanya diam memperhatikan.

Kekasihnya itu tampan, sempurna. Sakura kadang miris jika tak ingat Ia juga adalah 'Most Wanted' di sekolahnya ini. Untung Ia menyandang itu, kalau tidak?

Mungkin, levelnya dengan Sasuke akan sangat jauh.

Pemuda itu duduk di bangku yang ada di depan meja Sakura dan juga Ino. Ia menyodorkan kantong plastik itu ke atas meja ke arah Sakura. "Untukmu, Sayang."

Sakura menarik ujung bibirnya sedikit, "trims," jawabnya sembari tersenyum amat samar-samar. Ia menilik dalamnya.

Ada susu kotak, roti, permen lollipop, dan juga sebatang coklat. Banyak sekali? Apa Sasuke mau membuatnya bengkak dengan ini, huh?

Setelah bengkak lalu buang deh.

Sialan!

Lag-lagi Sakura menggeleng. Sakura, Sakura, kenapa tidak ikut grup anak dugem saja?

Sasuke sejenak memperhatikan Sakura dengan raut bingung, ada apa dengan kekasih seharinya itu? Apa ada yang salah pada dandanannya pagi ini? Ah, tapi rasanya semuanya normal-normal saja. Buktinya hari ini masih banyak para siswi yang meneriakinya, dan juga banyak siswa yang mendelik menatap iri padanya. Sasuke kan memang selalu tampan, dan itu seharusnya tidak usah dijadikan sesuatu yang 'wah'lagi, itu sudah biasa baginya.

Walau masih bingung, atas latar belakang dari sikap aneh Sakura yang suka geleng-geleng hari ini, Sasuke memilih tersenyum nakal, mengusap puncak kapala Sakura dengan gemasnya. "Dimakan ya, Saku." Ia sengaja memborong itu semua, karena Ia mau Sakura makan, agar kekasihnya itu tak sakit. Kalau Sakura sakit kan, kemungkinan mereka bertemu jadi semakin sempit. Apalagi Sasuke belum pernah berkunjung ke rumah mertuanya. Maksud hati ingin menjenguk, nanti malah terlihat menggelikan karena menyasar. "Dan coklat itu―" mata onyxnya manatap Sakura yang sekarang ikut menatapnya, "―sebagai permintaan maaf dari ku."

Ternyata, Ayam sialan musuh besarnya ini bisa romantis juga ya? Sakura kira, pemuda macam Sasuke tidak akan meminta maaf, kau tahulah bagaimana sifat-sifat pemuda itu jauh sebelum ini. Gengsi, tetap didahulukan.

Sakura tak menanggapi, Ia mengangguk. Membiarkan lengan Sasuke sekarang mulai mengusap pelan kepalanya.

"Kau tak marah lagi, kan?" tanyanya lagi, "kemarin itu, aku juga tak tahu kalau kakakku yang idiot itu akan menyuruhku hal yang memalukan." Kalimatnya menggantung, Ia menarik nafas. "Ku harap, kau mengerti Jidat." Sambungnya dengan dibubuhi panggilan 'sayang'

Sakura mengeluarkan minuman susu kotak itu dari dalam plastik, melepas sedotan yang menempel pada badan kotak susu itu sendiri, lalu melepas plastik pembungkus benda panjang itu. Pelan Ia menyucuk lobang di mana seharusnya tempat sedotan itu berada. Di bagian atas kotak susu. Gadis itu menatap Sasuke, "Ayam sialan, aku pasti mengerti'lah. Aku kan perhatian." Seringaianya nampak jelas. Diminumnya pelan susu kotak itu, lalu dengan cepat diteguknya. Dari mana Sasuke tahu jika Ia paling suka susu coklat?

Gadis itu menyodorkan pada Sasuke, "kau mau?" Tawarnya, mengamati Sasuke yang masih mengelus bagian atas kepalanya dengan lembut.

Dan saat ini, Sasuke tahu, Haruno Sakura memang berbeda dari yang lain. Ia tak akan ambil pusing akan suatu hal, tipe tak ambil susah macam Sakura'lah yang Ia suka. Dan satu hal lagi, sekali pun mereka dulunya adalah musuh, sekarang pun mereka tetap musuh. Walau statusnya resmi berpacaran.

"Ini." Sakura menyodorkannya pada bibir Sasuke, mereka saling tatap.

Pemuda itu mengisap pelan sembari terus menatap gadisnya. Dan tak lama―

"UHUKKKK!"

"Hahahahahahaha,"

Uchiha Sasuke tersedak karena Haruno Sakura pacar tersayangnya telah menekan kotak susu itu, membuat susu itu spontan meluber memenuhi ruang mulutnya yang tampaknya tak muat menampungnya.

See? Sakura tetap saja jahil, walau pada kekasihnya sekalipun.

"Sakura~"

"Kyaaaaa!"

Dan pipi Sakura sudah habis ditarik melar oleh Sasuke. Gemeletuk gemas dari gigi Sasuke yang mencondongkan badannya ke arah Sakura terdengar keras, Ia benar-benar gemas dengan gadisnya ini. Hey, dia ini pacarnya, tapi kenapa masih selalu Sasuke yang kena ulah jahil Sakura?

Sialan.

"Lepaskan pipiku bodoh―" desis Sakura dengan nada tak jelas karena posisi pipinya yang tidak wajar. Sasuke menggeleng cepat, Ia menyeringai memajukan wajah sempurna itu ke hadapan Sakura. Beberapa anak yang tadinya ada dalam kelas mulai bergerak pelan keluar dari kelas, takut mendosai mata mereka kala melihat adegan selanjutnya. Selain itu, bisa tak selamat mereka jika Sasuke tahu bahwa mereka tadi kedapatan memperhatikannya dan juga Sakura yang tengah beradegan sengit.

"Sakit Sasuke!" kembali Sakura angkat bicara, tangannya yang tadinya diam, sekarang beralih mulai mencengkram rambut Sasuke yang berbentuk bokong ayam itu dengan gemas. Menariknya dengan menyelipkan jemari-jemarinya di antara helaian raven itu. Secara bahasa wanitanya sih, menjambak.

Jika dilihat dari luar kelas, mereka tampak seperti dua orang yang tengah berciuman panas, dengan Sasuke yang memegang pipi Sakura dan Sakura yang mencengkram raven milik Sasuke. Tapi percayalah, semua tak seindah yang para Savers bayangkan. Semuanya bertolak belakang. Coba saja tilik dari jarak dekat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Kau terlalu usil padaku." Dikecupnya sekilas bibir Sakura yang akan membuka lagi. Pemuda itu kembali menyeringai seksi, "aku akan menghukummu dengan yang lebih menyakitkan daripada ini." Sambungnya. Saling tatap menatap.

Sakura sakit di pipi. Sasuke sakit di rambut, tepatnya kepala.

Sasuke melepas cubitannya, melihat sepasang pipi Haruno Sakura yang memerah karena ulahnya. Entah karena faktor utama cubitan atau faktor kedua ciuman. Tangan Sasuke beralih memegang rahang Sakura. Dan perlahan, jarak mereka mulai menipis. Sampai Sakura dapat merasakan hangat nafas Sasuke yang memburu menyapu bagian wajahnya. Jantung gadis itu berdegub kencang seperti ada yang sedang unjuk rasa di dalamnya.

Tepat di depan kelas, para siswa dan anggota Hell dan Heaven memperhatikannya dengan mulut merenggang tak percaya akan adegan selanjutnya yaitu saat―

―Haruno leader Heaven Four itu menjambak ke belakang kepala Sasuke yang mau menciumnya dengan nafsu yang tinggi.

"Kyaaa! Mesum!"

××XX××

"Yang tadi saat di sekolah itu 'waw' loh Saku," Ino mengguncang bahu Sakura dengan seringai dan senyuman mesum yang kelewat lebar. Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu terbelalak, Ia menyentak tangan Ino yang mecengkram pundaknya dengan erat.

"Ka-kalian romantis, Sa-Sakura." Tatapan tajam Sakura berputar pada Hinata yang ada di sebelah kanan dari Ino, dan sebelah kiri dari dirinya. Kepala kuning dan juga coklat mengangguk antusias.

Sakura tak habis pikir, kejadian yang terjadi tadi di sekolah itu benar-benar membuatnya berdebar kencang dan hampir kehilangan oksigen. Gadis itu tak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya jika dia hanya memilih pasrah pada Sasuke yang termakan nafsu. Bisa habis dia.

Dan parahnya, sahabat-sahabatnya ini malah mendukung tindakan asusila Sasuke padanya. Dengan mengatas namakan romatisme. Cih~ ya ampun, bahkan Sakura bisa saja membuat ketiga sahabatnya ini benjol dalam waktu bersamaan, tapi berhubung Ia tengah dilanda yang namanya 'Dilema' maka Ia memilih menyalak dengan penyangkalan kuat.

"Aku yakin, kalian pasti mendapat keturunan yang banyak." Dan kali ini, sentilan Sakura mendarat pada masing-masing jidat sobat Heavennya. Ia menggeram rendah, dan para anggotanya dengan kekuatan seadanya memilih―

"Kabur!"

"Hoy! Kembali!"

××XX××

Sakura yang tadi siang mendapat pesan singkat dari Sasuke langsung melesat ke taman sore ini. Ia mengenakan sepeda kesayangannya langsung ke sana ketika Sasuke mengancam akan menciumnya lama tanpa nafas. Ckckckck.

"Apa maumu?" pertanyaan telak, Ia menarik lengan sweaternya yang kepanjangan. Sweater tersebut berwarna merah muda lembut, dan pada bagian dalam, Sakura menggunakan sebuah tanktop simple berwarna biru langit. Kaki jenjangnya dibalut dengan celana karet ketat berwarna biru langit juga, tak lupa sebuah sepatu sport untuk gadis berwarna putih gading membungkus kakinya yang mengenakan kaos kaki pendek sebatas mata kaki bergambar panda dengan warna putih sebagai dasarnya. Sedang mahkota merah mudanya, separuh digulung ke atas oleh sebuah ikat rambut karet, berwarna hitam putih. "Kau ini selalu seenaknya saja,"

Matanya mengamati Sasuke yang mendengus, duduk di sebelahnya. Pemuda tampan itu menggunakan kaos berlengan sebatas siku berwarna putih terang dengan gambar skeatboard pada tengahnya, Ia menggunakan celana basket gober sebatas lutut dan juga sepatu sport berwarna senada dengan celana basketnya. Hitam.

"Aduh, Jidat." Ia mengelap keringat di bagian keningnya pada bahu kanan Sakura. Membuat gadis itu mundur dari posisi duduknya dan menatap jijik Sasuke. Mulai deh joroknya~

"Ah! Sudah aneh, jorok pula!"

"Tapi kau mau jadi kekasihku."

Kalah telak. "Ok, baiklah." Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya, mengelap keringat pada kening serta leher kekasihnya itu. Matanya mengamati tiap lekuk yang disentuhnya. Pelan, pelan. Sakura rela membuat jaket kesayangannya itu berbau keringat khas Sasuke, lagi pula, Sakura paling tak suka berhadapan dengan pemuda jorok yang berkeringat. Sakura tahu Sasuke jorok, tapi ayolah, tidak pakai keringat juga Sakura rasa.

Sasuke, maju perlahan. Menangkap tangan Sakura yang tadinya tengah menghapus jejak keringat dari tubuhnya. Matanya menatap balik mata emerald Sakura yang kaget. Dan tak lama, jarak memperkecil mereka. Sakura entah kenapa memilih pasrah untuk kali ini. Ia memilih menutup mata, merasakan benda lembut dan kenyal itu menyapu permukaan bibirnya. Rasanya seperti ada yang bergejolak di bagian perutnya. Ia merasakan debaran yang tak biasa kali ini.

Lama, akhirnya mereka melepaskan pagutan itu. Setelah saling balas membalas ciuman masing-masing. Dan yang paling parah adalah, masing-masing dari mereka tampaknya tak sadar bahwa sekarang mereka ada di tempat umum. Dan well, tentu saja itu mengundang tatapan dari orang yang ada di taman ini. Entah ada yang lewat dengan langkah terburu-buru ketika menangkap sikon SasuSaku, ada yang berbisik sembari memperhatikan dengan senyuman mesum, ada yang menggerutu 'tak sopan' atau kalimat semacamnya. Dan ada yang iseng-iseng mengambil gambar.

Kali ini mereka saling diam. Sasuke menyeringai membelai pipi Sakura, dan Sakura yang diam menatap Sasuke dengan wajah yang masih memerah. Lama Sakura terhipnotis oleh sepasang onyx itu sampai akhirnya pertanyaan itu kembali berputar di dalam benaknya. Tentang bagaimana perasaan Sasuke padanya, dan juga maksud dari pemuda itu memacarinya.

Sakura menatap Sasuke seintents mungkin. "Ayam, kau tidak sedang mempermainkanku, bukan?" tanyanya ngasal tanpa basa-basi. Sangat Sakura sekali ya?

Sasuke tersentak tangannya berhenti di dagu Sakura, kepala berambut raven itu menggeleng. "Tidak―" Ia menatap Sakura, "―kau tidak percaya padaku karena aku tampan?" Sekarang ujung alis kirinya terangkat, sedang seringainya kini mulai mengembang dan tambah lebar.

Heh~ Sasuke, Sasuke.

"Halah!" Bola mata emerald itu berputar bosan. Ia mendengus keras, membuang muka kea rah lain, lebih baik memperhatikan tukang balon daripada memperhatikan Sasuke yang―memang sih Sakura akui―tampan, tengah bernarsis ria dengan seringai menyebalkan itu.

"Kau bunuh aku, kalau sampai aku berani mempermainkanmu." Sambung Sasuke menarik dagu Sakura agar melihat kembali padanya, membuat gadis itu menatapnya dengan tatapan tak terbaca saat mendapati Sasuke kali ini berkata dengan nada tegas dan dingin. Dasar pemuda bermood ganda. "Dan aku akan membunuhmu, jika sampai kau meninggalkanku." Itu seperti tuntutan dari pihak Sasuke pada Sakura.

Gadis Haruno itu sedikit menyunggingkan senyum geli, namun jauh dalam hatinya Ia tak akan mau meragu lagi pada si mesum ini. Setidaknya Sakura akan membunuhnya jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Catat itu. "Dasar psikopat." Ejeknya.

"Biar." Dan pemuda itu menarik Sakura pelan ke dalam pelukannya, mengubur wajah gadis itu di dadanya yang bidang.

"Heh Ayam," Sasuke menyahut dengan 'hn' singkat sebagai sahutan, "kau bau sekali sih?"

Dan sepertinya sampai akhirpun dari Sakura maupun Sasuke tak ada yang berniat mengatakan kata-kata romantis, karena lewat dari perselisihan itu mereka dapat menyalurkan rasa kasih sayang mereka masing-masing.

"Makanya aku memelukmu, biar kau ikut bau. Jidat jelek~"

Hell and Heaven The End

××XX××

Nyahahahahahaha, lama tak jumpa ya saudara-saudara-DOR!-

Maaf jikalau ending ama ceritanya bener-bener maksa sikon. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi, Author kehabisan ide, mau beli yang elektrik pada abis, adanya yang gosok. Pan Author nggak jago tuh buat ngegesek-?-ckckckckck-apaan?-

Fanfic ini habis dan Saia masih punya hutang fanfic yang lain lagi, belum lagi yang request. Huah, benar-benar. Ditambah PR sekolah yang tingginya hampir nyamain menara Eiffel-lebe-dan lagi semuanya itu MATEMATIKA, mending kalau jawabannnya singkat nggak pake anak, nah ini. –Author curcol-ABAIKAN-

Ok, bek tu de topik. Kalau ada yang mau minta sequel, entar dulu ya, Author lagi masa-masa kritis boo-emang ada yang minta gitu?-

Ya sudah, mari kita membalas ripiu dari para Readers tercintah~

××XX××

**Haza ShiRaifu**

Ini updet, makasih udah mampir yaw~ ^^

**Chini Van**

Maaf ya, soalnya ide abisnya chap delapan. Hehehehe. Makasih loh udah ripiu―ngerangkul―sok akrab―PLAKK

**Silent Reader**

Makasih―peyuk-peyuk―maaf kalau updetannya malah jauh dari harapan, mana endingnya maksa pula. Tapi makasih udah mampir and ripiu ^^

**Uchiharuno phorepherrr**

DIKAU MEMBUATKU MALU, kyaaaaa―megangin pipi―merona―Saia paling nggak suka dipuji, malah bikin Saia semakin malas updet jadinya―loh?―demam-demam ngeripiu, ya ampun, daku bener-bener Heart you banget dah Dear. Makasih BUANYAK yah~ oh iya, cepet sembuh ye―telat bego―PLAKK

**agnes BigBang**

Nes, sabar ya Nes. Fic request'anmu itu udah ada filenya, tapi baru selese separo. Hehehehe. Ntar kalau updet daku kabari deh. Dan well, BIG THX udah nungguin terus, malah ripiu terus ampe tamatnya nih fic―peluk erat-erat―

**Ayhank-chan UchihArlinz**

Maaf ^^ ide mampet, makanya telat. Tapi ini udah updet, makasih ya ripiunya ^^

**Felix Simon just for winter**

Hallo juga, salam kenal yah ^^ err-itu nggak ngerti juga, idenya ngalir gitu aja, makanya jadi nggak mikir mau yang mana duluan yang jadian. Khekhekhekhe. Fel, makasih ripiunya ya ^^ dan juga sarannya, hehehehe

**Kiriko gad a akun**

Kenapa nggak bikin akun aja Sayang, FFN masih nerima manusia karya bakat yang mau ngembangin imajinasinya kok. Cepetan gabung ya ^^

Kamu ngitung ya, tanggalnya. Dua bulan ya? Kayanya lebih deh―innoncent―MAKASIH ya! Kamu udah ripiu, mampir di fic ini. Dan salam kenal ^^

**Makasih** juga buat : **Raquel authoramatir, Kazuki Namikaze, RestuChii SoraYama, 4ntk4-ch4n, Miki Yuiki Vessalius, Akari Nami Amane, Uchiha Reyvhia, Laura Pyordova, Rin 'Yaya-chan' Kagamane, Mizuki Ai-chan, Lactobacilluss, Novia ChanMutz SasuSaku 4ever, Ai Kireina Maharanii. All Silent Readers.**

××XX××

Sampai jumpa di fanfic yang lainnya ^^

Ripiu?


End file.
